Un mundo para los dos
by ely1313
Summary: esta es la historia de dos amigos que para poder estar juntos deciden escaparse un día para vivir lo que seria la aventura de sus vidas y realizar el sueño que años antes habían prometido solo para encontrar un amor mas grande q el mismo mundo q recorría.
1. prefacio

_Inuyasha no es mío... y por tanto niego total participación en a verlo creado._

_Bueno antes de leer esta historia tienen que saber alguna cosas_

_Primero que nada que esta no es exactamente una nueva historia sino que yo ya la había escrito antes muchos, muchos años atrás, algunos la conocerán como "tu, yo y el mundo" historia que por tiempo no pude terminar pero siempre que me llegaba un mensaje nuevo de aquí quería hacerlo, de esa forma fue que esta semana me puse a escribir de nuevo como tampoco había hecho en años, tengo que decir que me encano hacerlo, había olvidado lo bueno era crear algo. ¿por qué no lo hice en la otra cuenta? Bueno digamos que no quería tocarlo en parte por que quiero que se quede así como recuerdo de lo que un día fui en otra etapa de mi vida siendo testigo de esa época y por otra parte por que ahora soy diferente y quiero escribir pero siendo la que soy ahora. _

_Segundo pues notaran que no es tampoco la misma historia que antes tiene el esqueleto y los eventos importantes que siempre se quedaron en mi memoria sobre todo para los futuros capítulos pero casi todo lo demás como leerán es diferente, sobre todo creo que es por que ya estoy en otra etapa de mi vida y además también hace años aprendí a dos que tres manejar mi dislexia y no tener tantos errores de ortografía jajaja leo ahora la otra y casi muero de vergüenza pero espero mejorar mucho por eso en esta._

_Tercero esta historia también comenzara diez años antes de cierta forma distinta. _

_Eso es básicamente todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora espero sinceramente que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla y me den sus opiniones a respecto_

_Ely1313 antes conocida como InuCat (sigo sin tener imaginación para los nombres) _

* * *

_Prefacio _

_Esa tarde ya moría con rapidez y el calor del día se iba con ella, el parque era todo lo que un parque debía de ser, era boscoso y tenia bellos prados de puro pasto verde claro siendo un lugar preferido por muchos para tomar una buena siesta. Debajo de los árboles las personas hablaban o novios se besaban, las familias comían a sus alrededores y los niños jugaban, por todas partes se respiraba tranquilidad y paz._

_Esa tarde como muchas otras antes una pequeña figura esperaba silenciosa junto a un gran árbol. Tenia frente a esta una gran variedad de comida de todo tipo, arroz, pollo y verduras las cuales llevaban un gran olor a cual pasara. Ella levanto sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, buscando a alguien pero no realmente esperando encontrarlo. Ese día como tantos otros días sus padres no llegaban por ella, pero esto no la desanimaba realmente estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, sobre todo a no estar con sus padres no es que no los amara, todo lo contrario es solo que había aprendido que en cuanto a ellos la gran mayoría de las veces menos era más. _

_Comía lentamente esta segura que aun tardarían un rato mas en darse cuenta de que les faltaba algo, en ese caso ella, nunca le dejaba de sorprender como sus padres resguardaban celosamente sus pertenencias, fura este objeto o persona._

_No tenia mucho tiempo que se habían mudado a Japón a vivir solo unas semanas pero le gustaba mucho vivir en el, ella cerro los ojos y pensó en todos los otros lugares, casas y amigos que había tenido y dejado ya en su corta pero cambiante vida. Esta vez esperaba que su padre cumpliera su promesa de que se quedarían muchos años en ese país, deseaba intensamente poder echar raíces por una vez en su vida, tener sitios y caras conocidas, formar rutinas y hasta llegar a aburrirse por siempre hacer lo mismo._

_Después de un rato de estar sentada en la manta sobre el pasto se fue a caminar llevándose la caja de arroz que le quedaba. Camino sin rumbo fijo solo disfrutando del paisaje y de cómo el viento jugaba de vez en cuando con su cabello, el cual era frecuentemente criticado por su madre ya que solía tenerlo largo y algo desalineado. _

_Sin ver por donde iba de repente se tropezó cayendo al suelo y desde el volteo a ver que era lo que había provocado su caída, ella se encontró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no era un "que" sino un "quien". Era un niño pequeño que dormía junto a un árbol caído, él parecía que solo era un poco mas grande que ella, pero a diferencia , él se veía sucio, con ropa vieja y usada, su pelo estaba maltratado pero era un bello color plata, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que sobre esta cabellera estaban 2 pequeñas orejas, parecidas a las de un gato, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, supuso que mucha gente en su lugar tendría miedo o quizás hasta saliera despavorida corriendo pero lo que ella realmente sintió fue extrema curiosidad, nunca había sido buena en esperar sorpresas o dejar envueltos los regalos hasta navidad, no podía con el suspenso._

_Pero además de esa emoción predominante de su carácter, ella al verlo no sintió miedo por que se había entrenado hace mucho a reconocer a las personas malvadas o crueles que aun que quizás no tuvieran un aspecto amenazante, ella podía ver su naturaleza oscura y perversa, esa necesidad que no podían cubrir de tener que hacer daño. Pero examinando a ese niño, ella no detectaba malicia en él y mas bien le creaba cierto sentimiento de ternura al verlo._

_De repente el viento soplo fuerte de nuevo y observo como las pequeñas orejas del niño se movían con el, ella sonrío, que lindo pensó y así que sin pararse a pensar mucho en lo que hacia o en las consecuencias de sus actos, lentamente levanto las manos para acariciar las dos rejitas, se sentían suaves y calidas al tacto, se dio cuenta que podía pasar el día haciendo eso, de la nada escucho un ronroneo y miro sorprendida que venia de él, otra cosa linda pensó y con ese pensamiento volteo a ver su rostro y se encontró con él abriendo sus ojos y dejando a relucir dos bellos ojos dorados._

_Él no entendía como es que se había metido en esa situación, lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido, por estar tan cansado, tenia días que no dormía y muchos mas que no probaba mucho mas que migajas en cuanto alimento. Desde que tenia recuerdos, el dolor de heridas, el frío o el hambre, eran siempre lo que lo despertaban pero eso no era lo que había pasado hoy, se encontraba en un vacío oscuro y lejano cuando sin ver de donde un sentimiento de calidez lo llenaba y lo sacaba de ese lugar inhóspito._

_Ahora que se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento provenía de esa niña frente a el, tenia grandes y hermosos ojos azul cielo, cabello negro y largo con una cara bellamente proporcionada, blanca y con aspecto de porcelana como si fuera una muñeca y por lo que podía ver también se vestía como una, pero lo mas particular de toda ella era ese dulce aroma que tenia, como una tarde de verano. Al ver sus manos se dio cuenta de que esta estaba sobre él acariciando sus orejas, eso debió de ser lo que lo despertó, ese sentimiento de ser acariciado, era algo ya tan ajeno a él desde hace mucho tiempo que casi ni lo recordaba, existió una época donde era parte de su vida pero eso había muerto junto con muchas otras cosas ya tan largamente enterradas en el pasado que muchas veces se preguntaba si realmente fueron reales en si alguna vez. Se sentía tan bien ser tocado dulcemente, no con crueldad, desden o incluso odio y mas aun al ver sus ojos y notar que ella lo miraba solo expectativamente sin nada de rechazo o desprecio por él y… lo que era. Encontrando su voz pregunto. _

"_¿qué haces?" – dijo rompiendo el contacto con ella y sus orejas._

"_lo siento, ¿te lastime?" – dijo con sincera preocupación en sus ojos._

"_no, solo me sorprendiste, no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente haga eso" – dijo también con sinceridad, sus orejas nunca habían sido objeto de ternura alguna todo lo contrario eran constantemente las victimas de ataques y agresión._

"_si me imagino que no todos se atreven, disculpa, es solo que caminaba y sin querer me tropecé contigo, me llamo Kagome Higurashi" – dijo ella. _

"_yo… yo soy Inuyasha" – dijo él no recordando la ultima vez que a alguien le había importado. _

"_Mucho gusto Inuyasha, ¿vives por aquí?, yo soy nueva en la ciudad" – dijo Kagome, aun se sentía apenada por lo que había echo pero le agrada mucho Inuyasha así que dejo su vergüenza a un lado. _

"_mas o menos, no tengo un hogar precisamente, mis padres murieron hace muchos años así que desde entonces vivo día a día, duermo donde encuentre un lugar seguro para la noche o descansar como vez ahora, puedo conseguir el trabajo ocasional que me alimenta por unas semanas, después de eso puedo logro encontrar comida aquí y aya la gente la deja donde quiera, no es tan malo como te imaginas o… quizás si, no se, no conozco otra forma de vida. " – dijo Inuyasha, sin saber muy bien por que se lo decía, después de todo era una extraña._

"_¿eso hacías aquí? ¿buscabas comida?– pregunto Kagome, no pudiéndose imaginar la vida que ese niño había tenido que llevar, la vida de ella era una de lujo y comodidad, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por la comida o por si iba a tener un lugar para dormir esa noche. _

"_si, con la crisis económica no e podido conseguir dinero al igual que muchos otros, así que vengo aquí cuando eso ocurre pero en los últimos días no he tenido mucha suerte" – dijo Inuyasha, por alguna razón que no llagaba a entender, encontró que hablar con ella era fácil, no le costaba trabajo contarle cosas de su vida, ya que no se sentía juzgado o condenado de ninguna manera._

_Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar la resignación en su voz y fue cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza, volteo al suelo y encontró lo que buscaba. _

"_ten, no es mucho pero esta rico" – dijo Kagome dándole su caja de arroz, él la miro extrañado. _

"_no quiero caridad, ni mucho menos tu lástima" – dijo Inuyasha, volteando su cabeza, la cual le decía que era el mas grande de los tontos, no había comido en días y ahora rechazaba comida, ¡comida!, todo por su gran y molesto orgullo, el cual le recordó no lo iba a alimentar._

"_mmm... pues yo creo que en ese caso si no lo quieres lo dejare aquí, en el suelo, a tu lado, como tu dices la gente deja comida por todas partes ¿no?, esta es una de esas veces" – dijo Kagome. _

_Inuyasha volteo a verla y ella lo miraba de igual forma, cualquier otro se hubiera enojado o se hubiera marchado del lugar, pero no deslumbraba en esos ojos azules tal enojo y no parecía inclinada a moverse en ningún futuro cercano, agradeció con toda su alma ese gesto de generosidad y la paciencia que ella mostraba. Lentamente tomo la caja de arroz y la abrió inmediatamente llego a el olor de la comida, la devoro como el niño medio muerto de hambre que era, aun que a la vez quería hacerlo mas lento ya que no creía volver a comer algo tan delicioso jamás. _

_Ella lo miraba sonriendo, no conocía a mucha gente que disfrutara comer tanto algo y le daba alegría poder el goce que Inuyasha sentía en ese momento por un acto de ella muy pequeño. _

_Poco tiempo después Kagome estaba sentada junto a el contándole de todos las ciudades en las que había vivido, los lugares que aun quería visitar y donde quería tener grandes aventuras, Inuyasha por su parte se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por ella, la escuchaba hablar pendiente de cada palabra, le hablaba de cosas que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar o siquiera soñar con llegar a vivir, se dio cuenta en ese momento que había mucho mas en este mundo que solo lo que el conocía y eso le dio como nada en mucho tiempo esperanza, esperanza de que algún día podía llegar a cambiar su vida si resistía lo suficiente, existían muchas cosas buenas por las que luchar. Después de un rato ella se callo._

"_lo siento, ¿te estoy aburriendo?" – dijo Kagome, "mis padres siempre se quejan de que no digo mas que tonterías y que los canso con mis fantasías que son cosas tontas de pensar" _

"_yo no creo que sea así, además me gusta escucharte contarme de todos esos lugares que ni sabia que existían" – dijo Inuyasha, y era verdad ella abría su mundo con cada palabra. _

_En ese momento Kagome escucho su nombre desde lo lejos, sus padres finalmente habían llegado por ella ahora que ya casi caía la noche y se asomaban las primeras estrellas en el firmamento._

"_Inuyasha llegaron por mi, me tengo que ir" – dijo Kagome._

_había sido bueno mientras duro pensó tristemente Inuyasha viéndola levantarse para irse, nunca la volvería a ver y no podía evitar sentirse triste por eso. Pero antes de que se fuera tenia que saber algo._

"_¿no te dio miedo o asco tocar mis orejas, estar conmigo?" – dijo Inuyasha mirando el suelo en vez de a ella._

"_¿por qué debería? Son bonitas y claro que no me das miedo Inuyasha y mucho menos asco, que tonterías dices, mejor dime si vas a estar aquí mañana, quisiera verte, te traeré el doble de comida, mi nana hace el mejor almuerzo del mundo" – dijo Kagome, sin entender de donde venia la pregunta. _

"_¿por qué arias todo eso?" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_pues me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, no conozco a nadie mas y tu me agradas mucho Inuyasha" – dijo Kagome._

_Por un momento Inuyasha se quedo sin habla alguna no podía creer que una persona, una persona cuerda para eso lo tratara de esa forma como… como si él le importara, siendo lo que él era, o quizás era eso la había juzgado mal y realmente esta demente, pero luego lo pensó mejor quizás con la vida tan resguardada tenia por lo poco que había escuchado de ella, no entendía o comprendía las diferencias entre los dos que todo el resto del universo parecía conocer y aceptar._

"_¿sabes lo que es un hibrido?" – dijo Inuyasha, si lo labia seguramente ya no querría verlo mañana o para eso nunca mas. _

"_¿no entiendo a que te refieres?, mejor dime si vas a estar aquí mañana" – dijo Kagome._

_No sabia lo que él era por eso se portaba así con él, era refrescante ser tratado como una persona normal , como un niño normal._

"_pregúntaselo a tu padre esta noche, estaré esperándote aquí mañana pero si después de saberlo no vienes y no quieres ser mi amiga entonces lo entenderé" – dijo Inuyasha. _

_Kagome se fue no muy segura de lo que él había estado hablando, sus padres estaban en la entrada cada uno con traje, celular en las manos y con la usual impaciencia en sus rostros._

"_Kagome llegas tarde, te hemos dicho que no juegues lejos en el bosque, es peligroso" – dijo su madre mientras colgaba de una llamada y luego contestaba otra. _

_Los tres subieron a la limosina para luego dirigirse a la mansión Higurashi. _

_Los padres de Kagome eran importantes empresarios y políticos en el mundo, en dueños de muchas multinacionales y tenían un increíble poder. Sesshomaru el padre de ella se había levantado del anonimato solo poco tiempo después de que Kagome naciera, era despiadado a la hora de hacer negocios y no había nada que amara mas que destruir compañías pequeñas y aumentar sus ganancias con eso._

_Kikyo su madre por otro lado era de dinero viejo habiendo heredado todo cuando su padre murió y la abuela de Kagome Kaede había enfermado repentinamente teniendo que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en cama. Kagome miro a su padre y vio que este finalmente había colgado de su llamada de negocios así que decidió tomar su oportunidad._

"_padre ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" – dijo Kagome, no muy segura de la recepción de su petición todo dependía si la transacción de su padre había sido satisfactorio o no y por ende este seria su estado de humor._

"_¿qué es lo que deseas saber?" – dijo Sesshomaru. _

"_¿padre ¿qué es un hibrido?" – dijo Kagome, viendo de inmediato en la cara de su padre._

"_¿quién te hablo de eso?"- exigió Sesshomaru. _

"_lo escuche en la escuela" – dijo Kagome rápido no queriendo revelar aun la existencia de Inuyasha. _

"_bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano tiene que saber que son, como tu bien sabes este mundo es controlado por básicamente dos partidos políticos muy poderosos de dos razas muy distintas, los demonios, espíritus y demás y al que yo pertenezco el de los humanos, veras los demonios son poderosos y despiadados pero mantienen la paz con nosotros para evitar guerras ya que igual que quieren poder de otras formas y cada quien de estos dos bandos conocemos nuestro lugar, quienes somos y a donde pertenecemos y respetamos sobre todas las cosas esa regla de no mezclar la sangre, así que para responder a tu pregunta un hibrido es precisamente la ruptura de esa regla, son una aberración que no debió nacer nunca" - dijo Sesshomaru. _

"_entonces quiere decir que un niño así tendría un padre o madre humana y el otro seria un demonio?" – pregunto Kagome. _

"_así es, es una vergüenza que exista gente que se atreva a hacer eso" – dijo Sesshomaru._

"_pero padre ¿qué pasa si una humana ama a un demonio?¿no cuenta el amor? ¿No debería no importar lo que fueran si se amaran realmente?" – dijo Kagome. _

"_no digas tonterías Kagome, y no quiero escucharte repetirlas mucho menos ,tu madre se desmayaría si lo hicieras, ellos son lo que son y nosotros somos lo que somos no puede existir tal cosa como el amor entre los dos" – dijo Sesshomaru. _

_Después de eso al llegar a la mansión Kagome fue despedida por sus padres, los cuales se dirigieron rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos en partes diferentes de la casa. A ella le gustaba su nueva casa, quizás por razones extrañas de entender era excesivamente grande, vieja de un estilo victoriano y si se la veía de noche de cierta forma podía llegar a ser aterradora pero ella aun así la ama, le gustaba encontrar tantas cosas diferentes cada vez que la recorría, siempre había sorpresas y parecía que había una historia detrás de cada esquina, su abuela Kaede había vivido hay de niña al igual que su madre pero tenia muchos años desabitada, Kagome amaba las cosas viejas y antiguas siempre le gustaba ponerse a pensar en todas las cosas que pudieron a ver vivido o visto y como fue que tarde o temprano llegaron a ella, pero esa noche todo eso no era lo que mantenía su mente ocupada. _

_Todo lo que su padre le había dicho revoloteaba en la cabeza de Kagome, sabia que era aun una niña pequeña que no entendía mucho de la vida, ni mucho menos de cómo funcionaba este o las reglas bajo las que se regia, pero simplemente no podía entender por que si dos personas no pueden estar juntas, ni mucho menos por que ser diferente como lo era Inuyasha tenia que ser visto como una aberración, ya que sino tenia mas que horas de conocerlo, ella pudo ver que Inuyasha tenia bondad y nobleza en él, muy a diferencia de una gran cantidad de personas o demonios._

_Embargada por tantos pensamientos se fue a uno de sus lugares favoritos, camino por los largos pasillos en la oscuridad sin prender las luces ya que la oscuridad no le molestaba todo para llegar a la gran biblioteca de la mansión. Esta era grande y espaciosa como todo lo demás en la casa, tenia libros por todas partes llenando las estanterías y libreros hasta llegar al techo, sofás cómodos se encontraban distribuidos esporádicamente sobre la gran variedad de alfombras en el suelo, una de las cosas que mas se notaba inmediatamente al entrar era la gran chimenea en el centro de la habitación que iluminaba pálidamente el lugar. _

_Entrando por entre las pesadas puertas de madera, Kagome se dirigió a buscar el libro que necesitaba, su abuela y bisabuela todas había sido grandes lectoras durante sus vidas y tenia una impresionante colección de libros sobre casi todos los tema imaginables, con eso en mente tomo una de las escaleras y llego hasta el libro que buscaba para luego sentarse en un sofá. Este era uno de os muchos libros sobre demonios que existía en la casa, ya que la familia de su madre desde generaciones atrás todas las mujeres eran entrenadas para ser sacerdotisas, poseedoras todas de un gran poder espiritual. Su madre había renunciado a eso tenia tiempo ya, en parte por que a pesar de tener un inmenso poder no tenia el don que por ejemplo su abuela y bisabuela habían tenido, Kagome técnicamente no debía de saber todo esto pero un días había sobre escuchado a su abuela y madre hablar de ello, ya que Kaede quería que Kagome tuviera también su entrenamiento en las artes de la familia, pero recibió un rotundo no por parte de Kikyo su madre, alegando que Kagome no tenia por que saber de esas cosas ya pasadas de moda, por su parte Kagome si quería prender sobre todas las cosas que había leído que se podía llegar a hacer una vez desarrollado sus poderes sobre todo quería poder llegar a sanar con ellos._

_Kagome comenzó a leer, en el explicaba sobre los híbridos y por que estos debían de ser rechazados por no ser de raza pura, siendo estos solo la mitad de dos cosas pero no siendo realmente una. Ella busco y leyó en muchos libros, la mayoría no hacia ni mención de ellos pero los que si lo hacían con dureza. _

_Después de un rato cerro los libros y se quedo pensado, habiendo escuchado a su padre y leído los diferentes libros, aun así no comprendía por que eran tan rechazados, ¿qué acaso la gene no se da cuenta que también son personas?, pensó Kagome en la casi oscuridad, miro hacia la ventana y vio como esta era bañada por el haz de luz proveniente de la luna que era casi llena esa noche, observando lo plateado de ella, recordó el como era el cabello de Inuyasha de casi el mismo color, así lo miro en su mente, como lo había encontrado hoy casi desmayado de tanta hambre y con esa ropa vieja y manchada por el uso, pensó en sus orejas juguetonas, en la forma gustosa en la que había comido el arroz que ella le dio, pero sobre todo recordó lo bello y triste que eran sus ojos llenos de sabiduría mas aya de sus años, habiendo visto y vivido cosas que un niño no debía, pero inspeccionando esto Kagome llego a la conclusión de que Inuyasha era precisamente eso, un niño aun, tal y como lo era ella, todo esto sin importar las condiciones de su nacimiento. Así que Kagome decidió que no le importaba ni le importaría, nada eso y lo trataría como a cualquier niño normal por que para su pensar…. él lo era. _

_Inuyasha se encontraba sobre el árbol donde él y Kagome habían hablado ayer, se preguntaba donde estaría, si ya sabia lo que era y mas importante si en estos momento lo detestaba por ello, era extraño pero a pesar de que para ahora estaba mas que acostumbrado al rechazo por alguna razón le lastimaba pensar que ella lo hiciera, no estaba muy seguro del por que estaba hay después de todo probablemente no vendría, ¿qué niña pequeña se atrevería?, pero después de tener ayer el primer buen recuerdo de en mucho tiempo no podía evitar querer mas._

_Así que la espero fielmente junto al árbol después de un rato un soplido del viento lo hizo voltear y a lo lejos vio la pequeña figura de Kagome, estaba a gran distancia aun pero el aroma que había recibido era definitivamente de ella. Bajo con gracia de la rama del árbol, no muy seguro de que hacer, las interacciones sociales definitivamente no eran su fuerte. _

"_Inuyasha, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ven corre que la comida se enfría" – dijo Kagome tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo hacia el otro lado del bosque. _

_Él se sobre salto de cierta forma al sentir su mano pequeña ser tomaba tan dulcemente por ella, pero la siguió de todas formas, al llegar al lugar vio que ella lo tenia ya todo preparado para la comida, todo estaba puesto como cuando veía a lo lejos a los niños y sus familias el los días de campo. Nunca espero realmente llegar a ser parte de uno. _

"_Inuyasha parece que el arroz de ayer te gusto así que empezaremos con el y luego pasaremos al pollo y el postre" – dijo Kagome. _

"_Kagome, ¿le preguntaste a tu padre lo que te pedí?" – dijo Inuyasha, no queriendo darse a si mismo falsas esperanzas._

"_si Inuyasha, pero eso no cambio mi manera de pensar, aun quiero ser tu amiga, claro si tu así también lo quieres" – dijo Kagome. _

_Él la miro a los ojos, a lo mas profundo de su ser y vio tanta luz y bondad que se le nublo la vista por pequeñas lagrimas, nunca había tenido un amigo en su vida y ahora gracias a ella finalmente podía saber lo que era eso. _

"_si Kagome me gustaría" - dijo Inuyasha firmemente._

_De esa forma pasaron lo días, convirtiéndose en semanas y los dos se volvieron inseparables, Kagome pasaba todo su tiempo fuera de casa con él, compartiendo todo los aspectos de su vida. Ella se comenzó a preguntar si no seria el destino el que los cruzo ese día, era extraño de pensar la forma tan fácil en la que los dos se relacionaban, se entendían de una forma elemental._

_Pero a pesar de que ambos estaban extasiados por la nueva amistad no todo era tan sencillo, ya que aun que los dos siempre existía la armonía no era de la misma forma como los trata el resto del mundo, les lanzaban miradas oscuras llenas de desapruebo y hacían comentarios horribles acerca de los dos. Inuyasha secretamente tenia miedo por dentro, temía que Kagome se hartara de todo eso y se fuera de su lado, pero como poco a poco iba aprendiendo de su nueva amiga, Kagome poseía un gran corazón y una fuerte lealtad que lo acompañaba. _

_Esa tarde como muchas otras ya en su memoria Inuyasha se encontraba esperando a Kagome, de cierta forma sentía como si siempre lo hubiera lo hubiera hecho, en esa ocasión la esperaba ya que ella fue a comprar helados para los dos, existían ocasiones cuando se sentía mal por todas las cosas que Kagome le daba por el hecho de no tener nada con que devolverlo. Pero se prometió así mismo que algún podría, de alguna manera como fuera se lo de volvería._

_Camino hacia donde estaba el puesto de helados cuando vio a un chico mayor acercándose a Kagome, eso no le gusto, lo conocía era un bueno para nada que solo le gustaba molestar a personas mas pequeñas que él. Se acerco mas cuando vio que este comenzó a forcejear con Kagome tratando de tomar los helados de sus manos, en ese momento Inuyasha enfureció, nunca dejaría que nadie la lastimara, la protegería con su vida de ser así necesario. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra él dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, este era considerablemente mas grande y fuerte que él mismo, pero todo eso no le importo solo sabia que había tratado de lastimar a Kagome y eso seria algo que nunca le perdonaría, pero después de la sorpresa inicial este lo golpeo de regreso ferozmente hiriendo su nariz, pero Inuyasha no le dio importancia, lo habían golpeado bastante mas fuerte y salvajemente. _

"_¿qué crees que haces tonto?" – dijo el matón de poca monta. _

"_aléjate de ella Toguro, ahora" – dijo Inuyasha puntualizando la ultima palabra. _

"_¿ y si no que sucio hibrido? ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?" – dijo Toguro._

"_acabare contigo" – dijo Inuyasha sin dudarlo dos veces._

_Toguro lo miro, era cierto que solo era un hibrido carente del verdadero poder de un demonio y que este era mucho mas pequeño que él pero al dirigir su mirada a sus ojos vio tal determinación que dudo un segundo, entendió en ese momento que él aria lo que fuera por esa niña, sin importar la sangre que tuviera que derramar, siendo esta la suya o la de otros, por ese motivo sintió cierto respeto por él, protegía algo que aparentemente amaba con habido fervor, por ese motivo decidió retirarse además de que el golpe que le había dado realmente había dolido y a pesar de sus ventajas debido a eso no estaba muy seguro si saldría victorioso o no o lo que le costaría serlo._

"_esta bien niño, como tu quieras, no están importante de todas maneras" – dijo Toguro retirándose del lugar. _

_Kagome respiro aliviada al ver que ese chico llamado Toguro se marchaba, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, estaba sangrando de la nariz pero esta no parecía estar rota. Se había asustado tanto cuando lo vio sangrando y tratando de enfrentarse a ese bravucón pero a la vez lo veía con aun mas admiración que antes si eso era posible, nunca había conocido a alguien con tanto valor como Inuyasha, además de que la había hecho sentirse protegía al saber que él estaba hay para ella._

"_!Inuyasha! ¿estas bien?" – pregunto Kagome, inspeccionándolo mas de cerca._

"_si no te preocupes, he tenido peores" – dijo Inuyasha, y otra cosa que disminuía su dolor era que lo hacia sentirse bien saber que tenia a alguien que lo cuidaba._

"_ven déjame curarte, esto solo lo he leído en libros y no ara gran cosa pero creo que podrá mejorar algo por lo menos" – dijo Kagome, mientras frotaba sus manos rápidamente una con la otra y luego las ponía delicadamente sobre la nariz herida._

"_¿tienes poderes espirituales?" – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido._

"_si, pero no son gran cosa, nunca me han entrenado y esto es casi todo lo que puedo hacer, te digo es casi insignificante" – dijo Kagome._

_Inuyasha no lo vio así, sus manos transmitían su calidez, tomaban el dolor y regresaban solo bienestar, solo había conocido a otra persona capaz de hacer eso._

"_mi madre también tenia grandes poderes espirituales, aun recuerdo como curaba mis rasguños sin me lastimaba al jugar" – dijo Inuyasha, era la primera vez que le hablaba de su madre, era algo que le dolía mucho._

"_debió de ser magnifica, ese es uno de mis sueños llegar a poder curar de esa manera" – dijo Kagome sonriéndole. _

_Inuyasha la acompaño a su casa después de eso no queriendo arriesgarse a esperar a sus padres hasta la noche. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha vio la casa y se dio cuenta de cuan tan diferentes eran sus mundos, deseando mas que nunca ser algo mejor, mucho mejor de lo que era para así merecer verdaderamente estar con ella. _

"_te veo mañana Inu, cuídate" – dijo Kagome despidiéndose. _

"_y tú" – dijo Inuyasha a lo lejos._

_Pero sin darse cuanta eran observados por una figura en la oscuridad. Al entrar a su casa Kagome llego casi hasta su cuarto cuando su madre la detuvo._

"_Kagome tu padre y yo queremos verte en el estudio" – dijo Kikyo fríamente. _

_Kagome la siguió preguntándose de que se trababa todo eso ahora, al entrar en la oficina vio a su madre cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, y ahora observando la gélida mirada de su padre sabia que estaba en problemas. _

"_Kagome tu madre me dice terribles cosas de ti, dice que te vio llegar a la casa con un asqueroso hibrido, ¿es eso cierto?" – dijo Sesshomaru. _

"_si…" – dijo Kagome, ahora entendió a donde iba todo. _

"_¿quién era y que hacia contigo Kagome?" – dijo Sesshomaru con furia a penas contenida._

"_se llama Inuyasha y es mi amigo" – dijo Kagome sacando valor de no sabia donde._

_La reacción de sus dos padres fue casi instantánea, Sesshomaru se paro tirando su silla en su enojo y Kikyo por su parte recorrió la distancia entre las dos y tomo fuertemente del brazo._

"_¿qué estupideces dices niña?" – dijo Kikyo._

"_Inuyasha y yo somos amigos" – dijo Kagome de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor en su brazo._

"_te das cuenta de la insensatez que estas cometiendo, si mis enemigos se enteraran de esto lo aprovecharían para hundirme, mi carrera va en acenso y quizás en unos años pueda llegar a ser primer ministro, pero nada de eso se dará si tu haces estupideces de ese tamaño" – dijo Sesshomaru. _

"_pero padre, entiende, no quiero dejarlo, no me importa lo que sea para los demás, ya que para mi es mi mejor amigo solamente" – dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_no seas tonta Kagome, tu y él no pueden ser amigos, son demasiado diferentes" – dijo Kikyo._

"_quiero que en este momento termines esa relación, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a verlo" – dijo Sesshomaru._

"_pero no es justo padre" – dijo Kagome, pero en ese momento Kikyo la tira al suelo fuertemente._

"_cállate niña necia, vas a hacerle caso a tu padre y eso esto todo, ahora lárgate a tu habitación que no puedo verte mas" – dijo Kikyo._

_Kagome salio corriendo sin ver bien por donde iba debido a la las lagrimas, su madre nunca había sido muy afectiva con ella pero jamás la había tratado con tanta frialdad como hoy, y su padre, ¿qué podía decir de él?, había ignorado sus sentimiento completamente, sin importarle lo que ella quisiera o deseara, solo había pensado en sus negocios, le dolía tanto muchísimo mas que las heridas físicas serian las que realmente tardarían en sanar._

_Al día siguiente le platico a Inuyasha todo lo sucedió, sintiendo ya solo de esa manera cierto alivio a su pena, le gustaba tanto poder tener a alguien al que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. _

_Inuyasha por su parte estaba horrorizado por la forma en la que la habían tratado, sabia que no era ninguna autoridad en cuanto a familias, pero estaba seguro que eso no era normal ni correcto, pero también no pudo evitar el sentimiento de pánico al pensar que la alejaran de él para siempre o que llegaran a lastimarla seriamente por su culpa. Mientras esos pensamientos invadían perversamente su cerebro fueron rodeados por tres hombre de negro._

"_señorita Kagome tiene que venir con nosotros en este momento" – dijo uno de ellos tomando el brazo aun lastimado de Kagome y tirando de él, Inuyasha vio el dolor en la cara de Kagome y se lanzo contra él. _

"_maldito niño, pero recibirás tu merecido" – dijo el mientras los otros dos rodeaban a Inuyasha y lo atacaban._

"_¡no!" – grito Kagome al ver la brutal manera en que los dos hombre de negro lo golpeaban, aprovechándose injustamente de su mayor numero y tamaño. _

"_denle su merecido," – dijo él gozando de la escena._

"_¡por favor no mas!, ¡Deténganse!, ¡no lo lastimen ya!" – dijo Kagome desesperada._

"_es hora de irse a casa señorita" – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y levantándola para llevarla al carro._

"_¡no bájame! ¡Inuyasha!" – grito Kagome._

"_suéltala" – grito Inuyasha, trato de soltarse de los brazos del que lo sostenía, pero era imposible, sintió el dolor invadir de nuevo su pequeño cuerpo cuando otro golpe llego a él, como se odio así mismo por no poder ayudarla, por tener que verla sufrir y llorar y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer desaparecer todo aquello que le hacia daño, ser solo capaz de simplemente mirar impotente mitras ese hombre la metía al carro y la alejaba de él. Sintió otro golpe y finalmente se desmorono al suelo, aun así trato de arrastrarse hacia ella mientras la escuchaba gritar desconsolada su nombre al tiempo que golpeaba la ventana, seria una imagen que nunca podría borrar de su memoria, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados prontamente cuando sintió las patadas inclementes sobre su cuerpo ya gravemente herido, su mundo se oscureció en ese momento quedando inconsciente._

_Al llegar a su casa, Kagome entro corriendo y llego a la parte de la casa que estaba totalmente prohibida para ella, aquí vivía su abuela Kaede, la cual no podía ver por que sus padres lo consideraban malo para la enfermedad de ella, Kagome no queriendo lastimarla por ese motivo no la molestaba pero no tenia a quien mas recurrir._

_Viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor Kagome entro en la habitación de su abuela, la encontró sentada sobre un escritorio escribiendo una carta, ella volteo y la miro sorprendida._

"_¿Kagome, esa eres tu pequeña?" – dijo Kaede. _

"_si abuela soy yo, perdóname por molestarte pero no se a quien mas acudir" – dijo Kagome._

_Kaede la miro mejor y vio el pobre estado en el que se encontraba su nieta, con una cara de tristeza que no pertenecía a alguien de tan corta edad._

"_¿qué paso criatura?" – dijo Kaede, fue en ese momento cuando Kagome le relato brevemente toda su historia con Inuyasha y lo que ese terrible día había pasado._

"_por favor abuela ayúdalo, te juro que es una buena persona, es el mejor amigo que alguien pueda desear" – dijo Kagome con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos azules._

"_te creo pequeña, ya, ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien" – dijo Kaede, no podía negar que se encontraba profundamente sorprendida por la historia de su nieta, pero siendo que ella misma nunca había comprendido todos esos prejuicios podía entender como era que alguien con el corazón tan grande como el de Kagome era capaz de ver mas aya de ello, así el alma, algo que le tomaba a la mayoría de la gente todo una vida aprender._

_Minutos mas tarde Kagome y su abuela se encontraban dentro del coche de ella siendo llevadas por su fiel conductor de toda la vida, él jamás las traicionaría había sido toda una odisea poder subirse al carro sin ser vista, pero no podía quedarse en casa como su abuela lo había sugerido sin saber que era lo que pasaba con Inuyasha._

_Al llegar al bosque empezó a buscar desesperada por todas partes, sin ningún existo a la hora de encontrarlo, sintió como un temblor invadía su cuerpo, si no encontraba a Inuyasha nunca se lo perdonaría. Cuando pensó que se volvería loca por el temor lo distinguió a lo lejos gracias a su pelo plateado. _

"_¡Inuyasha!" – grito Kagome, ella corrió hacia él, estaba bastante mal herido pero parecía estable por el momento, no podía creer la forma en la que esos dos brutos lo habían dejado, él abrió sus ojos y sonrío aun que dolía, pero claro todo lo demás también lo hacia en ese punto._

"_Inuyasha, tonto ¿por qué te escondiste?, me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte, me tenia preocupada" – dijo Kagome._

"_lo siento Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha con voz apenas audible, la verdad era que ese era el árbol donde la había conocido y llego a el por que quería sentirse mas cerca de ella de alguna manera. _

"_no Inuyasha yo soy la que lo siente, te han lastimado tanto por mi culpa" – dijo Kagome._

"_eso no me importa, aria lo que fuera por ti" – dijo Inuyasha, y era así, lo decía de corazón._

_Esa noche Kagome y su abuela llevaron a Inuyasha a casa de un viejo amigo de ella, donde le aseguro iba a ser bien atendido. Él lugar al que llegaron parecía ser un viejo dojo pero bien mantenido, en el fueron recibidas por un hombre extremadamente pequeño, de pelo ya blanco y nariz puntiaguda._

"_Kagome, el es mi buen amigo el señor Mioga" – dijo Kaede._

"_pasen, pasen son bienvenidos" – dijo Mioga._

_Colocaron a Inuyasha sobre una cama ya preparada para él, donde Kagome vio como el pequeño hombre comenzó a examinarlo, después de un rato dio su conclusión._

"_fue herido gravemente pero sus heridas sanaran pronto, la sangre de demonio en el ya esta haciendo un estupendo trabajo para curarlo, pero será mejor que se quede aquí uno días hasta que sane completamente, no te preocupes pequeña tu amigo va a estar bien" – dijo Mioga, Kagome y su abuela dejaron a Inuyasha con él y se fueron a la mansión antes de que alguien notara que no estaban._

_Inuyasha se despertó poco a poco sintiendo el ahora familiar dolor en todo su cuerpo, de verdad que le habían dado una paliza, pero sus heridas no lastimaban tanto como el saber que no pudo proteger a la persona mas importante en su vida de nuevo, como a su madre, Inuyasha no había podido ayudar a su amiga. _

_Mioga entro en la habitación y miro al aun pequeño niño, este se encontraba ya despierto, lo cual lo sorprendía de gran manera después de los golpes que había recibido por todo el cuerpo, conocía a muchos luchadores que después de algo así no se pararían en meses, pero sospechaba que las heridas que realmente eran graves las llevaba por dentro, observando los ojos serios que miraban a la hacia la ventana como tratando de resolver un gran misterio._

"_hola, Inuyasha yo soy Mioga, ¿cómo te sientes? Le diste a tu amiga un gran susto" – dijo Mioga, tomando una de las sillas de la habitación para sentarse al lado de Inuyasha._

"_¿dónde estoy?" – pregunto Inuyasha._

"_este es mi dojo, Kagome y su abuela Kaede una gran amiga mía te trajeron aquí para curar tus heridas" – dijo Mioga_

"_¿qué paso con Kagome?" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_esta bien no te preocupes pero sus padres la tienen castigada en su cuarto y no creo que pueda salir de su casa sin autorización en mucho tiempo, eso lo a tenido frenética ya que no puede venir a ver como estas, pero ha llamado todos los días" – dijo Mioga._

"_¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" – pregunto Inuyasha_

"_casi una semana" – dijo Mioga._

_Una semana pensó Inuyasha, ahora se daba cuenta de que definitivamente esos malditos lo hacían lastimado esta vez, todo por que no era mas fuerte, si fuera un demonio nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. _

"_¿en que piensas Inuyasha, que es lo que altera tus pensamientos?" – dijo Mioga._

"_no pude protegerla, lo intente y no pude, quisiera…quisiera ser mas fuerte, poderoso, para que así nada ni nadie me separe de aquello que es importante para mi" – dijo Inuyasha mas para si mismo que para Mioga._

"_¿te gustaría ser mas fuerte?" – dijo Mioga._

"_si" – dijo simplemente Inuyasha, quería ser fuerte por ella._

_Mioga miro los ojos dorados de Inuyasha vio tal profundidad de sentimientos en ellos que se quedo atónito al ver el nivel de necesidad con el que expresaba en ellos ese deseo y con ello tomo una decisión._

"_se como te sientes Inuyasha, pero lo primero es curar esas heridas tuyas, tienes que estar bien para poder mejorar tus habilidades, además de que no quieres preocupar a es bella niña, pero te prometo que al final te ayudare a desarrollar bien tus poderes, si te quedas aquí conmigo te entrenare para que llegues a ser mas fuerte de lo que jamás soñaste ser, ¿qué dices Inuyasha?" – pregunto al final Mioga, tenia muchos años que no tomaba un pupilo pero viendo a Inuyasha sabia que podía llegar a ser grande. _

"_¿quieres que me quede? ¿aquí? ¿para entrenar?" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_si, quiero que te vuelvas mi aprendiz, he entrenado a los mas fuertes del Japón, y tengo una corazonada de que tu también puedes llegar a ser uno de ellos" – dijo Mioga._

_Inuyasha no sabia que decir ante tal propuesta._

"_¿estas seguro? ¿no te importa lo que soy?" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_lo que tú eres es un niño con gran potencial, por eso quiero entrenarte, ¿entonces que dices? ¿te gustaría quedarte?" – dijo Mioga._

"_si… y te prometo entrenar muy fuerte mas que nadie antes" – dijo Inuyasha._

_Mioga sonrío ante tal muestra de espíritu de juventud._

"_no lo dudo Inuyasha" – dijo Mioga._

_Poco después esa tarde Inuyasha recibió una llamada de Kagome._

"_Inuyasha, ¿estas bien? ¿cómo te encuentras?" – pregunto Kagome exaltada._

"_tranquila todo esta bien, me encuentro mucho mejor" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_oh Inuyasha que bueno que estas bien, lo siento tanto Inu, todo es mi culpa, mi padre me dijo que me alejara de ti pero no lo escuche perdóname, debes de odiarme en estos momentos" – dijo Kagome._

"_Kagome no te preocupes, lo que tu padre hizo no tiene nada que ver contigo, además no seas tonta Kagome nunca podría odiarte" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_gracias Inu, de verdad. Mioga me dijo que vas a quedarte con él a entrenar, me da tanto gusto por ti y en parte también por él creo se sentía solo en ese lugar después de no entrenar a nadie en tanto tiempo" – dijo Kagome, estaba muy feliz por que Inuyasha había aceptad la proposición de Mioga, saber que tenia un lugar seguro donde dormir y comer era un gran alivio para ella._

"_ya lo veras Kagome, te prometo entrenar duramente para ser el mejor" – dijo Inuyasha._

_Mientras que sus padres no estaban Kagome paso sus días con su abuela era fantástico estar con ella, le contaba grandes historias de todos los lugares a los que había ido en su juventud y de sus grandes aventuras, pero no solo eso lo que también le fascinaba era el echo de que después de lo ocurrido su abuela le estaba enseñando las artes espirituales y sobre todo como sanar con ellas._

_Era algo que Kagome amaba tanto que se entregaba de lleno a ello y disfrutaba inmensamente. Kaede por su parte estaba totalmente sorprendida por el poder que veía desarrollándose a un nivel espectacular dentro de su nieta, Kagome al igual que ella tenia el verdadero don, una cosa increíble cuando su madre Kikyo había sido toda una decepción, nunca terminaría de entender donde es que había fallado con Kikyo de esa manera, pero viendo a su pequeña nieta sintió grandes esperanza en ella, quizás ella si podría llegar a ser todo lo que una vez soñó para su madre o quizás mucho mas ya que tenia la corazonada que entrenada de la manera correcta podía llegar a ser muchísimo mas fuerte que ella._

_Kagome se despidió de su abuela felizmente y camino rumbo a su habitación, dentro de ella se puso su ropa de dormir y tomo un buen libro para leer un poco antes de dormir, depuse de eso se tumbo sobre su alfombra para comenzar a leerlo, solo que no tubo la oportunidad ya que un golpe la hizo voltear a la ventana y en ella vio a su amigo de pelo plateado sonriendo felizmente._

"_¡Inuyasha!" – grito Kagome, mientras se paraba y corría a abrirle la ventana, "¿qué haces aquí?"_

"_vine a verte claro esta" – dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras Kagome lo abrazaba fuertemente, "mas despacio Kagome aun estoy herido ¿recuerdas?"_

"_lo siento Inu, es que estoy muy contenta de verte, pero aun así no debiste venir, es muy peligroso, ¿no pensaste que pasaría si te vuelven a atrapar?" – dijo Kagome enojada._

"_vamos Kagome, no te enojes, solo quería verte eso es todo, te extrañe" – dijo Inuyasha, viéndola a lo ojos tratando de hacerla entender._

"_oh Inuyasha, yo también quería verte pero no soporto la idea de que te vuelva a pasar algo por mi culpa, no quiero decir esto pero quizás sea mejor que ya no nos veamos mas" – dijo Kagome con lagrimas en la cara._

"_no Kagome, no digas eso, mira tengo un plan, nos veremos en secreto solo tu y yo aquí todas las noches, nadie mas tiene por que saberlo" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_no lo se, es muy arriesgado" – dijo Kagome, ella de verdad quería seguir viéndolo pero nunca lo pondría en peligro deliberado._

"_te prometo tomar todas las precauciones posibles ya veras que nadie me descubrirá, nos veremos en las noches y podrás platicarme de todas las cosas que hiciste y aprendiste durante el día y yo vendré y te contare de mis entrenamientos y de lo fuerte que me estoy volviendo, lo veras Kagome todo saldrá bien" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_eso me gustaría mucho Inuyasha" – dijo Kagome._

_De esa manera pronto se estableció una rutina, Inuyasha todas las noches entraba por la ventana a la habitación de Kagome, donde pronto los dos amigos comenzaron a platicar de un millón de cosas, los temas no parecía nunca acabar, Kagome también le empezó a prestar libros para que se llevara con él, ella sabia que le encantaban aun que él pretendía que eso lo hacia como un favor para ella ya que esas cosas eran para los débiles, él también comenzó a ayudarla con sus tareas de la escuela y con diferentes proyectos que le dejaba su abuela Kaede, por su parte Inuyasha le enseñaba dos que tres movidas de defensa a ella, aun que se quejaba de que no sabia para que lo hacia siendo que él siempre estaría para protegerla y no lo necesitaría, pero también en gran parte lo hacia por que sabia que a su amiga le gustaba aprender de todo, aun que estaba descubriendo que a el también. _

_Tranquilamente pasaron los días, como pasaron los meses y todo era paz en sus vidas pero había una espina en la recién adquirida felicidad de Inuyasha, sabia por Mioga que el cumpleaños de Kagome se acercaba y deseaba darle tanto un regalo si tan solo poseyera algo que ofrecerle. Pasaron mas días y se encontraba mas desesperado, ¿qué iba a hacer? Pensó frenéticamente, fue cuando le pido ayuda a Mioga. _

"_mmm...… si tienes un problema grave Inuyasha pero creo tener justo lo necesario" – dijo Mioga, "te are un trato, ve todos los días después de entrenar con un amigo mío que necesita ayuda en su negocio y te pagara cada semana de esa forma podrás ahorrar para comprarle algo a Kagome"_

_De esa manera, Inuyasha trabaja incansablemente mañana, tarde y noche con un hombre llamado Toya, era una buena persona y lo trataba bien aun que prácticamente lo esclavizaba desde que llegaba hasta que salía pero pagaba bien y eso era lo importante lo malo era que Kagome empezaba a sospechar de algo, ya que él llegaba casi exhausto todas las noches, prácticamente quedándose dormido casa vez._

"_Inuyasha, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué llegas tan cansado todos los días?" – dijo Kagome preocupada._

"_no es nada, no te preocupes" – dijo Inuyasha._

_El tiempo transcurrió y el cumpleaños de Kagome era el viernes, de esa forma ese día el cobro su ultimo pago y se fue a la ciudad en busca de algo bonito que comprarle, busco todo el día pero no encontró nada, tenia que ser perfecto para ella, era ya entraba la noche cuando estaba a punto de rendirse que a lo lejos vio una tienda de antigüedades que ya estaba casi por cerrar y entro en ella por curiosidad. Dentro había toda clase de baratijas, de todos los gustos y tamaños, algún día traería a Kagome aquí le encantaría, miro en una de las repisas y dentro vio un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul en incrustado en el, le pidió a un ayudante que se lo mostrar, era muy bello y observándolo de cerca vio que tenia dos palabras escritas en el por dentro, las leyó y fue todo lo que necesito para ser convencido que ese era lo que tanto había buscado. _

_El anillo costaba casi todo lo que había ahorrado sobrando solo un par de billetes pero Inuyasha los entrego sin pensarlo dos veces, el dinero era algo que solo le interesaba para poder darle a Kagome su regalo. Salio casi corriendo del lugar era tarde ya y ella debía de estarse preguntando donde estaba._

_Kagome no sabia que pensar, Inuyasha no llegaba, ¿seria que se le había olvidado su cumpleaños? No podía ser, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando lo escucho tocar por la ventana._

"_¿Inu! Al fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías" – dijo Kagome emocionada._

"_no Degas tonterías Kagome, no me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo" – dijo Inuyasha._

_Él le dio un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños y emocionada empezó a platicarle todo sobre su día y sobre la mejor noticia, que era que su abuela Kaede había podido convencer a su madre para que fuera entrenada en las artes espirituales, Inuyasha sonrío ante esto estaba feliz por ella, sabia lo importante que era para su persona. Después de un rato los dos amigos se dispusieron a comer el pastel de helado con galleta, el favorito de los dos, Inuyasha lo tomo de la mesa y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Kagome, prendió las 7 velas y espero a que ella apagara al pedir su deseo._

"_pide un deseo Kagome, pero que sea bueno, no se cumple siete todos los días" – dijo Inuyasha riendo._

_Kagome no tenia mucho que pensar ya sabia que era lo que su corazón deseaba, con ese pensamiento en mente soplo cada una de sus velas, partieron el pastel después de eso y comenzaron a comer._

"_Kagome esta fantástico" – dijo Inuyasha entre mordidas._

"_mi abuela lo mando a hacer especialmente para los dos" – dijo Kagome, mientras ella también disfrutaba de su rebanada de pastel._

_Inuyasha deseaba darle su regalo a Kagome así que después de lo que pareció una eternidad la convenció de subir con él al techo a través de la ventana._

"_vamos Kagome no voy a soltarte, te lo prometo" – dijo Inuyasha antes de sostenerla y subirla con el al techo. Ella se aferro a él fuertemente, le tenia miedo a las alturas lo cual era curioso siendo que le encantaban las vistas desde lo alto, pero no podía negar su pánico al mirar la gran distancia que la separaba ahora del suelo._

"_mira las estrellas, ¿no se ven fantásticas desde aquí?" – dijo Inuyasha a la vez que la mantenía cerca de él ya que no pensaba dejarla ir ni por un momento. _

_Kagome miro arriba y a su alrededor y deslumbro cientos de millones de estrellas rodeándolos, era tan hermoso que le quitaba la respiración._

"_es maravilloso" – dijo sonriendo Kagome. _

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban el gran manto negro a su alrededor. Viendo esas estrellas ahora al lado de Kagome así reflexionar a Inuyasha de cuanto había cambiado su vida, se sentía profundamente agradecido con ella por eso, era mas de lo que probablemente él merecía pero se lo agradecía de todas formas. _

"_Kagome quiero darte algo, no es mucho no pude ahorrar la gran cosa trabajando para el amigo de Mioga" – dijo Inuyasha mientras le dada la pequeña cajita. _

"_Inuyasha ¿es por eso que siempre estabas tan cansado? ¿trabajaste todo este tiempo?"– dijo Kagome._

"_si pero te digo no es la gran cosa, no como los regalos que tus padres probablemente pueden darte, pero aun así espero que te guste" – dijo Inuyasha._

_Kagome abrió la caja y dentro vio el mas hermoso anillo que jamás había visto estaba hecho en plata, garigoleado por todas partes y tenia la mas bella piedra azul cielo incrustado en el, se quedo muda ante tal, regalo sobre todo al saber que él había trabajado tan duro para conseguir el dinero y poder comprarle algo, nadie nunca en su vida le había dado algo con mas valor sentimental que eso, el acto había tocado profundamente su corazón._

_Inuyasha por su parte tomo su silencio como un mal indicativo._

"_si no te gusta lo entiendo, no te preocupes, se que es una tontería pero es que cuando vi el color de la piedra me gusto ya que me hizo pensar en tus ojos, son casi del mismo color" – dijo Inuyasha sonrojado al decir algo tan cursi._

"_no digas bobadas Inuyasha me lo amo, es solo que no me esperaba algo así de maravilloso" – dijo Kagome._

"_¿te gusta de verdad?" – pregunto Inuyasha aliviado._

"_por supuesto" – dijo Kagome al tiempo que lo examinaba mas de cerca cuando vio que tenia algo escrito dentro. Dos simples palabras "para siempre". Kagome miro a Inuyasha sin saber que decir de nuevo, el rompió el silencio otra vez_

"_cuando lo leí sabia que debía ser tuyo, quería decirte que eso es lo que somos lo dos, un "para siempre", sin importar que, ni cuando, ni como, tu y yo seres amigos toda al vida Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha, vio dos pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad escaparse de los ojos de Kagome._

"_si Inuyasha, siempre seremos amigos" – dijo Kagome sonriéndole._

_Después de un rato los dos se recostaron y empezaron a formar figuras con las estrellas, mientras que él le mostraba una le dijo._

"_sabes Kagome cuando miro las estrellas y veo toda esa grandes a nuestro alrededor siento unas ganas de salir y ver que mas hay al otro lado del horizonte, mucha gente al ver su inmensidad se siente insignificante pero yo en cambio lo veo y no puedo evitar llenarme de entusiasmo al punto en que siento que voy a reventar al ponerme a pensar en todas las posibilidades que ofrece el mundo" – dijo Inuyasha._

"_se a lo que te refieres, yo me siente de la misma forma, es mas ¿sabes lo que pedí como deseo?... que podamos experimentar todo este mundo juntos, ver, tocar, sentir, descubrir y vivir mil y una aventuras por doquier" _

"_ya veras que será así Kagome, tu y yo recorreremos este mundo algún día y cumpliremos nuestro sueño" – dijo Inuyasha._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

_bueno eso es el final del primer capitulo_

_espero que les aya gustado _

_quiero empezar el primer capitulo de inmediato pero tengo un montón de tarea acumulada ya por escribir este pero espero terminarlo pronto para subirlo…._

_Ely1313_


	2. tiempo de continuar

Inuyasha no es mío y jamás lo ha sido.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero les guste trae cosas nuevas ojala lo disfruten.

Ely1313

* * *

capitulo dos

Tiempo de continuar

Kagome ese día escuchaba la lenta y cansada letanía del profesor, era como si sus palabras se transformaran en una canción de cuna, una vez él trataba de regañarlos diciéndoles las un millón de formas por las que no aprendían, recitando tediosamente una vez mas todos y cada uno de sus defectos, haciendo una lista detallada también de el grado alarmante de la estupidez de cada uno de ellos por no poder entender el tema, claro nada de esto tenia que ver con la manera en la que él enseñaba ya que él era perfecto y nada que él hiciera podía por ende estar equivocado.

Ella por su parte hacia tiempo que había aprendido a desconectarse a la primera señal de que tal platica se avecinaba poniendo debajo de su largo pelo sus audífonos para que no se notaran y así comenzaba a pensar en mil cosas y en nada en realidad. Esa tarde gracias a dios pensó alegremente ella ya se terminaba, su largo día en la escuela por fin se acaba al igual que la semana y pronto el mes significando que faltaba menos tiempo para que se graduara de la preparatoria.

Pero eso no era todo lo que la alegraba y le volvía a inyectar vida a su sistema que se encontraba hasta ese momento en piloto automático, era el hecho de que pronto vería a Inuyasha, su mejor amigo, podría contarle todo acerca de su fatídico día, desde que se levanto tarde hasta el hecho que la presentación para la que se había estado preparando toda la semana y estaba muy emocionada por dar había sido arruinada por la ausencia de una de sus compañeras de equipo, ¿quién había inventado eso de que los equipos eran buenos para aprender? Pensó ella irritada. Kagome creía fervientemente que sino tuviera a Inuyasha abría explotado hace mucho tiempo por todo aquello que se tenia que guardar. No es como si le pudiera contar sus cosas a su madre, las dos no tenia le mejor relación del mundo que digamos, ella no aprobaba la gran mayoría de las cosas que ella hacia, como las hacia o por que las hacia, pero eso no le importaba tenia años que la probación materna había dejado de tener importancia en su vida ya que sabia que no la iba a tener.

Su padre por otra parte era como si no estuviera en la escena siempre tan ocupado en el mundo de los negocios que parecía exactamente como si él viviera hay y ella aquí, lugares totalmente distintos, con un universo de diferencia entre los dos, amaba profundamente a sus padres pero sabia que no veían la vida como ella lo hacia, bueno pensó mas bien el 99.9% de la población no lo hacia, pero Inuyasha lo hacia, era su .1% y su salvación por serlo.

Se conocían desde que los dos eran aun niños pequeños, sonrío al recordar como era entonces, ese niño valiente y noble que se gano su amistad desde el primer momento, Kagome había confiado en él desde ese día y él jamás había traicionado tal confianza. Siempre había sido un gran consuelo para ella saber que para bien o para mal camino que transcurriera su vida, Inuyasha estaba hay alado de ella.

De repente ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio por fuera de su ventana algo rojo moverse, sabia que era de inmediato volteando comprobó lo que creía, su amigo se encontraba fuera de la ventana del 3 piso de su escuela trepado en un árbol. Normalmente él esperaba por ella en su casa dentro de su habitación pero ese día parecía tener algo entre manos, vio como el le sonreía y le devolvió la sonrisa con ella de ella. Aun que parte se su ser tenia miedo de que lo vieran aun que sabia que Inuyasha tenia años practicando el arte de pasar desapercibido, ya que su amistad por mas bella y sincera que fuera era totalmente secreta, nadie podía saber que ellos dos eran amigos o los separarían, como hace tiempo lo habían tratado de hacer, secretamente se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría el día en el que los dos fueran a poder verse sin temor. Inuyasha era una parte esencia en la vida de Kagome y sabia que no podía perderlo.

Inuyasha por su parte miro a su amiga a través de la ventana parecía como si solo recientemente se había despertado, conociendo lo dormilona que era no lo dudaba. Seria quizás que por sus escapadas nocturnas ellos dos se habían vuelto medio vampiros, al caer el sol era cuando realmente despertaban, todo esto por que pasaban la noche en el cuarto de ella platicando y haciendo millones de cosas, no había nada que no le pudiera decir a su amiga o ella a él, a veces pensaba que hasta podía leer su mente si se lo propusiera, él no era exactamente una persona que fuera muy abierta con sus sentimientos o con lo que pensara pero a Kagome no le podía ocultar nada ni quería hacerlo.

Vio como finalmente la clase terminaba y los alumnos salían poco a poco, bajo y espero a su amiga en el lugar de siempre en la sombra del árbol. La escucho a la distancia bajar rápido las escaleras, conocía todo de ella, hasta el sonido de sus mismos pasos, ella lo vio y sonrío.

"!Inu! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no me esperaste en casa?" – dijo Kagome, acercándose a él.

"quería que fuéramos a comer antes de irnos a tu casa, y además… te tengo una sorpresa" – dijo Inuyasha.

"¿así? ¡Oh! ¡dime que es!" – dijo Kagome emocionada.

"no se, quizás después" – dijo Inuyasha sabiendo que la torturaba, su amiga era la peor persona para esperar regalos o sorpresas, no tenia ni una gota de paciencia.

"Inuyasha por favor, dime que es" – imploro Kagome tomándolo de los brazos y dándole una pequeña sacudida. Él sonrío y le dijo

"esta bien, tranquila, después de comer e ir a tu casa para cambiarte tengo dos boletos para la feria de primavera" – dijo Inuyasha, era una tradición para ellos ir cada año a escondidas desde que eran pequeños, se subían a cada juego hasta que Kagome se ponía verde y él finalmente la obligaba a parar, ella no tenia estomago para ellos pero lo intentaba por él.

"eso es genial tenia muchas ganas de ir este año dicen que van a poner una casa del terror nueva pero con todo lo que he tenido que hacer se me había olvidado por completo" – dijo Kagome.

Él no se sorprendía a escuchar eso, ella había estado sumergida debajo de millones de libros y libretas desde hace semanas, no dormía ni comía bien esa era la razón por la que también había ido por ella a la escuela quería que por lo menos esa semana comiera bien aun que sea una vez.

"lo se por eso los compre por ti" – dijo Inuyasha, normalmente era ella quien lo hacia.

Mientras decidían a que restaurante iba a ir a comer los dos escucharon pasos acercándose, Inuyasha subió rápido al árbol para ocultarse mientras Kagome volteaba a ver quien era quien los interrumpía. El lugar donde se veía cuando Inuyasha la visitaba en la escuela era retirado y casi nadie lo visitaba razón por la cual había sido elegido.

Ella vio que se trababa de Houjo un chico de su clase de historia, era delgado de pelo y ojos café claro, con una sonrisa amable y buena disposición.

"Kagome, hola, no quise molestarte pero supuse que estarías aquí ¿quería preguntarte algo" – dijo Houjo.

"no te preocupes Houjo no pasa nada, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?" – dijo Kagome sorprendida, las pocas amigas que tenia en la escuela siempre la estaban molestando con ese chico era guapo de cierta forma suponía y agradable de hablar con, pero nunca había logrado despertar en ella él mas mínimo de los sentimientos que no eran estos totalmente amistosos.

"¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo en la noche a ver una película?" – dijo Houjo, acercándose a ella, tomando una de sus manos.

Kagome se sonrojo, nunca se hubiera esperado eso, ella nunca se había creído en lo mas mínimo atractiva para los hombre de su escuela, y nada jamás la había probado esa teoría falsa, hasta ahora y como la inexperta que era no sabia que decir.

"oh, no se que decir" – dijo Kagome, su mente era un papel en blanco, sentía su cara caliente y sabia que debía de estar haciendo la perfecta imitación de un tomate.

"pues personalmente yo quiera que dijeras que si" – dijo el acercándose aun mas. A ella, tomando una de sus manos y poniéndola contra su corazón al mismo tiempo que el de Kagome comenzaba a latir al mil por hora. Recuperando un poco su habilidad para hablar ella trato de explicarle que ya tenia planes.

"Houjo, lo siento pero ya tengo planes" – dijo Kagome, tratando de que no sonara muy severo para no lastimarlo.

"cancélalos, quiero salir contigo desde hace tiempo, eres la hija de un impórtate político y una famosa empresaria, nuestras familias son de los mejor del mundo y se que vas a ir a una importante universidad al igual que yo para estudiar negocios, por eso creo que tienes el potencial para ser una digna novia mía" – dijo él.

La mente de Kagome entro con eso en fase total de shock.

Inuyasha por su parte miraba desde arriba como ese estúpido trataba de conquistar a su amiga, y aun que él no era ningún experto en la materia no creía que enumerar las razones por las "ella" podía aspirar a merecerlo era algo que las chicas les gustaba oír pensó él.

"se que te toma por sorpresa todo esto y te debes de estar preguntando como es que eres tan afortunada pero no te preocupes puedes agradecerme con un beso" – dijo Houjo acercándose a ella y tomando su cara en sus manos.

Kagome salio de su shock con eso, ella no quería que la besaran, no aquí, no ahora, no con él. Trato de liberarse de sus manos pero la sujetaban fuertemente.

"Houjo, espera" – dijo Kagome tratando de hacerlo parar pero él no parecía escucharla.

Inuyasha había visto y escuchado suficiente. Sin esfuerzo alguno rompió la rama del árbol sobre la que estaba y la dejo caer mientras se sostenía con una mano de otra rama mas alta. Kagome vio como la rama aplastaba a Houjo y agradeció al cielo que Inuyasha estuviera ahí. Ella rodio la rama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

"lo siento Houjo pero me tengo que ir y realmente tengo planes ya así que no nos vamos a poder ver lo siento" – dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba casi corriendo del lugar, a lo lejos escucho algo que se parecía peligrosamente como a Kagome ayúdame pero ella lo ignoro.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella cuando se encontraba detrás de la barda de la escuela.

"¿estas bien?" – dijo Inuyasha con tono de preocupación.

"si, oh Inu muchas gracias, no se que hubiera echo si no hubieras estado hay" – dijo Kagome abrazándolo y el le devolvió el abrazo.

"ese es el punto Kagome, yo siempre voy a estar aquí, no te preocupes, nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase o que alguien te lastime, mucho menos ese idiota que no sabe entender cuando una mujer no quiere nada con él" – dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como toda la fuerza de su enojo volvía, desde que habían llegado a la adolescencia mas y mas chicos trataban de salir con Kagome, no los culpaba su amiga era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero eso no evitaba que odiara a cada uno de ellos por intentar hacerlo.

Después de eso Inuyasha la llevo a comer a su lugar favorito tratando de animarla de nuevo, el lugar era pequeño y acogedor, era para parejas que no querían ir a lugares mas populares y transcurridos para no ser vistos, pero ello era perfecto para ellos. Vendían toda clase de comida pero su especialidad era la italiana la favorita de Kagome, Inuyasha mientras tanto tenia un gusto mas expenso, bastante mas extenso como ella se lo recordaba todo el tiempo era un tragón.

"Inuyasha lo hubieras visto, tú sabes lo mucho que me esforcé por hacer esa presentación ayer después de que te fuiste no podía dormir y me puse a repasar y todo para que la tonta de hikaru no fuera, estaba furioso él maestro" – dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha escuchaba pacientemente toda la historia, alguien mas pensó Kagome se hubiera aburrido de tales trivialidades pero él siempre había sido diferente, se sentía bien poder quejarse con alguien de vez en cuando después de tener que llevar todo lo demás en los hombros.

Después de un rato la comida fue servida he Inuyasha vio con aprobación la manera en que vorazmente Kagome se comía su pasta, estaba seguro que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

"hoy termine de reparar el techo de la casa de Mioga, tiene que agradecer que mucho que vivió con él sino hace años que esa choza vieja se hubiera venido a bajo" – dijo Inuyasha, le comenzó a decir todo sobre su día, lo pequeño y lo grande.

Al terminar de comer Kagome se encontraba de mucho mejor humor y sentía como toda la tensión de la semana y el incidente con Houjo se desvanecía, era el poder curativo de su amigo no importaba el infierno que estuviera viviendo en su vida él tenia la habilidad de sacarla de él con su mera presencia.

Kagome pago la cuenta aun que Inuyasha protesto pero ella insistió que ya que él había comprado los boletos de la feria ella pagaría la comida, salieron tranquilamente y se fueron rumbo a la casa de ella, de la nada ella dijo

"gracias Inuyasha de verdad creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que me hacia falta salir, pero sobre todo gracias por estar hay" – dijo Kagome.

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, todo por lo que ella le agradecía no tenia por que hacerlo, él le daría eso libremente y mucho mas, todo lo que era su persona y lo que no se lo entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces era lo menos que ella se merecía.

"para eso están los amigos Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha.

Al llegar a casa de ella él le ayudo a elegir la ropa que ella usaría, siendo que él la había acompañado a comprar la mayoría de ella conocía casi todo su guarda ropa. Era otra de las cosas que Kagome le fascinaba de su amigo que tenia a fuerza de voluntad para ir con ella de compras y no solo eso sino opinar a favor o en contra, sabia que tenia suerte no creía que muchos hombre lo hicieran tan dócilmente sin quejarse a cada paso del camino.

Ella eligió un vestido de verano blanco con flores rojas por todas partes, y se recogió el cabello con un poco de la ayuda d él, Kagome era muy torpe a la hora de hacerse cualquier peinado.

Salieron de la casa dando casi las 7 de la noche, por suerte esa semana sus padres no habían estado en casa, una vez mas habían salido del país cada uno por cosas de negocios distintas. Kagome e Inuyasha habían disfrutado bastante de esa libertad siempre tenían el temor de ser descubiertos por ellos cuando él se encontraba en el cuarto de ella.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevo a las afueras de la ciudad, la feria de primavera legaba cada año sin falta y ellos de igual forma iban sin omisión. Al llegar ya era de noche y las luces brillaban por todas partes se escuchaba el sonido de la gente platicando y riendo por todo el lugar, la música de todo tipo se hacia también notar junto con los gritos de las personas ya en los juegos.

"Inuyasha ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?" – pregunto Kagome tomándolo del brazo.

"¿qué te parece al musical?" – dijo Inuyasha, refiriéndose al juego donde iba un carrito tras otro rápidamente dando vueltas adelante y atrás mientras fuerte música se tocaba.

"claro suena divertido, ¿pero seguro que puedes con el?" - pregunto Kagome, refiriéndose a la vez que Inuyasha al bajar casi llorar ya que la música tan fuerte había lastimado sus orejas sensibles.

"¿nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo verdad?" – dijo Inuyasha recordando el momento tan vergonzoso que paso.

"no aguantas nada Inu" – dijo Kagome acercándose a él y tocando sus sensibles orejas, él sintió el intimo contacto, ella era la única que podía hacer eso, nadie mas podía siquiera intentarlo no lo permitiría, siempre tenia miedo que alguien las tocara demasiado duro o las jalara, miedo del que nunca se había podido desprender, pero Kagome era diferente, ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, además que cuando ella lo hacia siempre se sentía bien, sus manos eran calidas y suaves sobre su piel sensible.

Después de mucho tiempo y de subirse a una gran cantidad de juegos una y otras vez Inuyasha y Kagome tomaban un descanso mientras comían un algodón de azúcar a la orilla del mar siendo las olas y la arena debajo de sus pies.

Acaban de salir de la casa del terror, Kagome aun tenia su mano en la de Inuyasha, ella era la chica mas valiente que él conocía pero no cuando se hablaba de zombis, le aterraban, hombres lobo, vampiros, seguro no había problema pero los zombis le aterraban, aun le hacia sonreír la manera en la que ella lo había abrazado y sostenido su mano fuertemente cada vez que un muerte sangriento se acercaba a ellos, le gustaba el echo de que ella confiera en él para cuidar de ella.

Él siempre había tenido el instinto de protegerla era lo natural para el pero desde hace unos años atrás ese sentimiento protector se había de alguna manera mezclado con posesión, la veía y un instinto en él le dacia que era suya, todo eso era una tontería realmente, ella no le pertenecía a nadie mucho menos a él.

Kagome siempre había tenido cierto delirio de persecución en ella por eso la idea que cientos de zombis la persiguieran por todas partes la aterraba, sabia que la idea era una tontería sobre todo por que Inuyasha esta junto a ella, cuando estaba con él era como si nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarla sabia que era horrible la manera en la que había llegado a depender de él pero no lo podía evitar Inuyasha la hacia sentirse segura, razón por la cual aun tenia su mano en la de él y que mano tan grande y calida tenia, pero era eso lo que mas le gustaba de estar con él, que no había tensión entre ellos, es como si hubieran sido hechos para mezclarse juntos de una manera fácil y natural, no tenia que actuar ni pretender, además de que se conocían tan bien que nunca sentía miedo de decir algo malo o que no le agradara sabia que él la aceptaba, podía ser ella misma sin temor alguno. Era un gran regalo que la vida le había dado desde hace mucho alguien que la quisiera y aceptara tal y como ella era.

Era algo que nunca había encontrado en nadie mas, ninguno de los chicos que la habían invitado a salir a través de los años había despertado en ella ni la mitad de la confianza que Inuyasha inspiraba en ella. Sabia que quizás pedía demasiado pero no quería salir con nadie solo por el echo de hacerlo, quería estar enamorada, los chicos con los que había salido en una o dos ocasiones eran agradable suponía pero no lo que ella quería para ella misma, nunca había conocido a alguien que valiera la pena salir con, no se diga besar, sintió lastima por su persona al pensar en eso tenia 17 años y nunca había besado a nadie habla de patético, pero no quería que su primer beso fuera con cualquiera, quería sentir algo por esa persona por lo menos, aun que esa opción casi le fue quitada esa misma tarde, razón por la cual se quedo pensando desde entonces en una posibilidad que no había querido compartir con Inuyasha hasta a verla meditado completamente.

"Inuyasha ¿por qué no vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?" – dijo Kagome después de un rato.

"claro, además de que ya casi es hora de cerrar si no nos apresuramos nos van a correr como hace 3 años y se que no quieres volver a lavar todos los baños de la casa… dos veces" – dijo Inuyasha riendo al pensar en la vez que habían venido y se habían quedado encerrados dentro de la entonces casa embrujada. Casi habían matado a Kagome por llegar tan tarde de todos los días que sus padres tenia que recordar su existencia esa había tenido que ser el que decidieran ver a que horas llegaba.

Casi no quedaba nadie en la feria la mayoría se dirigía ya a la salida con sus familiares o amigos, llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna era la ultima vuelta y eran los únicos que quedaban. La rueda tomaba como 10 minutos en dar su recorrido total y la vista siempre era maravillosa, era como un mundo aparte que solo era para los dos sobre todo cuando estabas hasta arriba.

Kagome volteo a ver a su amigo, retomando lo que había estado pensando todo el día, no sabia si algún día iba realmente a enamorarse perdidamente de alguien pero la hacia feliz saber que de todas formas nunca estaría sola teniéndolo a él, con ese pensamiento tomo su decisión, puso su cabeza en su hombro, solo respirando el ahora del mar y el de él juntos a la vez que disfrutaba del escenario frente a ella, iban a medio camino de llegar a la cima cuando finalmente le dijo lo que estaba pensando.

"Inuyasha he estado pensando desde lo que paso en la tarde con Houjo que pues tu sabes… nunca he besado a nadie y pues hoy casi ese idiota se toma ese privilegio y pues yo no quiero que sea con él o con cualquiera pero cada vez se hace mas difícil, sobre todo por que como él muchos lo intentan por eso… Inuyasha yo…no se como decirte esto" – dijo Kagome avergonzada, no estaba saliendo como tan bien como ella esperaba él la miraba como si estuviera loca.

"¿Kagome de que hablas?, soy yo… puedes decirme lo que sea– dijo Inuyasha al comenzar a ver que su amiga desvariaba.

"Inuyasha no quiero que nadie se robe mi primer beso, no si esa persona no significa nada para mi, por eso quería saber si tu siendo mi mejor amigo me podrías hacer el favor… de hacerlo" – dijo Kagome, dios nunca en su vida había estado tan avergonzada como en ese momento, estaba segura que en cualquier momento podría morir de la vergüenza sobre todo al ver reflejado el shock reflejado en su cara.

"¿quieres… quieres que yo… te bese? ¿te bese a…ti?" – dijo Inuyasha su mente había salido volando desde que las palabras besar y Kagome habían sido mezcladas.

"si aun que sea solo para terminar con toda esa tontería, vamos Inuyasha cumpliré 18 años en unos meses no quiero llegar a esa edad y ser la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que no a sido besada a esa edad" – dijo Kagome, sintiendo que definitivamente si iba a morir de la vergüenza, sobre todo cuando no digo nada después de unos momentos.

"mira sabes que olvídalo fue una tontería mía" – dijo Kagome viendo todo menos a él, por su parte Inuyasha al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga por fin encontró el habla de nuevo.

"Kagome, sabes que aria lo que fuera por ti pero recuerda que yo tampoco… pues tengo experiencia en ello… ¿estas segura que es lo que quieres? no quisiera arruinarlo para ti" – dijo Inuyasha, no pudiendo evitar voltear a ver sus labios, él también se había preguntado como se sentía besar a una mujer, no era como si abundaran las que podían aceptar el echo de lo que él era fácilmente, no por lo menos sin dinero de por medio pero el solo echo de pensarlo le repugnaba, además de que tampoco era como si se sintiera solo con ella a su lado todo el tiempo.

Pero él sabia lo especial que era eso para ella aun que al mismo tiempo entendía también su descontento con lo que Houjo había tratado de hacer y la edad que iba a cumplir, pero aun así no quería arruinarlo o que la relación entre ellos cambiara sobre todo si no le gustaba.

Inuyasha nunca podrías arruinarlo, te lo aseguro además no tenemos por que volver a hablar de ellos si no quieres, será otro secreto entre los dos… ¿qué dices?– dijo Kagome casi sin aliento aun que no sabia porque.

"muy bien pero cierra los ojos primero" – dijo Inuyasha, dios no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, con ella de todas las mujeres en el mundo, se había atrapado a si mismo viendo sus labios de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando lo abrazaba o estaba cerca de él pero inmediatamente cerraba ese camino de su mente, esos pensamientos no eran los de un amigo hacia una amiga.

"muy bien" – dijo Kagome, ella lo obedeció cerro sus ojos a la vez sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraba, su amigo era sumamente guapo así que no sentía que perdía nada en darle a él algo tan importante para ella, confiaba en que él lo guardaría y lo llevaría consigo seguro por siempre.

Inuyasha vio como ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos, estaban ya a la mitad de la vuelta el paisaje era hermoso a su alrededor y le quitaría la respiración a cualquiera, pero el no notaba nada de eso, solo veía la chica frente a él, levanto sus manos y tomo su rostro en ellas tiernamente no queriéndola asustar, acerco sus labios a los de ella, beso la comisura de sus labios primero, luego froto sus labios con los de ella, una caria casi inexistente y luego no pudiéndolo evitar cerro sus ojos y la beso completamente en los labios, primero suave y luego mas insistentemente, dios si eso era besar a una chica si que se había estado perdiendo de grandes cosas, o quizás era solo por ser ella, sabia a cielo, algodón de azúcar y a Kagome todo junto en un versión concentrada que explotaba dentro de su boca, era lo mas delicioso que había probado sobre todo cuando ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

Kagome nunca se había esperado algo así, no pensó que pudiera ser tan maravilloso, sus labios eran suaves y tersos y tocaban los suyos de una manera que la hacían sentirse de una que la hacia sentirse en la nubes. Inuyasha se separa de ella lentamente, esperaba que ella no estuviera enojado con él por a verse dejado llevar, era solo que… pues ni él entendía sus sentimientos pero el punto era que había sido demasiado fuerte la reacción que le había provocado y no había estado listo para ella.

"Inuyasha… no sabia que podía hacer eso" – dijo Kagome, se sentía acalorada y sin aire y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello él, las cuales retiro rápidamente.

"ni yo… ¿no fue tan malo verdad?" – dijo Inuyasha, él sabia que en toda su vida jamás se llegaría a arrepentir de a ver aceptado la loca proposición, pero no sabia como se sentía Kagome al respecto.

"nada malo para nada de echo… pero en este momento tenemos que prometer no llevares esto a nuestras tubas" – dijo Kagome.

"no te preocupes mis labios están cerrados" – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, su amiga era terriblemente penosa con tipo de temas.

Los dos miraron mil y un cosas el resto del viaje observando todo menos uno al otro. Al bajar los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos, por tal motivo notaron demasiado tarde cuando fueron rodeados por 5 hombres armados. Inuyasha de inmediato puso a Kagome detrás de él protegiéndola con su cuerpo, no sabia que era lo que querían pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su amiga.

"que quieren con nosotros" – dijo Inuyasha muy amenazadoramente.

"solo queremos a la chica, Kagome Higurashi nos va a hacer ricos cuando cobremos por su rescate, dánosla tranquilamente y te dejaremos vivir " – dijo uno de ellos.

"lárguense en este momento y quizás yo los deje vivir a ustedes" – dijo Inuyasha, jamás dejaría que se la llevaran, tomo la mano de Kagome en la suya primero muerto que dárselas a esos hombres.

Dos de ellos atacaron pero Inuyasha se defendió fácilmente y los golpeo a ellos en turno. Otros dos los atacaron con cuchillos, se notaba fácilmente que tenían mucha mas experiencia peleando que los anteriores, los hombres que Inuyasha había vencido fácilmente se levantaron del suelo y trataron de alcanzar a Kagome pero esta no se dejo y golpeo a uno de ellos fuerte en la nariz, agradeciendo a ver obligado a Inuyasha a enseñarla a por lo menos tratar de administrar un buen golpe, el otro no fue tan sencillo tomo en brazo de Kagome fuertemente tratando de llevársela con él.

Inuyasha volteo a verla situación lo cual fue mala idea ya que uno de los hombres con los que se enfrentaba aprovecho para herirlo en un costado, sus reflejos fueron rápidos gracias al cielo y solo fue un rasguño pero aun así estaba sangrando.

"¡Inuyasha!" – grito Kagome al ver la escena frente a ella, tenia que ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Kagome se soltó de su atacante y le dio una patada pero este tomo su tobillo al mientras caía al suelo y trataba de escapar, Kagome sintió el golpe y los rasguños por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba tenia que llegar con Inuyasha, años atrás se prometió a si misma que nunca jamás iba a ver a su amigo sufrir sin que ella hiciera algo al respecto, ya no era esa niña asustada, y hoy lo iba a probar.

Ella volteo y con su pie a un libre le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, no tenia tiempo que perder con él. Ella se soltó de la mano ahora inerte del asaltante inconciente y tomo lo primero que encontró que fue la bandeja de hierro de un carrito de comida rápida. Sin hacer ruido golpeo a uno de los hombres que atacaban a Inuyasha mientras este golpeaba en el estomago al otro. Ambos cayeron inconcientes al suelo, pero en ese momento Inuyasha con su agudo oído volteo a ver que el único hombre que quedaba apuntaba una pistola hacia Kagome, todo sucedió en un segundo el hombre disparando he Inuyasha en el siguiente la abrazo fuerte contra él, mientras sentía como la bala perforaba su cuerpo dolorosamente a la vez que su sangre se derramaba por su pecho mojando a Kagome con ella.

Dolía tanto que él solo quería tirarse al suelo y no volverse a mover jamás pero ella aun no estaba a salvo tenia que terminar con el ultimo atacante, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba Inuyasha se dio la vuelta tomo la pistola y golpeo fuertemente al hombre en el mismo ataque, este se golpeo la cabeza con el suelo al caer y dejo de moverse.

Inuyasha a ver que el peligro había terminado se comenzó a derrumbar de la misma manera, pero Kagome estaba hay para sostenerlo, lo abrazo por detrás y los dos bajaron lentamente al suelo, el coloco su cabeza en su regazo y suspiro, todo estaba bien, ella estaba a salvo que era todo lo que importaba en el mundo. Kagome lo abrazo fuerte mente contra ella, tratando de hacer que el pánico no la invadiera.

"tranquilo Inuyasha, todo esta bien, todo va a estar bien" – dijo Kagome, aun no sabia si lo decía mas para ella que para él.

Tratando de hacer un lado su miedo comenzó a curarlo como su abuela le había enseñado, gracias a dios, la bala había atravesado su hombro pero sangraba severamente. Aun siendo mitad demonio y teniendo una habilidad increíble para sanar rápidamente la perdida de sangre era demasiado rápida para que su sistema pudiera oponer resistencia, por lo que ella reunió todo sus conocimientos y energía concentrados para detener la hemorragia.

Era sumamente agotador drenaba a la persona que lo hacia de toda energía, pero eso no importaba para Kagome, jamás en la vida iba a poder verlo sufrir sin tratar de hacer cualquier cosa por sanarlo, desde que se habían conocido eso era el trato entre ellos, daban todo el uno por el otro, tenia que ser así, eran dos personas que por diferentes motivos y razones se encontraban solas pero al encontrarse los dos no solo encontraron una amistad que siempre iba mas aya de todo sino un perpetuo refugio de un mundo que la mayoría de los días los rechazaba.

Kagome nunca se había sentido particularmente fuerte, pero Inuyasha siempre la hacia sentir que podía hacer lo que fuera, ser lo que fuera, siempre le daba de su infinita fortaleza, y sabia que hoy la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados profundamente concentrada cuando escucho pasos a su alrededor, abrió los ojos temerosa de que los maleantes trataran de hacerles daño de nuevo, pero eso no era lo ocurrido sino que todo el ruido y el sonido de la pistola había alertado a las autoridades.

Ella les dijo brevemente quien era y lo que había ocurrido, pero luego se encerró de nuevo en ella misma conservando toda su energía para dársela a él. Inuyasha se encontraba en un lugar que se sentía muy lejano como cuando te sumerges en una alberca muy profunda, su cuerpo se sentía igual de pesado pero el dolor que lo había invadido no mucho tiempo atrás estaba perdiendo rápidamente su batalla contra la energía de Kagome, por que sabia que era ella la que ahora lo estaba curando, reconocería su contacto donde fuera, poco a poco ella lo estaba regresando del abismo, se sentía como si ella siempre hiciera eso, curarlo, no solo físicamente sino también su alma que había estado aun mas herida que su cuerpo cuando se conocieron pero esa era la gran habilidad de Kagome, su poder de sanar a las personas.

Él abrió sus ojos vio a unos policías empezar a llevarse a los atacantes, gente rodeándolos cámaras de televisión y muy a lo lejos escucho una ambulancia acercándose. Miro a Kagome ella estaba absorta tratando de ayudarlo. Sintió pánico al recordar que si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido quizás la hubiera perdido hoy, ella era algo que sabia nunca podría vivir sin.

"Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha suavemente, no pensó que ella pudiera escucharlo con todo el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor pero ella abrió los ojos.

"¡Inuyasha! ¿cómo te sientes?" – dijo Kagome.

"bien considerando creo, no sabia que te habías vuelto tan fuerte Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha.

"me gustaría hacer mas" – dijo Kagome, había parado la hemorragia pero aun le faltaba mucho a su amigo para recuperarse.

Inuyasha intento moverse, pero su cuerpo aun se sentía como una piedra, estaba cubierto en sangre al igual que su amiga pero aparte de eso se encontraba bien.

"lo siento Kagome creo que he arruinado tu vestido de por vida" – dijo Inuyasha sabia que ese era uno de los favoritos de Kagome.

"no digas tonterías, eso no importa tonto pero me preocupaste" – dijo Kagome con lagrimas, lo único que le interesaba a ella era que su amigo estuviera bien.

"lo siento, no quise hacerlo pero no te preocupes va a tomar mucho mas que esto para que te deshagas de mi" – dijo Inuyasha

Ella vio como la abundancia llegaba finalmente con ellos, sostuvo la mano de Inuyasha mientras lo metían y se lo llevaban al hospital, Kagome paso horas fuera de la sala de emergencia pensando que se volvería loca sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Tiempo después el doctor salio finalmente para decirle a Kagome que Inuyasha estaría bien en unos días, gracias a que ella lo ayudo a cerrar y curar la mayor parte de la herida y a los poderes curativos dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Ella entro a verlo junto con Mioga que había llegado poco tiempo después de que saliera el doctor, ella una vez mas tomo su mano, estando junto a él un rato mas, después de rogarle a Mioga que cuidara de él hasta que ella regresara Kagome se fue a su casa, sus padres debieron de a ver llegado no hace mucho pero esperaba que sus padres la ignoraran como siempre.

Cuando llego ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana pero aun todo estaba oscuro, entro silenciosamente y trato de llegar hasta su cuarto pero vio que él estudio de su padre estaba suavemente iluminado. Se dio cuenta que sus dos padres estaban dentro, volteo para escurrirse sigilosamente hasta su cuarto y no ser detectada, pero al darse la vuelta se topo con uno de los sirvientes de su padre, un hombre pequeño y con cara puntiaguda, Yaken, era su fiel sirviente, besaba el mismo piso sobre el que su padre caminaba.

"señorita Kagome, su padre y madre desean hablar con usted en el estudio" – dijo Yaken con obvia reprimenda en su voz.

Kagome sabia que estaba perdida sus padres la iban a matar por llegar tan tarde pero le sorprendía que se tomaran la molestia de castigarla ahora cuando podían esperar hasta la mañana para hacerla ver los errores de su toda su vida. Cuando entre de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento, tenia que a ver algo mas que simplemente el hecho de que hubiera llegado tarde. Le recordaba a aquella fatídica noche en la que se habían enterado de la existencia de Inuyasha, pero ¿eso no podía ser ahora verdad?

"padre, madre" – dijo Kagome, y su presentimiento empeoro cuando ellos no les respondieron.

"¿sabes que vivos al llegar al aeropuerto en todos los canales?, la gente estaba por todas partes viéndolo" – dijo Sesshomaru en una voz fría, gélida.

"no… padre" – dijo Kagome, su corazón latía al mil por hora.

"era mi hija, después de casi ser secuestrada abrazando a un sucio hibrido en cadena nacional" – dijo Sesshomaru, la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

Kagome se congelo, sabia que había habido reporteros en la feria pero nunca pensó que lo sacarían al aire, aun que tenia presente que su apellido era famoso, no pensó que le reconocerían.

"¿cuántos años han sido Kagome? ¿12 años mas o menos? 12 años en lo que me has estado viendo la cara, en la que nos has mentido…" – dijo Sesshomaru.

"de verdad siento haberte metido padre, pero sabia que no aprobarías, Inuyasha y yo hemos sido amigos ahora casi toda nuestras vidas, tienes que entender que lo quiero mucho padre, desde que lo conocí siempre supe que seria el mejor de los amigos y de verdad lo ha sido" – dijo Kagome.

"¿el mejor de los amigos?... que estupideces dices él no puede ser nada tu yo, pero lo que si es, es ser un sucio, maldito y asqueroso hibrido" – dijo Sesshomaru levantándose hacia Kagome, con veneno en sus ojos.

"¡padre! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! Hoy evito que me secuestraran esos hombres, ¿no ves que se interpuso entre yo y una bala y salvo mi vida?" – dijo Kagome, Inuyasha pudo a ver muerto por su culpa, ¿cómo era que sus padres no podían ver mas aya de sus prejuicios? ¿qué no podían ver lo maravilloso que era Inuyasha?

"¡niña tonta! No has cambiado en todo este tiempo, sigues siendo igual de incrédula que cuando tenias 6 años, no ves el problema en el que has metido a tu padre y a mi, el dinero que perderemos ahora que todo el país sabe de tu relación con esa cosa" – dijo Kikyo, ella se acerco a Kagome y le dio una sacudida.

"¡madre no es una cosa! ¿Qué no ven que le salvo la vida a su hija? Como pueden hablar así de él" – dijo Kagome.

Kikyo le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara, Kagome la sintió en todo su cuerpo y corazón, cayendo al suelo.

"¡no nos respondas de esa manera muchachita ingrata!" – dijo Kikyo.

"nada de eso importa, no cambia lo que es ni lo que eres tú, por eso motivo llegando el domingo te iras del país te voy a refundir en él internado que debí de haberte mandado hace años" – dijo Sesshomaru, él la tomo de ambos brazos fuertemente sacudiéndola. Como tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"lárgate de nuestra presencia y comienza a empacar, estarás encerrada en tu cuarto hasta el domingo en la mañana" – dijo Kikyo.

Kagome se fue con dolorosas lagrimas en cayendo por sus mejillas, le dolía profundamente la manera en la que sus padres la habían tratado pero la que realmente la estaba matando por dentro era el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver a Inuyasha, ya no abría mas noches secretas, ni quien la ayudara con su tarea, o a quien frotarle las orejas, ¿quién la iba a abrazar ahora cuando llorara? O ¿secar sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa?

Kagome se tiro sobre su cama, se tiro a llorar por todo lo sucedido, por lo que estaba por venir, pero sobre todo por que había perdido lo mas importante de su vida, a su amigo.

Inuyasha despertó lentamente su herida estaba casi curada solo quedaba pequeñas molestias, sonrío su amiga había hecho un gran trabajo con su hombro, vio que se encontraba en su cuarto en casa de Mioga casi no recordaba cuando lo trajeron. A lo lejos escucho frenéticos murmullos, por lo que escuchaba era el viejo chofer de Kaede, el ahora era un sirviente mas dentro de la casa, pero los visitaba de vez en cuando. Escucho a Mioga correr por la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto, le dio un mal presentimiento.

"¡Inuyasha! Ha ocurrido algo horrible" – dijo Mioga.

"¿qué le paso a Kagome?" – dijo Inuyasha, Kagome siempre era lo primero en su mente.

"con todo lo que paso anoche, los padres de Kagome se enteraron de ustedes dos por las noticias, siendo ella la hija de importantes figuras su casi secuestro atrajo la prensa de inmediato" – dijo Mioga.

"¿qué paso con ella?" – dijo Inuyasha a la vez que se acercaba al borde de su cama para sentarse.

"la tienen encerrada en su cuarto, y mañana en la mañana la van a sacar del país para mandarla a un internado indefinidamente, no creo que la vuelvas a ver Inuyasha, no después de esto" – dijo Mioga tristemente.

No, eso no podía ser, Kagome siempre había sido parte de su vida, su mejor amiga, su única amiga y apoyo, no sabia que clase de persona seria si ella no hubiera entrado en su vida, cruel, violento y enojado con la vida.

El se paro de la cama medio tembloroso pero ya recuperando su poder a cada segundo, no podían llevársela, simplemente no podían.

"Inuyasha aun estas muy herido" – dijo exaltado Mioga.

"eso es lo ultimo en mi mente en este momento Mioga, voy a ir a ver a Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha.

"pero abra muchos guardias que te detengan antes de que llegues a ella" – dijo Mioga alarmado.

"quiero ver como lo intentan, nadie va evitar que vea a Kagome" – dijo Inuyasha firmemente.

Cuando llego a casa de Kagome en efecto todo el lugar estaba lleno de guardias por todas partes pero él conocía la casa de arriba abajo y era mucho mas rápido que ellos y con mejores reflejos.

Cuando llego a la ventana vio que esta tenia barrotes pero para sus fuertes manos eso no importaba, dentro vio la pequeña figura de Kagome sobre su cama, las luces estaban apagadas.

El entro sigilosamente en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, vio que Kagome estaba dormida pero aun tenia lagrimas sin secar en su cara. Paso su mano tiernamente sobre su mejilla para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos y al ver a Inuyasha nuevas lagrimas e formaron en sus ojos.

"¡Inuyasha!¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué paso con tu herida?" – dijo Kagome frenéticamente.

"tranquila estoy bien, gracias a ti mi herida no tardara mucho tiempo en sanar" – dijo Inuyasha, fue cuando vio que el bello rostro de su amiga estaba siendo arruinado por una fea impresión de una mano, la furia lo invadió alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño y jamás perdonaría a esa persona.

"¿quién te izo eso Kagome?" – dijo Inuyasha mientras examinaba delicadamente su mejilla.

"no es nada realmente, mi madre creo que simplemente se le paso la mano" – dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha en ese momento pensó en miles de maneras de matar a esa mujer, ¿como se atrevía a dañar a Kagome, su propia hija?, siendo que ella era la persona mas linda del todo el mundo entero.

"¿cómo no va hacer nada Kagome?, no tenia por que lastimarte de esa manera" – dijo Inuyasha, la examino y vio que también sus brazos estaban lastimados la blanca y suave piel ahora llevaba la impresión de una mano que latamente se ponía morada, fue viendo la manera en la que la lastimaban cuando tomo una decisión, no volvería a dejar que ellos le hicieran daño nunca mas.

"fue horrible Inu, estaban furiosos conmigo y ahora me mandaran lejos, no quiero irme no quiero perderte" – dijo Kagome abrazándolo, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos azules.

Si había algo que Inuyasha no podía soportar era verla sufrir, una cosa mas para la larga lista de crímenes de sus padres contra ella, no tenia que sacar a Kagome de hay.

"Kagome, no llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar, tranquila todo va a estar bien, se que es muy arriesgado y que tendrías que dejar muchas cosas atrás pero no puedo verte sufrir mas Kagome… quiero que sacarte de aquí… para siempre… quiero que vengas conmigo…Kagome… solo tu y yo… podremos recorrer el mundo como siempre lo soñamos, ver e ir a todos esos lugares de los que siempre hablamos… ¿qué dices Kagome? ¿lo harías?" – dijo Inuyasha, su corazón latía con fuerza sabia que era una locura, que estaba loco por proponerla y ella también lo estaría si aceptaba, pero las cosas ya no podían seguir como estaban, pero sobre todas las cosas sabia que no resistiría perderla.

La mente de Kagome empezó a tratar de comprender lo que su amigo le decía, ¿irse lo dos juntos? Escapar y dejar todo atrás, Kagome sabia que no tenia amor realmente por la vida que había sido forzada a vivir, no era lo que ella quería, también sabia que sus padres no llorarían su partida sino que mas bien estarían furiosos por haber sido burlados nuevamente, pero aun así era una gran decisión, Kagome volteo a ver los ojos de Inuyasha, ojos que conocía mejor que los suyos, fue cuando tomo su decisión, las cosas quizás se pondrían difíciles en el futuro y tendrían que sobre pasar muchas adversidades pero sabia que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro nada jamás los iba a detener.

Además algo en su interior le decía que podría a prender a vivir sin muchas cosas, su mansión, dinero y privilegios, pero jamás aprendería a estar sin Inuyasha, no, tenían tanto tiempo juntos que eran ya parte esencial de la vida del uno y del otro.

"si…Inuyasha…me iré contigo" – dijo Kagome simplemente.

Inuyasha la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho aun un poco herido, pero eso no importaba, no iba a perderla, Kagome se iba a quedar con él, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

"¿estas segura Kagome? Esta es una gran decisión" – dijo Inuyasha una ultima vez para asegurarse de que ella no se sentía presionada por él.

"si… se que las cosas pueden ponerse complicadas pero tengo fe en nosotros, en nuestra amistad, se que podemos contra todo Inu" – dijo Kagome, con sinceridad en los ojos que Inuyasha vio.

"muy bien tenemos que preparar todo mañana antes del amanecer nos iremos del Japón no podemos quedarnos ya en este país" – dijo Inuyasha.

"si, creo que podríamos llegar primero a China y luego seguir hasta Europa y África, lo mas lejos posible de ellos dos" – dijo Kagome.

Toda la noche Inuyasha y Kagome empacaron lo mas esencial que podían llevar con ellos, las demás las dejarían en casa e Mioga para quizás un día en muchos años regresar por ellas.

Cerca de las 3 Inuyasha vio el cansancio de Kagome en su cara, y le dijo que descansara unas horas por lo menos ya que los siguientes días iba a ser difíciles, ella protesto hasta que él no queriendo perder tiempo discutiendo la cargo sobre su hombro sano hasta la cama donde, se acomodo sentado y luego a cómodo a Kagome junto a él, ella protesto un poco pero casi inmediatamente quedo profundamente dormida, el la acurruco un poco mas contra él y acariciaba su cabello mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza.

Era una gran decisión la que habían acabado de tomar y sabia que sobre todo Kagome estaría en peligro pero se juro a si mismo que jamás dejaría que ella sufriera por su culpa nunca mas, después de todo Kagome lo único que había hecho malo en su vida había sido ser su amiga, él era el que había sin querer alterado el orden de su vida, pero también se prometió que se lo repagaría comenzando en unas horas, trabajaría incansablemente para de volverle todo lo que le había dado en todos sus años de amistad. Se lo regresaría con creces, buscarían incasablemente la manera de hacerla feliz.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, Inuyasha dejo el confort de la cama de Kagome y fue y busco al chofer de Kaede para darle todas las cosas que iban a dejar a tras para que posteriormente las llevara a casa de Mioga en secreto, se despido de él y también le dio una carta para su viejo maestro.

Había aprovechado mientras Kagome dormía para escribirle una carta explicándole lo que iban a hacer y que no se preocupara por ellos. Pero sobre todo le escribió para agradecerle todo lo que había echo por él todos esos años, la manera que lo había aceptado en su casa cuando muchos otros lo hubieran rechazado, principalmente le agradeció todas esas horas de entrenamiento que le dio y le aseguro que finalmente todas sus enseñan iban a servir para proteger a la persona mas importante en su vida, tal y como él le había dicho que seria capaz de enseñarle.

Después regreso al cuarto para despertar a Kagome, ya era hora de irse, pero primero tenían que recoger al pequeña fortuna que la abuela de Kagome, Kaede le había dejado al morir, eso los ayudaría de gran manera a sobrevivir y pagar su huida.

"Kagome tenemos que irnos" – dijo Inuyasha susurrándole al oído. Ella despertó y los dos juntos se fueron al estudio de el padre de Kagome. Dentro estaba la bóveda donde se mantenía el dinero.

Los dos entraron pero luego una vez abierta Inuyasha se quedo en el pasillo para asegurarse de que estuvieran seguros.

Kagome puso todo el dinero de su abuela en una gran bolsa, cuando termino cerro y se dio la vuelta para salir y reunirse con su amigo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su madre parada junto a la puerta que daba a su propio estudio privado, esa puerta por lo general estaba cerrada y no era usada razón por la cual se había escapado de la mente de Kagome.

"así que te vas" – dijo Kikyo, viendo a su hija. "nos cambias por esa sucia creatura, nosotros tu familia"

"si nos vamos, quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido distintas pero no fue así, ustedes siempre serán mi familia pero Inuyasha… Inuyasha también lo es… ojala lo hubieran entendido" – dijo Kagome.

Kikyo se acerco y vio la bolsa llena de dinero, fue cuando enfureció.

"¿también nos vas a robar ahora?... no se como pude tener una hija como tu?" – dijo Kikyo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle otro fuerte golpe a Kagome, pero fue detenía por la poderosa mano de Inuyasha.

"¡suelta me!" – grito indignada Kikyo

"no te atrevas a tocarla no voy a dejar que la vuelvas a lastimarla nunca mas" – dijo Inuyasha, soltando su mano e interponiéndose entre ella y Kagome.

Kikyo lo vio bien por primera vez, no sabia como no lo había reconocido antes, si era la viva imagen de su padre, el mismo cabello y complexión y los mismo ojos dorados que podían ver en lo profundo del alma de una persona. Que irónica era la vida, de toda la gente en el mundo su hija se fue a encontrar precisamente con él, quizás ellos si podían llevar a cabo lo que él y ella no lograron.

"Kagome si te vas dejaras de ser mi hija, te desconoceré" – dijo Kikyo.

Inuyasha sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Kagome, detestaba que esa mujer la hiciera pasar por eso.

"muy bien si a si lo quieres, gracias por todos estos años… Kikyo" – dijo Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos que se negó a derramar.

Inuyasha tomo su mano, recogieron las cosas de su cuarto y luego salieron por la ventana de Kagome, esta se abrazo fuerte de él e Inuyasha los bajo hasta el suelo y fuera de la casa.

A las afueras de la casa de Kagome, se veía toda la ciudad con el cielo un color rojizo por el nuevo amanecer, los dos miraron como poco a poco la ciudad era iluminada por los rallos del sol naciente y a lo lejos vieron el horizonte donde se encontraban sus nuevas vidas, su nuevo futuro…juntos…

No pudieron evitar sonreír al pensar en todos esos sueños y anhelos que estaban esperando por ellos mas aya de ese horizonte, sueños que finalmente se harían realidad, mas fuerte que nunca tomo la mano de Kagome en la suya y juntos se dirigieron a paso seguro hacia a él, llenos de esperaza en el camino por venir.

Espero que les aya gustado por favor escribanme para decirme que les parecio

Ely1313


	3. retos de la vida

Wola este mi nuevo capitulo no saben lo difícil que fue escribirlo! Me tarde años espero que les guste y me digan que pensaron de el

Inu y compañía no son míos ¬¬

…

Capitulo 3

Retos de la vida

La noche era clara, sin una nube que obstruyera su perfección, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la luna formaba una sonrisa, el viento llevaba el sonido del trafico que pasaba a lo lejos y el leve murmullo de la gente, junto con los olores de la noche, Inuyasha se encontraba el cuarto de un viejo y barato hotel que con una mirada perdida observaba como el letrero rosado del hotel se prendía y a pagaba una y otra vez.

En los últimos días sentía cada vez mas que algo no estaba bien, como si un peligro los acechara silenciosamente, desde que habían salido de la casa de Kagome hace unos días, habían pasado por mil una cosas, habían caminado grandes distancias, y dormido bajo la luna en el campo, no tendrían por que ir a ese paso tan acelerado pero quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y la familia de ella.

Volteo a ver a Kagome que se encontraba dormida profundamente a su lado, el tenia un brazo alrededor de ella que solo llegando esa noche a la habitación se había acomodado junto a él y se había quedado dormida al instante. Mas que nunca antes Inuyasha sentía la gran responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, de protegerla de todo y hacerla feliz.

Lo había estado pensando y la única solución era salir del país, tenían que irse lo mas pronto y lo mas lejos que pudieran del alcance de su padre, Kikyo los había dejado ir muy fácilmente pero no creía ni por un momento que Sesshomaru les fuera a brindar la misma oportunidad, él debía a de haber regresado al país días atrás y en esos momentos ya tendría si duda un plan para atacarlos y llevársela de regreso. Pero él no lo permitiría, nadie la iba a alejar de él jamás. Inconcientemente la abrazo mas fuerte y tapo parcialmente su pequeño cuerpo con el de él, de esa forma si algo quería llegar a ella tendrían primero que pasar por él, no tenia idea de lo que el futuro les iba a ofrecer pero si sabia que quería pasar cada día, cada hora y minutos de ese futuro con ella.

Él dejo sus preocupaciones a un lado y respirando el dulce y familiar aroma de su amiga dejo que finalmente el sueño lo tomara en sus manos.

Kagome despertó temprano esa mañana lo cual era muy raro en ella, se dio cuenta que aun no terminaba de amanecer considero volverse a dormir pero tenia mucha hambre, la noche anterior no había comido por quedarse dormida, los últimos días habían sido muy pesados, caminaban grandes distancias y no paraban hasta muy pasado el anochecer pero aun así Inuyasha y ella estaban pasando el tiempo de sus vidas, Kagome no recordaba la ultima vez en que ella se había divertido tanto, sobre todo por que no podía evitar ser llenada de un sentimiento de inmensa libertad, nunca en su vida había podido tener tanto control sobre su vida, lo que deseaba hacer, a donde ir, que comer, eran tantas las posibilidades que ahora tenia a su alcance que muchas veces no sabia que hacer, lo bueno era que Inuyasha se encontraba siempre con ella, aun que todo aquello era inmensamente nuevo y divertido, no creía que lo disfrutaría la mitad de lo que lo hacia si él no estuviera hay para apoyarla en los momentos difíciles y hacerla reír en los felices.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha, no podía evitar pensar viéndolo ahora después de tantos años en que era un chico muy guapo, ella sonrío levemente cuando se dio cuenta que él gruñía levemente mientras sus orejas se aplastaban contra su cabeza, estaba teniendo un mal sueño o mas probablemente se estaba peleando con alguien en él. Kagome con practica adquirida levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a frotar una de sus orejas para tranquilizarlo, después de un rato volvió a escuchar su rítmica respiración.

Ella se quedo un rato mas en los brazos de su amigo, solo un rato, era su lugar favorito, donde mas segura se sentía, cuando todo estaba mal en el mundo ese era su único refugio, solo el gruñir de su estomago la obligo a levantarse de su cómodo letargo, con mucho cuidado se separo de él y se fue hasta el lavabo y se hecho agua en la cara. Vio por la ventana del baño que los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a deslumbrarse a lo lejos, esperaba sinceramente encontrar algo que comer por alguna parte a esa hora, aun que fuera de una maquina.

Ella tomo silenciosamente las llaves de la habitación y salio tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible, luego de eso bajo las escaleras, en el mostrador vio que el señor que les había rentado el cuarto se encontraba dormido, que bueno pensó ella, aun recordaba con profunda vergüenza como él creía que Inuyasha y ella se habían quedado la noche para "divertirse", una persona mas a la que no podría darle la cara jamás.

La calle estaba desierta y los negocios a un no habrían, camino un rato hasta que vio una maquina de comida, con cambio que llevaba en su pantalón logro sacar unas siempre útiles y llenadoras galletas.

De camino de regreso al hotel Kagome caminaba tranquilamente cuando, empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien, ella volteo la mirada discretamente y noto un carro negro siguiéndola, instintivamente comenzó a caminar mas rápido, su corazón latía fuerte mente pero este dio un brinco de alegría cuando vio finalmente el hotel cruzando la calle.

Pero esa alegría fue poco vivida ya que otro carro negro le tapo en ese momento el cruce deteniéndose frente a ella, Kagome sabia que no tenia muchas oportunidades así que se hizo para atrás tomo impulso y brinco sobre la cajuela del coche, 5 hombres bajaron en ese momento de ese y el otro coche, fue cuando el pánico realmente la invadió, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas la podían llevar hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel solo para encontrarse con que otros hombres ya se encontraban en el con el gerente inconsciente en él suelo.

"va a venir con nosotros ahora señorita, ya le causo muchos problemas a su buen padre" – dijo el que se veía mas amenazante de todos.

Kagome era una chica lista y evalúo su citación, estaba a la misma distancia de las escaleras que ellos y todo se resumiría a quien era mas rápido para llegar a ellas, tenia que admitir que sus probabilidades no eran muy buenas, la coordinación no era exactamente lo suyo pero de todas formas tomo el riesgo.

"no, lo siento hoy no" - dijo Kagome.

Kagome dio el brinco mas grande de toda su vida y corrió hacia las escaleras, tristemente sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando uno de ellos la hizo tropezar. Fue cuando Kagome jugo su ultima carta y grito por ayuda.

"¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!" – grito Kagome, uno de los hombres le tapo la boca pero ella lo mordió fuertemente.

"¡Inuyasha!" – grito nuevamente Kagome.

Inuyasha se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando sin razón aparente su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, algo estaba mal y a lo lejos escucho como Kagome gritaba su nombre.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y de inmediato uso todos sus sentidos para saber donde estaba su amiga, salto de la cama, abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando vio que Kagome se encontraba en una fiera lucha con dos hombres que querían sujetarla y llevársela, él sintió como la furia lo invadía, algo terrible y mortal asomo su ojo desde lo mas profundo de su ser…

Kagome sintió alivio inmediato al ver que su amigo estaba finalmente con ella, sabia que con Inuyasha a su lado podían los dos enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Él golpeo al otro atacante en la cara y antes que los demás pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando tomo la mano de Kagome y corrieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde cerraron la puerta.

"Kagome agarra las cosas mientras yo los detengo" – dijo Inuyasha, a la vez que con su cuerpo trataba de evitar que los hombres restantes rompieran la puerta.

Kagome tomo el dinero y todo lo esencial y le indico con un gesto a Inuyasha que todo estaba listo. Juntos pusieron el colchón contra la puerta y se fueron hacia la ventana Inuyasha la ayudo a brincar al balcón de la primera planta.

Inuyasha escucho como se rompía la puerta y luego el sonido de los disparos que pasaban cerca de ellos, tenia que sacar a Kagome de hay lo mas rápido posible, la abrazo por la cintura y junto con ella bajo el ultimo piso.

Los dos comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido posible para llegar al muelle, con todo lo que estaba pasando sabían que no podían quedarse en Japón ni un momento mas nunca estarían seguros.

"Inu, Inu, no puedo mas" – dijo Kagome, su corazón latía al mil por hora y respirar se estaba volviendo difícil.

Él sabia que no podía parar así que la trepo sobre su espalda y continuo corriendo hasta que finalmente vio los barcos que partían para china.

"tranquila Kagome ya casi llegamos" – dijo Inuyasha, habían perdió a los hombre de negro dos calles a tras, lo bueno era que en esta parte de la ciudad no se podía entrar con coches, así que se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias.

De la nada escucho como un bala era disparada, volteo y vio que estaban lejos pero ganando velocidad, escaneo el área y descubrió que uno de los barcos anunciaba su salida, bajo a Kagome de su espalda y le dijo:

"Kagome, se que estas cansada, pero necesito que corras lo mas rápido que puedas y te subas a ese barco, yo los distraeré y luego me reuniere contigo ¿esta bien?" – dijo Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha no quiero separarme de ti" – dijo Kagome.

"por favor has lo que te pido, peleare con ellos mejor si se que estas segura" – dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome no quería dejarlo, por nada del mundo quería que se enfrentara a esos hombres sin ella, pero Inuyasha se lo estaba pidiendo y no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera, así que lo vio a los ojos y lo abrazo.

"muy bien Inu, pero no te tardes y no te atrevas a perder, te estaré esperando" – dijo Kagome, ella muy a su pesar lo soltó y comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia tal y como su amigo se lo había pedido.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse y luego volteo a encarar él peligro que los asechaba, en ese momento 3 de ellos se acercaron a él, uno tenia una pistola pero estaba listo para ellos, con un fuerte puñetazo lo desarmo para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego en el estomago, los otros dos trataron de golpearlo al mismo tiempo pero Inuyasha, fue mas rápido que ellos, tomo la cabeza de ambos y las junto en un choque violento.

Kagome por su parte había llegado al barco, sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse debajo de ella pero no podía perder a Inuyasha de vista, su alivio al ver que su amigo lograba derrotar a los maleantes fue poco vivido ya que en ese momento el barco comenzaba su a moverse, no sabia de donde exactamente consiguió el aire suficiente para gritar ya que sus pulmones se encontraban a punto de desplomarse pero con todo lo que pudo grito por él.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡El barco!" – grito Kagome, ella vio como su amigo se percataba de la situación y él mismo comenzaba a correr como loco para alcanzar el barco.

Kagome fue a esperarlo, él tenia que llegar, ella no sabia que iba a hacer de lo contrario. Cuando llego al final del barco verdadero pánico se apodero de ella al no verlo.

"¿Inuyasha?" – dijo en una voz casi inaudible Kagome.

ella se encontraba con pesadas lagrimas en los ojos y en esta ocasión si no pudo evitar caer al suelo, ese tonto la había abandonado, con ese pensamiento fue que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar abierta mente.

"Kagome tonta por que lloras?" – dijo Inuyasha, él se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo.

Kagome alzo la mirada y al verlo por alguna razón una nueva oleada de lagrimas salieron.

"¡Inuyasha idiota! ¡Me preocupaste!" – dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba.

Si de preocuparse se trataba él mismo había hecho mucho de eso, juro por un momento no llegar a tomar el barco, pero se lo había prometido a Kagome, nunca le había roto una promesa y no iba a empezar ahora a hacerlo.

Los dos encontraron un espacio entre el cargamento donde quedarse hasta que el barco llegara a china.

Pero Kagome se encontró con que aun tenia hambre no había comido mas que las galletas y la gran corrida que habían dado solo había avivado mas su apetito.

"Inu, muero de hambre y no hay nada que comer aquí" – dijo Kagome.

"tranquila, anoche te guarde la cena, va a estar fría pero es mejor que nada" – dijo Inuyasha dándole de la maleta el pollo que había comprado.

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome comiendo y se fue a explorar el barco, era muy viejo pero se mantenía en buenas condiciones, al final de un pasillo oscuro escucho movimiento y se detuvo a escuchar

"Jakotsu ¿aseguraste bien el cargamento?" – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

"por décima vez si Bankotsu" – dijo jakotsu.

Inuyasha trato de verlos através de un orificio, eran personajes muy singulares para su gusto, estaban vestidos como para un carnaval, al que llamaban jakotsu parecía usar un tipo de vestido y el otro traía un traje blanco.

"el ultimo lugar que robamos no estuvo nada mal, todo lo que saqueamos nos mantendrán a flote por unos meses" – dijo Bankotsu.

"si eso será muy bueno, aun que parte del pago fue verle la cara a esos idiotas mientras nos robábamos su dinero" – dijo jakotsu.

Fantástico, pensó Inuyasha, de todos los barcos en el mundo donde pudieron haberse metido claro que la suerte o mejor dicho la falta de esta los tuvo que llevar al que era dirigido por piratas.

Con esos pensamientos Inuyasha decidió regresar con Kagome, no quería que ella estuviera sola en un lugar así, él tomo dos pasos atrás y no supo exactamente que fue lo que lo alerto, pero movió su cabeza hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que una espada se clavaba profundamente en el lugar donde había estado antes, La puerta del camarote se abrió con un fuerte tronido.

"Bankotsu mira que tenemos aquí, un polizonte" – dijo Jakotsu.

"¿quien eres?, aparte de un hombre muerto" – dijo el capitán.

De la nada salieron dos hombres mas para atraparlo donde él se encontraba, la situación no estaba nada bien.

"¿no vas a hablar? Muy bien… chicos llévenselo a la cubierta para interrogarlo… ya saben cuanto me gusta hacer eso" – dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Entre todos tomaron a Inuyasha y lo subieron a la cubierta del barco donde lo ataron a una silla que estaba clavada al suelo, aparentemente habían hecho esa clase de cosas en otras ocasiones, sinceramente esperaba que las manchas rojas en el piso no fueran sangre.

"bien chico guapo… ahora que te encuentras cómodo nos vas a decir… ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué haces en nuestro querido barco?" – dijo jakotsu.

"soy Inuyasha… y en cuanto a que ago aquí pues digamos que necesitaba salir de Japón rápidamente y su barco estaba casualmente a la mano" – dijo Inuyasha, eso era todo lo que planeaba decirles por nada del mundo jamás rebelaría que Kagome se encontraba en alguna parte del barco, no sabia que le iban a hacer a él pero no quería que lo mismo le pasara a ella.

"¿un barco que también casualmente es un barco pirata?, ¿cuáles son tu crees tus posibilidades de que tengas esa suerte?" – dijo jakotsu, al mismo tiempo que afilaba una de las hojas de su espada, Inuyasha no sabia por que se molestaba era mas que obvio que esa espada podía cortar a una persona como mantequilla, no necesitaba verse mas Intimidante de lo que ya era.

"créeme he estado calculando en mi mente esas mismas posibilidades desde haces 10 minutos" – dijo Inuyasha.

"¿qué dirías si te digo que no creo en tu historia? Que en realidad pienso que vienes de parte de Yamagata?"– dijo Bankotsu.

" no se de quien me hablas" – dijo Inuyasha.

"!miente jefe! Tiene que ser uno de sus hombres… hay que matarlo y mandárselo por correo como al otro" – dijo uno de los dos otros hombres que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en pasivo silencio.

"si jefe… matémoslo lentamente para que sea divertido" – dijo el hombre restante.

"tranquilos chicos, aun tenemos que saber mas cosas de él… recuerden los hombres muertos no hablan" – dijo Bankotsu.

"dime Inuyasha por que es que para tratar de recuperar todo lo perdido Yamagata solo te aya mandado a ti… eso me sorprende mucho ¿oh es que tienes a alguien mas contigo?" – dijo jakotsu.

"No… solo yo" – dijo Inuyasha, no quería que empezaran a buscar a Kagome, no los quería ni a 50 metros de ella.

"¿y por que no te creo eso?" – dijo Bankotsu.

" ya les dije nadie me mando, menos ese tipo que ustedes mencionan" – dijo Inuyasha.

"¿es esa la verdad? Pues por que no lo averiguamos aquí mi amigo jakotsu es muy bueno haciendo florecer la verdad de los labios de las personas" – dijo Bankotsu.

Los otros tres hombres se alejaron de él quedando solo jakotsu y él, vio como con un leve movimiento su espada se levanto y con la velocidad del rayo le hizo tres heridas en el brazo, y estando atado a la silla le fue imposible detenerlo.

"¿eso no dolió verdad?, ¿así que por que no continuamos con mas?" – dijo jakotsu, al mismo tiempo que las palabras se volvían acciones, él le hizo otras 3 heridas pero ahora en el otro brazo.

Inuyasha sentía el dolor de estas y veía como su sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo, pero nada de eso importaba no rebelaría jamás la localización de Kagome aun que le costara cada gota de esa sangre.

Kagome había terminado de comer rato atrás, tenia mucho sueño pero la intranquilidad le prevenía dormir, Inuyasha se había ido hace mucho rato y no había señal alguna de él, por ese motivo Kagome se paro y fue en busca de su amigo, algo no estaba bien, él no la dejaría sola tanto tiempo sin una buena razón, el barco era muy viejo y grande pero Kagome pudo encontrar su camino fácilmente gracias a su siempre fiel sentido de orientación.

No parecía a ver un alma en toda la embarcación, había poca luz y el silencio reinaba por donde quiera que caminaba, todo aquello daba la impresión de que era mas bien un barco fantasma, mas que carguero, continuo así su camino hasta que finalmente a lo lejos escucho murmullos, ella subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía la cubierta, había una puerta con una pequeña ventana circular en la parte alta, fue por hay donde miro, no se podía decir que podía ver la gran cosa siendo que apenas si alcanzaba de puntitas la ventana, pero fue suficiente para notar a otro lado movimiento que ella siguió hasta que se encontró con una terrible escena que le robo la respiración.

Inuyasha estaba atado a una silla con cuatro hombres dándole la espalda a ella y estaba siendo terriblemente lastimado por uno de ellos que estaba vestido raramente, tenia sangre por todas partes, ella abrió un poco la puerta y escucho lo que estaba diciendo.

"dime Inuyasha ya estas listo para decirnos donde están tus cómplices?... por que sino podemos seguir divirtiéndonos toda la tarde" – dijo jakotsu.

"ya te dije que estoy solo aquí" – dijo Inuyasha, difícilmente ya que tenia sangre en la boca, que no era el peor de los casos ya que esta se encontraba para ese punto en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

No supo que fue lo que lo alerto seria que ya era tan sensible a su presencia que solo al estar cerca su cuerpo sabia donde encontrarla, vio a Kagome viendo através de la ventana de la puerta y su corazón se vino abajo, había estado rezando a cada dios que conocía que la mantuviera lejos de ese lugar, pero ahora que lo recordaba ninguno de ellos jamás habían respondido particularmente a sus llamadas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando jakotsu se acerco y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara.

"bueno si es así, ¿a nadie le importara que te mate en este momento verdad?" – dijo jakotsu, tenia que admitir que aparte de guapo, ese joven tenia valor, había visto hombres el doble de él llorando como bebes después de solo 3 minutos, pero él llevaba 15 y no parecía aun estar inclinado en divulgar una sola palabra ni mucho menos de llorar.

"adelante has lo si quieres" – dijo Inuyasha, lo vio directo a los ojos sin miedo alguno en el dorado de los suyos solo resolución.

"¿prefieres morir a decirnos quien mas esta contigo?" – dijo jakotsu sorprendido, ¿a quien seria que estaría protegiendo tan fervientemente?

"ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras" - dijo Inuyasha.

"muy bien guapo si así lo deseas, tratare de que no duela tanto" – dijo jakotsu, él levanto su letal espada, pero antes de hacer su mortal ataque un grito se escucho interrumpiéndolo en el proceso.

"NO…" – grito Kagome, saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba, una vez mas se encontró corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego con Inuyasha.

Ella se hinco a un lado de él y lo abrazo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la sangre ni el peligro en el que ella se ponía.

"no, por favor ya vasta no lo lastimen mas" – dijo Kagome.

"¿quién eres jovencita? ¿y que haces aquí?" – dijo Bankotsu intrigado.

"soy Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha y yo estamos en este barco por que estamos escapando de gente muy mala que nos separarían, de verdad lamentamos avernos subido sin permiso pero no teníamos otra opción por que nos hubieran atrapado, así que por favor no lo lastimen mas" – dijo Kagome, al mismo tiempo que le comenzaba a dar de su energía a Inuyasha.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver en acción el poder curativo de la joven, nunca habían visto tal poder o tal energía tan pura, no existía maldad o mancha alguna en ella.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta en ese momento que quizás sus deducciones habían estado equivocadas, una mujer con ese poder para sanar a la gente no podía trabajar para Yamagata.

"Kagome… ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas tonterías como estas?" – dijo Inuyasha, a la vez que sentía el poder de su amiga recorrer su cuerpo, era sorprendente como el dolor disminuía y un sentimiento de paz y bienestar remplazaba al previamente existente dolor.

"lo siento Inu… pero no podía dejar que te lastimaran mas" – dijo Kagome, ella puso su frente contra la cabeza de él.

"Kagome… ¿puedes jurarme que no trabajan para Yamagata?" – dijo Bankotsu.

"si, no lo conocemos… ni a ustedes hasta este momento" – dijo Kagome.

"Inuyasha es tu amigo ¿verdad? Y ¿harías cualquier cosa por él? ¿aun morir?" – dijo Bankotsu, lo ultimo mas que nada para ver su reacción.

"si a las tres… Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo por eso no hay nada en el mundo que no aria por él, aun morir" – dijo Kagome con total honestidad en su voz, algo que nadie podría jamás dudar.

Inuyasha comenzó a luchar con sus cuerdas y a tratar de romper la silla en la que se encontraba totalmente ajeno al dolor que esto le provocaba al reabrir ciertas heridas y lastimar mas aun otras.

"¿no te molestaría probar eso verdad?" – dijo Bankotsu, el tomo a Kagome de un brazo, agarro su gran espada y la clavo en el mástil del viejo barco.

"dejaremos que tu y tu amigo vivan si puedes completar un jueguito que nos gusta jugar, ¿vez esa cuerda que da hasta lo alto del mástil? Solo tienes que usarla para llegar hasta donde esta mi espada y traérmela de regreso, claro todo eso antes de que la vela que esta en una de sus orillas rompa la cuerda" – dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa, si todo lo que ellos decían era verdad ella no dudaría en hacerlo, ninguno de los hombres de yamagata arriesgaría su vida por otra persona.

"muy bien, lo are" – dijo Kagome, si eso era lo que tenia que hacer para salvarlo a los dos lo aria.

"Kagome tonta ¿qué dices? Sabes muy bien que eres y siempre has sido un asco en deportes, además le tienes pánico a las alturas ¿recuerdas? " – dijo Inuyasha, él mejor que nadie sabia que su amiga no era la cosa mas brillante a la hora de hacer ejercicio, siempre había sido una de las cosas por las que la molestaba todo el tiempo, diciéndole que era una floja.

Kagome se acerco a él y una vez mas se arrodillo a su lado.

"Inuyasha, tu siempre estas haciendo cosas por nosotros, para que estemos bien, por eso déjame hacer esto, déjame hacer esto por ti quiero ayudarte" – dijo Kagome, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿lista?" – dijo jakotsu.

"tan lista como nunca estaré" – dijo Kagome, no estaba muy entusiasmaba por la altura, pero tenia que tener valor.

Kagome sabia que Inuyasha tenia razón ella no era para nada una persona muy dada a los ejercicios físicos, pero con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y espíritu tomo la cuerda y comenzó a subir.

Sus manos y piernas la estaban matando, pero lo que tenia ocupada su mente era en no pensar en lo alto que se ponía a cada momento, en solo pensar en seguir avanzando, a la mitad del camino, la cuerda comenzó a tambalearse y no era la única, Kagome sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba por mas que trataba de no pensar en el gran espacio entre ella y el suelo, pero no se detuvo con manos temblorosas siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Inuyasha veía con verdadero pánico, como Kagome avanzaba lentamente por la cuerda, veía su pequeña forma temblar por el miedo pero ella no se detenía aun a la hora de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, su corazón que latía tan fuerte y rápido se detuvo cuando vio como su amiga perdía el equilibrio pero afortunadamente logro agarrarse de nuevo.

"!Kagome!" – grito Inuyasha.

Ella colgaba de una mano.

"Inu… lo siento… creo que al final no voy a poder hacer esto por ti" – dijo Kagome.

"no digas tonterías Kagome, yo… se que tienes miedo pero confío en ti, se puedes hacer esto, se que tú puedes llegar al final y regresar a mi lado" – dijo Inuyasha, odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia pero a la vez sabia que lo único que podía hacer por ella ahora era apoyarla, poner toda su confianza.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha y sintió eso que siempre sentía cuando estaba con el, ese sentimiento de que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que era capaz de todo, así que con todas sus fuerzas logro tomar con la otra mano la cuerda y seguir avanzando.

"nada mal, puedo decir que estoy impresionado, lastima que ya casi se acaba el tiempo" – Bankotsu, señalado la vela.

Inuyasha vio a su pesar que él tenia razón esa cuerda esta a punto de romperse y no soportaría por mucho mas tiempo el peso de Kagome.

Kagome nunca pensó en su vida encontrarse en tal situación, sabia que todo dependía de ella, así que cuando por fin tuvo a la mano la espada sintió una profunda felicidad, no había defraudado a la única persona que siempre había estado hay para ella.

Lo malo fue que en ese momento la cuerda se rompió y Kagome comenzó a caer rápidamente, pero antes de que su cuerpo se impactara contra el suelo Bankotsu la atrapo.

"hola bella, lo hiciste muy bien" – dijo Bankotsu, mientras la ponía de pie, junto a Inuyasha, jakotsu y los demás ya lo estaban desatando.

Él la abrazo fuertemente no sabia quien estaba temblando mas ella o él.

"¿Kagome estas bien?, dime que estas bien" – dijo Inuyasha, él la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"s…si Inu… ¿lo hice bien verdad?" – dijo Kagome.

"si Kagome, lo hiciste muy bien, yo sabia que podías" – dijo Inuyasha.

"no solo eso, gracias a ella han ganado un pase libre en nuestro barco pueden considerarse uno de nosotros de ahora en adelante" – dijo jakotsu.

"así es, Inuyasha tu probaste ser un fiel amigo al no traicionarla, y tu Kagome probaste tener un corazón valiente, por eso de ahora en adelante serán nuestro camaradas" – dijo Bankotsu.

"siento que ayas tenido que pasar por eso pero no quería lastimarte, solo quería saber si era leal a ti, veras nadie puede comprar realmente la lealtad de alguien, Yamagata podría a verlos contratado a los dos pero jamás abra suficientemente dinero para comprar sentimientos como los que se ven claramente reflejados en los dos" – dijo Bankotsu.

"¿entonces nos dejaran libres?" – dijo Kagome.

"si…" – dijo Bankotsu, hacia muchos años que no veía una amistad verdadera como la de esos dos jóvenes, no sabia de que peligro era del que huían pero esperaba que su historia tuviera un final feliz.

Inuyasha se paro y Kagome lo abrazo aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo soportando gran parte de su peso, Bankotsu le ordeno a los demás que lo ayudaran a bajar hasta uno de los camarotes, en todo momento Inuyasha no aparto sus ojos de ninguno de ellos y tenia una posición totalmente protectiva de sobre su amiga, Bankotsu no dudaba ni por un momento que él los mataría sin misericordia o remordimiento alguno si se atrevían a tocar un pelo negro de la cabeza de Kagome. Una vez instalado dentro Inuyasha puso a Kagome del otro lado de la cama, con él entre ella y los otros, Esto fue notado por todos.

"ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte no pienso lastimar a Kagome, solo nos preocupaba el hecho de que fueran personas enviadas por Yamagata, un hombre al que le hemos robado mucho dinero, y que a pagado generosamente por cada una de nuestras cabezas" – dijo Bankotsu.

"de verdad guapo persona el trato tan malo que te di es solo que no podemos correr riesgos ya que no solo nuestras vidas están en riesgo sino la de mucha otra gente, yo creo que entiendes muy bien a lo que me refiero" – dijo jakotsu, viendo a Kagome. Si, Inuyasha entendía que cuando la seguridad de alguien al que se quería estaba en peligro no se podía tener ningún riesgo.

"si este señor Yamagata es tan malo ¿por que le roban a él?" – Kagome, se encontraba dándole grandes cantidades de energía a Inuyasha, pero parecía que la practica que había tenido últimamente le estaba sirviendo de mucho ya que no se estaba cansando tan rápidamente como en otras ocasiones.

"Yamagata es un hombre cruel y despiadado el cual a aterrorizado aldeas enteras todo alrededor de la costa norte del Japón, nosotros somos de diferentes lugares que han sido atacados por él, es la razón por la que nos juntamos y decidimos hacerle frente, desde ese momento lo atacamos nosotros a él, tomando todo lo que podemos en él proceso, sin ese dinero y los víveres nuestras gente morirían de hambre" – dijo Bankotsu.

"todo eso suena terrible" – dijo Kagome consternada, no podía creer que había gente capaz de tal maldad.

"si lo es, pero por lo menos con nosotros hay esperanza, espero que puedan entender él por que de nuestras medidas tan drásticas, nunca lastimaríamos a alguien que estuviéramos seguros fuera inocente, pero es muy difícil ya que tantas vidas dependen de nosotros" – dijo Bankotsu.

Inuyasha podía entender de cierta manera por que habían actuado así, él sabia de primera ano lo que era querer proteger a alguien con toda el alma, si el estuviera en su lugar también tomaría todas las medidas para protegerla de todo.

Él se quedo dormido poco tiempo después y Kagome aprovecho para salir a tomar aire, sabia que si despertaba y no estaba hay la mataría él mismo, pero tenia que despejar sus pensamientos, muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente. Además de que por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en esas personas.

Después de un rato vio que Bankotsu el líder se acercaba a ella.

"ese ogro finalmente te dejo libre?" – dijo Bankotsu.

"no exactamente, finalmente se quedo dormido" – dijo Kagome.

"dime ¿cuál es la historia entre ustedes dos?" – dijo Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, siento a veces que hemos sido amigos desde siempre, nos conocimos en una época de nuestras vidas donde no teníamos nada mas que él uno al otro, yo por que mi familia siempre se estaba mudando y nunca conseguía conservar ningún amigo, he Inuyasha por que la gente lo rechazaba por las circunstancias de su nacimiento" – dijo Kagome.

"ya veo, y ¿cómo es que llegaron hasta este barco? Me dijiste que se encontraban huyendo" – dijo Bankotsu.

"así es, mi padre nunca aprobó de la relación de Inuyasha y yo por ese motivo lo mantuvimos en secreto durante todo este tiempo, pero… el se entero hace poco, él iba a separarnos y eso era algo que ni Inuyasha ni yo podíamos soportar, así que prácticamente hicimos las maletas y nos fuimos sin mirar atrás, pero mi padre nos esta buscando, nos encontró en el hotel en el que nos estábamos quedando así que huimos de hay y fue cuando vimos este barco y decidimos subirnos en él" – dijo Kagome.

"entiendo, esa es toda una historia, me temía que era algo así" – dijo Bankotsu.

"no te entiendo" – dijo Kagome.

"si, veras me gustaste mucho Kagome, pero veo ahora que tú y Inuyasha tienen una conexión muy fuerte, ya me di cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad" – dijo Bankotsu

Kagome se puso roja, nunca nadie (aparte de Houjo) le había hablado de esa manera.

"ese perro lo daría todo por ti, espero que lo sepas, tu y el hacen una hermosa pareja" – dijo Bankotsu, a la vez que Kagome se ponía aun mas roja.

"no, Inuyasha y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, solo somos amigos" – dijo Kagome.

"si crees realmente eso… eres mas inocente de lo que pensé… la manera en la que él te ve, en la que te toca tan protectora mente pero a la vez posesiva no es de un amigo" – dijo Bankotsu.

Kagome no sabia que decir, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a Inuyasha y a estar con él que no notaba todo lo que él decía, pero aun así no podía creerlo, Inuyasha no podía quererla así…¿oh si?

"mañana en la mañana llegaremos a china, así que los dos deberían descansar" – dijo Bankotsu.

Ella regreso al camarote, Inuyasha se despertó cuando ella entro y tal como se lo esperaba Kagome recibió el sermón de su vida.

"Inu… Inu.. tranquilo no paso nada, Bankotsu es un poco extremista pero no es una mala persona, solo estuvimos hablando" – dijo Kagome.

"no me gusta que estés sola en este lugar" – dijo Inuyasha, el extendió su mano y Kagome la tomo.

"tranquilo Inu… todo esta bien… además de que me dijeron que mañana llegamos a china" – dijo Kagome, ella se recostó junto a su amigo, y sintió como este la abrazaba, ellos dos se habían abrazado de esa forma desde que eran pequeños, tanto que se había vuelto una costumbre que ninguno de los dos notaba ya, era de lo mas natural.

Recordaba aun ese día, fue uno en el cual se dio realmente cuenta de lo afortunada que era de tenerlo.

Había sido una noche lluviosa, o mejor dicho tormentosa fue unas de las primeras veces en que Inuyasha se había quedado con ella en su cuarto, Kagome había salido esa tarde a buscarlo al parque por que no quería que él se quedara afuera cuando la lluvia cayera.

después de mucha discusión y galoneo los dos llegaron a su casa ya entrada la noche, recordaba como se habían quedado dormidos pero un fuerte trueno callo sobre su casa despertándola, había sentido mucho miedo sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había ido la luz, se acordaba del sentimiento de desesperación que había experimentado al estar en su habitación sin luz y con sus padres en una cena de negocios.

Sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a llorar y a temblar, pero justo en ese momento entre la oscuridad sintió como la pequeña mano de Inuyasha tomaba la suya.

"¿estas bien Kagome?" – dijo Inuyasha viéndola a los ojos.

Fue una total sorpresa para ella darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola como siempre, entre su pánico se había olvidado que había alguien mas con ella que esa noche oscura no tenia porque enfrentarla ella sola.

"s…si Inu es solo que me asuste un poco" - dijo Kagome.

Fue cuando hizo algo que nunca había hecho y que la sorprendió profundamente, el la abrazo fuerte contra su pequeño cuerpo, brindándole calor y seguridad.

"no llores Kagome, aquí estoy… no estas sola…" – dijo Inuyasha.

En ese momento ella había pensado que eran las palabras mas maravillosas, "no estas sola" que sentimiento tan calido la invadía al saber que para buenas o malas siempre tendría a ese niño de ojos dorados para apoyarla.

el resto de la noche había pasado tranquilamente, el le había hablado suavemente de muchas cosas, borrando de sus pensamientos la fuerte tempestad que se encontraba afuera.

Kagome no sabia a lo que se refería Bankotsu pero lo que si entendía era que aun después de todos los años, ella seguía sintiéndose segura y protegida en los brazos de su amigo.

Después de un rato ella se quedo dormida, mientras que Inuyasha trataba de desenredar sus pensamientos, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, sabia que las cosas estaban cambiando o tenían que hacerlo, el tenia que buscar una forma de volverse mas fuerte, si él fuera un demonio completo podría protegerla como era debido, casi le había dado un ataque al corazón cuando la vio cayendo, no quería experimentar esa clase de emociones nunca mas.

Sin darse cuenta él empezó a acariciar su cabello, era una de las cosas que lo tranquilizaban mucho, sin poder evitarlo puso su nariz cerca en su pelo junto a su oreja e inhalo su dulce aroma, se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil mantenerse apartado de ella cuando todo en su ser gritaba por lo contrario.

A la mañana siguiente para sorpresa de todos de nuevo fue Kagome la primera en levantarse, eran como las 9, lo bueno fue que ese día no tenia urgencia por pararse, hacia un poco de frío motivo por el cual con mas razón se estrecho mas contra la fuerte y calida forma de Inuyasha.

Pero ese día se sentía traviesa así que con la mano libre que tenia comenzó a acariciar su oreja, casi murió de risa cuando se dio cuenta que el pie derecho de Inuyasha comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo, su amigo sin duda era todo un demonio perro pensó riendo Kagome.

"ya te divertiste Kagome?" – dijo Inuyasha, abriendo un ojo.

"lo siento Inu… no pude evitarlo" – dijo Kagome riendo.

Inuyasha se movió rápidamente y antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar ya la tenia debajo de él con sus dos manos atrapadas por una grande arriba de su cabeza.

"Inuyasha no te atrevas… sabes que no soporto las cosquillas" – dijo Kagome.

" lo siento Kagome, tu empezaste todo esto… pero yo voy a terminarlo" – dijo Inuyasha, que con su mano libre comenzó despiadadamente a torturar a su amiga.

"¡Inu!" – dijo entre risas Kagome, su cuerpo se retorcía por las cosquillas.

Solo cuando él vio que ella ya no podía mas fue cuando se detuvo, ella se encontraba sonrojada y sin aliento con el cabello alborotado pero aun así sumamente bella, sintió esa punzada en el corazón que a veces tenia cuando la veía, ese profundo sentimiento de anhelo por algo que no podía ser suyo, ella era demasiado de todo, demasiado hermosa, demasiado buena, demasiado cercana a ser un sueño.

Después discutiría consigo mismo si fue por dejarse tenerla demasiado cerca o si fue por que simplemente estaba al limite de su resistencia pero cuando ella abrió los ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de alegría y felicidad él deseo fervientemente ahogarse por siempre en ellos.

Inuyasha acerco su rostro a ella con el firme propósito de hacer justamente eso, acaricio su mejilla rosada y luego con uno de sus dedos trazo el contorno de sus labios fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas, eran tan terriblemente suaves.

"Kagome…yo…" – dijo Inuyasha al tiempo en que bajaba su cabeza para sellar esos labios con los de él.

Agradecía infinitamente que justo en ese momento cuando él estaba por arruinar todo tocaran su puerta, ese sonido había roto el hechizo bajo el cual ella lo había tenido cautivo, rápidamente la dejo ir, alejándose de ella.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era jakotsu, diciéndoles que dentro de unos minutos llegarían a puerto para que se prepararan.

Los dos comenzaron a hacer justo eso, recogieron silenciosamente sus cosas y Kagome reviso hasta lo ultimo las heridas de Inuyasha, que sanaban rápidamente como debían.

Cuando él salio de la habitación para buscar comida, ella se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación por que simplemente no podía hacerlo en la cama, aun se sentía descontrolada por lo cerca que había tenido a Inuyasha poco tiempo atrás nunca había notado que imponente era tenerlo arriba de ella, era como si bloqueara todo lo demás, como si solo existiera él.

cuando ella abrió los ojos la intensidad que vio en los de él le quito el aliento, su corazón había comenzado a latir violentamente contra su pecho, la manera en la que la había tocado no se había sentido como otras veces, era mucho mas personal… mucho mas intimo y cuando toco sus labios pensó que moriría.

No sabia que hacer de todo eso, no podía comenzar a comprender sus sentimientos ni mucho menos la forma de actuar de él, pero sabia que Inuyasha era Inuyasha y que nunca la lastimaría.

Después de un rato ella se reunió con él en la cubierta del barco ya a lo lejos se deslumbraba china, a pesar de su cercanía nunca había conocido el país y podía sentir en todo su cuerpo la ansiedad de vivir nuevas aventuras, donde podían empezar de cero a construir sus sueños.

"¿se ve fantástico verdad?" – pregunto Inuyasha.

"si… muero por empezar a explorarlo" – dijo Kagome.

Él lo pensó un momento pero tomo delicadamente la mano de su amiga.

"vamos Kagome… tenemos muchas cosas por hacer" – dijo Inuyasha.

De esa forma al llegar el barco Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de todos prometiendo volver algún día a encontrarse.

Y mano en mano bajaron del gran barco asía su próxima aventura.

…..

¿qué les parecio? Creen que voy muy rápido en el avance de la relación de ellos?

Espero me digan por fa! Para que me de una idea de cómo organizar las cosas jajaja

Ely1313


	4. La vieja China

15/11/2010 12:49:00

Este es el nuevo capitulo espero les guste casi lloro por que pensé que se habían borrado las 30 paginas y que mi compu no las había guardado, lo bueno fue que siempre si, jajajaja, bueno espero me manden muchos reviews de que les pareció este capitulo es bastante mas dramático.

inu y compañía no es mío :(

Ely1313

…..

Capitulo 4.

La vieja China

Los días que habían pasado en china habían sido de los mejor… Inuyasha y Kagome habían encontrado un pequeño departamento…. No era muy grande, tenia una pequeña mesa y una cama individual, motivo por el cual Inuyasha había tenido que dormir al pie de ella…

No era la cosa mas cómoda del mundo pero aun así sus ánimos no podían bajar de ninguna forma.

Los últimos días habían sido inolvidables, Kagome y él habían hecho de todo habían ido y regresado de la muralla china, comido toda clase de cosas, muchas de ellas ni ellos estaban seguros de que eran la mitad del tiempo algo que por supuesto le preocupaba mas a Kagome que a Inuyasha que solo se limitaba como siempre a abrir la boca y desaparecer todo lo que tenia enfrente, muchos lugares de todo lo que puedas comer habían cerrado gracias a él.

Ese día los dos se dirigían así la ciudad prohibida lugar donde antiguamente vivian los emperadores chinos, veía con alegría como su amiga casi brincaba de alegría por ir.

Los dos comían placidamente en el autobús cuando vieron a lo lejos la entraba. Era mucho mas grande que en las fotos, Kagome solo se detenía a pensar en todas las cosa que ese lugar debía de a ver visto, y las cosas por las que había pasado, Era como estar metida en la misma historia de ese país.

Se encontraba en el centro de la antigua Pekín, su nombre en chino era _Zijin Cheng, Zi que significaba púrpura proveniente de la constelación luminosa púrpura donde la estrella polar como el emperador se encontraban en el centro. Jin, que significaba prohibido ya que nadie podía entrar o salir del palacio sin el consentimiento del mismo emperador, Cheng que se define como ciudad amurallada. _

_Tiene 800 edificios y 9.000 habitaciones, sobre todo una de las cosas que impresionaron a Kagome fue todo el simbolismo detrás de la construcción de tal edificación, casi todos los techos eran de color amarillo ya que este era el color que simbolizaba al emperador, c_on solo dos excepciones la librería que era de color negro que estaba asociado con el agua y esto era para que no hubiera ningún incendio. Después de eso los dos llegaron a la puerta principal.

No querían seguir a un guía prefiriendo mejor descubrir el lugar por ellos mismos. Era mas divertido de esa manera decía Inuyasha, así que los dos pasaron el día recorriendo todos los pasillos del palacio, era magnifico y tan rico en historia.

No era aun muy tarde pero el día se veía oscuro ya que nubes de tormenta tapaban el sol.

"Inuyasha creo que será mejor si nos vamos, tiene cara de que va a llover" – dijo Kagome.

Lo malo fue que les tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaron encontrar de nuevo la salida, por ese motivo para la hora que finalmente llegaron el camión ya se había ido.

"ni modo Kagome vamos a tener que caminar hasta encontrar otra forma de llegar" – Inuyasha, sonriendo ya que sabia que su amiga estaba muy cansada pero no había otra solución.

En parte estaba feliz, ese día había sido maravilloso, tenia un sentimiento de libertad enorme todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento se veía tan lejos ya, todos los malos momentos, el sufrimiento, o la misma sangre que había derramado, todo, TODO, había valido la pena, por estar aquí con ella.

Era como haber borrado el cuaderno de su vida, sentía que podía escribir toda una nueva historia en el, una historia mas feliz, mas llena de sonrisas y alegría.

El sol finalmente se había puesto, los dos caminaban por una estrecha pero llamativa calle llena de gente. Existían tiendas por doquier, tanto de recuerdos como de comida.

Inuyasha siendo pues… Inuyasha se paro en una de ellas vendían lo que parecía ser tarántulas empanizadas.

"dios Inuyasha dime que no vas a comerte una de esas2 – dijo Kagome asqueada.

"claro que si, ese es uno de los puntos de viajar por todas partes, poder experimentar con diferente tipo de comida" – dijo Inuyasha mientras pedía que le prepararan dos.

"muy bien, pero no esperes que me quede a verte comer eso, iré a esa tienda de enfrente a comprar comida de verdad" – dijo Kagome, y con

eso se fue.

Ella entro, era una tienda como las había por millones ene todo el mundo lo único que cambian realmente en ellas, eran los productos, había mucha gente también a dentro del lugar probablemente comprando la cena, así que ella se puso a recorre el lugar buscando algo que si fuera antojable, tomo leche, o esperaba que fuera eso por el dibujo de la vaca en ella, su chino no era muy bueno que digamos, y luego tomo pan y queso.

Ella estaba en uno de los pasillos decidiendo que cereal llevar, una pequeña niña hija del dueño trataba de ayudarla ya que hablaba un poco el mismo idioma que ella pero fue cuando dos hombres entraron corriendo a la tienda armados. Uno le apunta al cajero y el otro a ella y al resto de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Kagome instintivamente puso a la pequeña de tras de ella, para su gusto los ladrones no debían de tener mucha experiencia o mucho valor por que en ambos casos sus manos temblaban fuertemente, pero por otro lado eso también los hacia mas inestables, podrían disparar en cualquier momento.

"¡no se muevan! Oh disparare" – dijo el que le apuntaba a Kagome.

Pero uno de los clientes entro en pánico y corrió hasta la puerta, él que le apuntaba a ella se movió y le disparo, su tino no fue el mejor pero sin embargo le dio en la pierna. El hombre callo al suelo en un charco de su sangre. Kagome y el resto de la gente se había tirado al suelo al escuchar el disparo.

Inuyasha se encontraba disfrutado el segundo de sus empanizados amigos cuando escucho a lo lejos dispararse un arma. De inmediato empezó a buscar a Kagome, entre la multitud de gente que había comenzado a correr en pánico lejos de la escena.

"¡Kagome!" – grito Inuyasha, a la vez que trataba de hacerse paso entre la estampida de gente que lo empujaba de un lado a otro.

El corazón de ella latía fuertemente, tenia a la pequeña entre sus brazos y sentía como esta temblaba.

"dame todo el dinero ahora" – dijo el otro hombre que apuntaba al cajero.

Kagome volteo a ver al joven, era mas o menos de su misma edad, era casi tan alto como Inuyasha, tenia el pelo negro hasta el cuello, unos ojos azules oscuros y un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

La pequeña que tenia entre brazos comenzó a llorar mas fuertemente.

"tranquila pequeña todo va a estar bien" – dijo Kagome.

"tengo miedo, ese de hay es mi hermano mayor, Sosuke… no quiero que le hagan daño" – dijo ella.

"lo siento pero mi padre se llevo el dinero hace 20 minutos con el cambio de turnos y los clientes que ves aquí aun no pagan" – dijo el joven con mucha tranquilidad.

"¡maldito!, ¡estas mintiendo!... dame el dinero ahora o te matare" – dijo el hombre apuntando al corazón de él.

"¡no!... por favor no lastimes a mi hermano" – dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña.

El hombre mas cerca de Kagome las vio con nuevo interés.

"¿así que ella es tu hermanita? ¿Qué tal si la lastimamos a ella hasta que decidas cooperar?" – dijo el hombre, acercándose a ellas, pero Kagome se puso de nuevo delante de la pequeña.

"no te atrevas" – dijo Kagome, no iba a dejar que esos bravucones lastimaran a la pequeña.

"quítate mujer o también a ti te pego un tiro" – dijo el hombre, el trato de empujar a Kagome a un lado pero esta no cedió y comenzó a forcejear con él.

Su compañero volteo a ver todo el alboroto que Kagome estaba causando, dándole la espalda al joven Sosuke, este aprovecho y se abalanzo sobre el atacante y antes de que este se diera cuenta ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Inmediatamente después se tiro sobre el hombre que estaba luchando con Kagome, Sosuke lo golpeo fuertemente y lo lanzo contra uno de los anaqueles este también cayo inconsciente.

"hermano" – dijo la pequeña a la vez que se acercaba a abrazarlo.

"tranquila suky ya todo esta bien" – dijo Sosuke.

El tomo la mano de su hermana y a acerco a ayudar a levantarse a Kagome.

"¿estas bien?" – dijo Sosuke.

"si, nada que no se pueda curar" – dijo sonriendo Kagome.

"muchas gracias por proteger a mi hermana, yo soy Sosuke Hiroshi" – dijo él.

"hola, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, y no te preocupes nunca hubiera dejado que ellos se la llevaran" – dijo ella.

Inuyasha ve una patrulla afuera de un mini supermercado, acercándose corriendo puede ver que Kagome estaba dentro, con la suerte que el se cargaba claro que ella iba a estar hay no sabia como no se le había ocurrido antes, Kagome siempre parecía estar donde había problemas.

Ella se encontraba hablando con un joven al que no reconocía, Kagome parecía estar bien.

"Kagome, dios ¿qué paso aquí? ¿estas bien?" – dijo Inuyasha.

"si Inuyasha no te preocupes estoy bien, unos ladrones entraron a robar pero Sosuke nos ayudo a todos" – dijo Kagome señalando al joven.

"muchas gracias por cuidar de Kagome, hola yo soy Inuyasha" – dijo Inuyasha con sinceridad.

" Sosuke, y no fue nada… ella hizo mas por mi al cuidar de mi hermana, ¿se están quedando por aquí? Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar" – dijo Sosuke.

"justamente había entrado a comprar algo de cenar…. Pero no me gustaría imponernos de esa manera sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado" – dijo Kagome.

"no para nada es lo menos que podemos hacer" – dijo Sosuke.

Sosuke cerro la tienda y los 4 se dirigieron a una pequeña casa no muy lejos de hay, dentro los esperaban una mujer clásicamente china pero hermosa y un hombre alto y delgado de donde Sosuke aparentemente había sacado su físico.

Kagome e Inuyasha admiraban la casa aun que tenían un poco de tiempo de estar en china no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver por dentro una autentica casa china.

Los 6 se sentaron placenteramente a comer, la famita se veía muy unida y todos se llevaban bien y platicaban de su día amenamente, Chi y Quito la madre y padre de los dos hermanos, era todo lo que unos padres deberían de ser, ella desplegaba una cantidad inimaginable de amor hacia sus hijos y él los abrazaba fuertemente, subió a su hija a su espalda y felicitaba a su hijo por la excelente paliza que le había dado a los ladrones.

Inuyasha que no había conocido siquiera a su padre y recordaba poco de su madre le hizo pensar que se perdió de mucho realmente al no tener la oportunidad de conocer bien a sus padres, aun que sabia que quizás no hubieran sido todo eso, no todos los padres eran así lo sabia mejor que nadie con su amiga, ella tenia a ambos pero jamás la habían tratado de esa forma, pero aun así le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres y darse cuenta de que clase de persona eran.

Kagome al ver como era cargada la pequeña niña sintió una punzada en el corazón su propio padre jamás la había cargado o abrazado de esa manera, pero para eso ya era muy tarde, eso era algo que ella y sus padres nunca tendría ya, solo quedaba que en un futuro ella ser con sus hijos todo lo que no fueron con ella.

Después de cenar Inuyasha, Suky y los padres de ella se quedaron en la sala platicando mientras Kagome y Sosuke salían a tomar aire en el balcón.

"¿qué te parece mi familia Kagome?" – dijo Sosuke con una sonrisa.

"es muy hermosa y agradable, es muy diferente de donde Inuyasha y yo venimos" – dijo Kagome.

"si puedo notar que tú e Inuyasha tienen una larga historia juntos" – dijo Sosuke.

"si, mis padres no son del tipo que demuestra afecto, existen ocasiones donde pienso que mas bien decidieron tenerme solo por el hecho de que era un deber mas para ellos, tener un o una sucesora, no por que realmente quisieran tener un hijo…" – dijo Kagome.

"vamos no puedes pensar eso realmente, ellos deben de quererte mucho en el fondo " – dijo Sosuke.

"eso me gustaría creer, pero debería de estar agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de convivir y crecer con ellos, Inuyasha no tuvo esa oportunidad, sus padres murieron cuando el era aun muy pequeño, así que a pesar de las cosas crueles que me hacían en ocasiones eso me hacia pensar que era mejor tener padre por crueles que fueran a no tenerlos" – dijo Kagome, se sentía bien hablar con él de esa manera, a aparte de Inuyasha eran pocas las personas con las que podía decir sinceramente que podía hablar libremente de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, la mayoría de la gente que conocía solo le hablaba por conveniencia o por que su familia era influyente, pero con él ella sentía que realmente le importaba lo que tenia que decir.

"¿esa es la razón por la que los dos están aquí?" – dijo Sosuke, el la miro intensamente, la luna jugaba con su rostro dándole luz y sombras a la vez, pero aun así solo podía acentuar su belleza, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, era hermosa e inteligente, con un gran sentido del humor pero a la vez con mucho carácter y le intrigaba tanto que fuera fuerte y a la vez poseyera una fragilidad femenina que lo hacían querer cuidar de ella.

"si, un día Inuyasha y yo decidimos hacer maletas y nos fuimos, queríamos recorrer el mundo y vivir nuestras vidas a nuestra forma" – dijo Kagome, ella no sabia por que pero se sentía sonrojada, pocas veces había estado así de cerca de un joven y menos de uno guapo, por que Sosuke lo era y mucho, sus ojos azules se matizaban con el débil brillar de la luna agregándole misterio a ellos.

"eso es muy valiente de tú parte, no muchos pueden tomar la decisión de vivir como ellos quieren, se tiene que tener mucha determinación para a hacer algo así" – dijo Sosuke.

"pues digamos que no es tanto valentía como no poder soportar la alternativa, quedarme traía consecuencias con las que yo no podía vivir ni ser feliz, por eso te digo que mas que valor fue por mi propia supervivencia por que me fui" – dijo Kagome, ella se sonrojo cuando este tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

"¿Kagome puedo preguntarte algo? ¿tú e Inuyasha que son mas que amigos?" – dijo Sosuke.

"no…solo amigos" – dijo Kagome, sonrojada.

"ya veo, pensé que quizás… pues se nota que su relación es muy profunda y fuerte" – dijo Sosuke, no podía expresar la terrible alegría que le daba saber que ella e Inuyasha no eran novios, de lo contrario sabia que no tendría oportunidad con ella.

"eso si es cierto, no creo que aya nada en el mundo que nos pueda separar" – dijo Kagome.

"Kagome… para serte sincero no solo los invite para agradecerte sino también por que me gustaste mucho… y quería invitarte a salir conmigo un día de estos, el viernes va a ver un festival chino aquí cerca, espero que no pienses mal de mi por ser tan directo pero es que de verdad deseo conocerte mas" – dijo Sosuke.

Kagome estaba totalmente roja, ningún chico le había hablado de esa manera, nadie que no supiera quien eran sus padres o que tan rica era, él parecía que sinceramente deseaba saber mas de ella, de Kagome, esto era ser una chica normal?, donde todo era tan sencillo como chico conoce chica, donde no importaba tu pasado, ni el futuro, solo quien eras en ese momento.

"Sosuke…. Yo" – dijo Kagome, no sabia muy bien que decir nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida, muchos chicos se le habían acercado con esas intenciones pero ninguno al cual ella quisiera sinceramente decirle que si.

"Kagome… por favor… no te pido mucho solo que nos conozcamos un poco mas… dame la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien importante en tu vida" – dijo Sosuke.

"yo… pues… el festival suena maravilloso, me gustaría ir mucho contigo" – dijo Kagome, no podía creer que su corazón tuviera la capacidad de latir tan fuete, debería de ser imposible pero sin embargo lo estaba asiendo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de toda la familia y comenzaron a caminar para llegar a su hotel, el padre de Sosuke les había dado indicaciones de un atajo.

Inuyasha notaba que Kagome estaba particularmente callada, sobre todo con los hechos ocurridos ese día, normalmente estaría hablando hasta los codos, algo estaba preocupándola.

"Kagome… ¿qué te pasa?, estas muy callada… ¿algo te preocupa?" – dijo Inuyasha.

"no se te escapa nada ¿verdad Inu?... bueno si es algo que quiero contarte, eres mi único amigo aquí y creo que necesito mucha accesoria uno, ese rato que Sosuke y yo estábamos en el balcón el me dijo que yo le gustaba" – dijo Kagome emocionada.

Inuyasha esperaba estar haciendo un buen trabajo al esconder su shock, pero aun que no lo estuviera haciendo, no creía que con lo entusiasmada que estaba Kagome realmente notara que ese shock no era necesariamente de alegría.

"y como te sientes por eso" – dijo Inuyasha con la poca voz que le salía, lo bueno fue que era tarde y la calle estaba desierta y en total silencio haciendo que su voz de hecho resonara con fuerza que en verdad no tenia.

"Inuyasha creo… creo que a mi también me gusta Sosuke" – dijo Kagome, la hacia sentir tan bien poder compartir todo con Inuyasha, con su mejor amigo, si no estuviera sabia que su alegría se reduciría por mucho al no estar él para compartir con su felicidad.

Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente, dolía mucho mas de lo que pensó que iba a hacerlo, sabia muy bien desde hace largo tiempo, mas o menos desde la época en la que a él le empezaron a gustar las niñas, que se dio cuenta que Kagome era hermosa, totalmente hermosa y que esa atracción mas aya de su control, era algo que como él, el resto de los hombres también experimentarían con solo verla.

Por ese motivo, durante años había tratado fuertemente de crear capa tras capa de fría indiferencia sobre su corazón, para que cuando llegara el día en el que ella lo viera con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, llenos de amor por alguien mas, él no muriera por dentro…, pero que idiota había sido, al pensar que realmente podría proteger su corazón, él mas que nadie debería de haber sabido que nunca podría realmente tener ninguna barrera o pared ante ella.

"¿vas a salir con él pronto?" – dijo Inuyasha, como le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes que esa sonrisa que se encontraba tratando tan desesperadamente de mostrar fuera real, que él pudiera sentir alegría, compartirla con ella, no tener en vez ese oscuro sentimiento que lo empezaba a invadir, a comérselo por dentro, ese total vacío que se llevaba todo y no dejaba nada.

"si… me invito a salir el viernes a un festival chino, ¿no suena maravilloso?, pero Inuyasha dime ¿qué crees que deba a hacer? Ya sabes que no soy buena en esto" – dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha, en un gesto totalmente inconsciente.

"no beberías preocuparte tanto, solo se tu misma, no veo por que nadie no pudiera quedar encantado contigo" – dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo.

"gracias Inuyasha, lo único es que no tengo nada que ponerme, mañana puedo ir a comprar un vestido bonito, ¿me acompañas a elegirlo?" – dijo Kagome, abrazándolo.

Inuyasha podía pensar en millones de torturas que preferiría sufrir que ir con ella a elegir un vestido para que lo disfrutara otro hombre, pero aun que tuviera que patearse por dentro una y otra vez, iría con ella si eso la hacia feliz.

"claro… ya se que tienes un gusto horrible para ciertos vestidos" – dijo Inuyasha, era una de las cosas que siempre le había sorprendido de Kagome, aun con lo bonita que era, esta parecía ser totalmente inconciente de su físico y del efecto que tenia en las personas.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome guiándola para llegar a casa y caminando mano en mano se una promesa así mismo, y eso era que él la apoyaría en todo, no importara que fuera esto, él siempre estaría con ella, él siempre la protegería y él siempre sacrificaría lo que fuera por su felicidad, por esa sonrisa que el amaba ver en ella.

Los últimos días Kagome había salido dos veces a comer con Sosuke, este los había invitado a un restaurante chino, muchas de las cosas eran aun demasiado raras para el gusto de Kagome, pero otras eran muy sabrosas, pero por si acaso comió mas que nada el siempre fiel arroz, Inuyasha curiosamente no había comido tanto como normalmente lo hacia.

Sosuke les había enseñado muchos lugares de la ciudad que solo alguien que había nacido y vivido hay siempre podría conocer, era todo un guía privado.

Kagome había descubierto que Sosuke era una persona muy fácil de estar con, era muy agradable y platicador, siempre tenia algo en mete para hacerla reír.

Ahora los dos caminaban hacia la casa de Kagome mas tarde se iban a volver a ver para ir al festival pero primero ella tenia que arreglarse. Cuando llegaron Kagome vio que Inuyasha se encontraba en la ventana sentado perdido viendo el cielo.

"¡Inuyasha!... ya estoy en casa" – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"hola Kagome… Sosuke, llegan temprano" – dijo Inuyasha, Kagome había salido a comer con Sosuke antes del gran festival, los dos parecían a ver pasado un gran día, se veía felices, ese pensamiento le causo mucho dolor a Inuyasha ya que no quería creer que fuera una persona tan horrible como para estar triste por ver a dos personas felices juntas, él quería creer que era mejor que eso, pero aparentemente no, por que verlos ahora sobre todo a él tomando la mano de Kagome, era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar, quería destrozarlo por osar tomar su mano, quería acabar con alguien que nunca le había hecho nada, que solo lo había tratado con amabilidad y que parecía querer sinceramente a su amiga, ¿era esa el tipo de persona que era realmente?, quizás siempre aviado de esa forma solo no se había dado cuenta, no sabia que pensar.

"si… tengo que arreglarme, y ya sabes que me tardo horas" – dijo Kagome, ella se despidió de Sosuke y se metió en su casa.

Ella se baño y se puso su vestido nuevo, días atrás Inuyasha lo había escogido para ella, y tenia que decir sinceramente que le encantaba, era de color rojo, le caía hasta las rodillas y tenia un cuello cuadrado que le daba muy buena forma a su cuerpo.

No se puso mucho maquillaje, por que no le gustaba como se veía en ella y también por que no era nada buena poniéndolo, terminaba siempre pareciendo un mapache, Inuyasha se había reído en mas de una ocasión por ello, su cabello estaba siendo en ese momento espillado por él para luego ser puesto el una cola de caballo.

Inuyasha nunca lo admitiría aun que lo matara, pero cepillar el cabello de Kagome era una de sus pocos y mas grandes placeres, tenerlo en sus manos y poder tocarlo libremente le fascinaba, esa noche se veía muy hermosa, sobre todo con ese vestido, cuando lo había visto sabia que tenia que ser de ella, sobre todo en ese color, el favorito de él, quería que aun que fuera un poco, algo de él estuviera esa noche con ella.

Kagome miraba por el espejo a Inuyasha, el había estado muy callado los últimos días, mucho mas de lo normal, no sabia que era, por que lo trataba de disimular muy bien, pero había algo que lo estaba molestando, no era nada que dijera o hiciera, era precisamente eso, la falta de lo que no decía y lo que no hacia, lo que la preocupaba, él actuaba como si llevara algo muy frágil por dentro que no lo dejaba moverse con libertad por medio a que este se rompiera. ¿qué era lo que su amigo ocultaba? ¿qué era ese secreto que no podía decirle a ella, a la persona que le contaba todo.

Ella salio temprano para su cita, Inuyasha la acompaño hasta la esquina para encaminarla.

"no llegare tarde Inuyasha, cuando llegue te contare todo sobre mi cita con él, desea me suerte" – dijo Kagome sonriendo.

El la vio irse y sin soportarlo mas el mismo se fue, pensó irse a casa pero había demasiadas cosas de Kagome en ese lugar, quería algo que la sacara de su mente aun que fueran solo unas preciadas horas, así que camino sin rumbo hasta encontrar el bar mas de aspecto de mala muerte que encontró, sentado en la barra tomando no sabia que cosa de alcohol, su autorrespeto bajo un grado mas si eso era posible, nunca pensó ser de esos que se iba a ahogar las penas, creyó que era mejor que eso, pero simplemente en esos momentos no quería ser mejor quería que dejara de doler, perderse el algo mas que ese vacío infinito que se encontraba en él.

Kagome llego donde se encontraba Sosuke, este iba también muy bien arreglado con una camisa azul y pantalones negros, se veía muy guapo, ella se sentía nerviosa, el extendió su mano y ella la tomo, se sonrojo por eso, ya debería de estar acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de un chico, lo hacia con Inuyasha todo el tiempo, quizás era por que aun no estaba acostumbrada a Sosuke.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por todos los diversos puestos donde habían mil curiosidades, en uno de ellos este le gano a Kagome un pequeño pez azul, que le dieron en una bolsita.

"mi padre y madre se conocieron en un festival parecido a este hace muchos años, mi madre por eso siempre dijo que eran de buena suerte" – dijo Sosuke.

"que bonita historia, yo no se ni como se conocieron mis padres, no me los imagino todos acaramelados en una cita romántica" – dijo Kagome con sinceridad, sus padres nunca habían sido la cosa mas afectiva del mundo, le resultaba difícil pensar que ellos quizás en alguna época estuvieran perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, pero esperaba que hubiera sido así.

"por lo que me as contado de ellos me lo imagino también, si a mi y a mi hermana nos traen desde que éramos pequeños, y mi padre siempre le da flores ese día" – dijo Sosuke, era eso lo que estaba buscando él también. Esa conexión con una mujer.

"ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta… mmm... ¡ya se! dime ¿cuál es tu color favorito?…" – dijo Kagome.

"mmm... yo creo que blanco… o verde… o azul… la verdad no se… ¿tengo que elegir? Creo que no lo tengo aun muy definido" – dijo Sosuke riendo.

"veo te gustan muchas cosas… pues yo tampoco tengo un color favorito por eso no, no tienes que elegir, creo que tienes razón la gente no debería de definirse tan rígidamente y estar siempre lista para el cambio, por eso ¿qué te parece si elegimos uno?, nuestro nuevo color favorito es el color arco iris de esa forma nunca vamos a tener que elegir, podemos usar el color con el que nos sintamos cómodos ese día" – dijo Kagome.

"¿ese color existe?" – dijo Sosuke pensativo.

"pues sino debería… vamos a inventarlo el día de hoy… será el color de la próxima temporada" – dijo Kagome sonriendo estaba pasando una gran noche con Sosuke, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Inuyasha ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿estaría bien?

Caminaron mano en mano por lo jardines, la noche no tenia una sola nube la luna los iluminaba y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, y aun que la estaba pasando muy bien con él, Kagome no podía sacarse de la mente que algo no estaba bien.

Sosuke era todo lo que una chica podría desear pero a la vez había algo que faltaba y no sabia que era.

"Ten Kagome quiero darte algo mas… una buena cita no puede terminar sin que el chico le de a la chica flores" – dijo Sosuke, este le dio una rosa blanca muy hermosa con un pequeño listón azul amarrado en ella.

"Sosuke gracias…. Es hermosa" – dijo Kagome.

"bueno se hace tarde… debería de llevarte a casa… no quiero que ese amigo tuyo se enoje si te llevo muy tarde" – dijo Sosuke, el tomo de nuevo la mano de Kagome, era pequeña y frágil en la suya pero tenia fuerza en ella, así era Kagome, podía decir con seguridad que se estaba enamorando de esa mujer frente a él, los últimos días habían sido maravillosos, se había divertido mucho con ella y quería ver a donde mas lo llevaba eso que sentía por ella.

Inuyasha no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, ni le importaba, pero algún lugar de su mente le decía que tenia que regresar Kagome no tardaría mucho mas en llegar a casa, pero al mismo tiempo que s cansado cerebro decía esto, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, el solo pensar en verlos juntos, abrazados o dios no lo quiera, besándose, sabia que era algo perfectamente normal entre dos personas que se gustaban, pero la sola imagen mental lo hacia querer vomitar.

Dios ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿qué era eso tan profundo que sentía por Kagome? ¿qué eran esos sentimientos? Nunca les había querido dar nombre por que hacerlo seria reconocer que los tenia, pero ahora no sabia si eso había servido de algo realmente por que esos sentimientos nombrados o no nunca se habían ido y solo habían crecido através de los años.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el romper de una botella, cuando volteo a ver que era lo que pasaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de tres hombres molestando a un hombre anciano, estos habían tirado todo el contenido de la mesa donde habían estado jugando cartas, los tres se veían ya en un alto estado de ebriedad.

"anciano, hiciste trampa… de vuélvenos el dinero" – dijo uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba.

"no tengo por que gane justamente, a ustedes se les hace fácil decir eso solo por que perdieron" – dijo el viejo hombre mientras sonreía amablemente, no parecía perturbado en lo mas mínimo por lo ocurrido.

"te digo que nos des el dinero" – grito otro de los hombres al mismo tiempo que agarraba fuertemente al viejo de la camisa y lo levantaba.

Inuyasha no estaba de humor en esos momentos para esa clase de gente así que se paro se dio la vuelta y les dijo.

"ustedes trío de idiotas cállense y váyanse a pelear a otra parte" – dijo Inuyasha.

Los tres sorprendidos lo voltearon a ver, quizás fue la poca luz del lugar o mas que nada probablemente es que la borrachera que tenían no les dejaba ver la verdadera amenaza en los ojos de Inuyasha, motivo por el cual uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre él.

Bueno Inuyasha pensó si ya había ido a un bar ese día, ¿por qué no participar en una pelea también?, con ese pensamiento tomo al individuo que se le acerco y lo lanzo sobre otra mesa, él se sintió muy bien después de eso, quizás golpear y desquitarse con alguien era lo que le hacia falta, por lo menos si lo golpeaban mucho de ese modo quizás podrían ordena un poco su mente.

Como en toda buena pelea callejera, una vez que él empezó, por todo el bar otros también comenzaron a pelearse unos con otros, para sorpresa de Inuyasha vio que el viejo que había causado todo no era nada malo peleando él mismo, derribo fácilmente al que lo había estado sujetando.

Pero pronto Inuyasha no vio que mas fue de ese viejo hombre ya que muchos otros se habían acercado a pelear con el también y en su estado de animo solo sonrío al prospecto de pegarle a mas gente.

Kagome y Sosuke caminaban de la mano por un atajo que él conocía, a ella no le gustaba mucho el lugar, sabia que Sosuke era muy fuerte pero aun así sentía mucha inquietud.

Se escucho a lo lejos gritos enojados y Kagome paro.

"¿estas bien?" – dijo Sosuke.

"si… es solo que no me da mucha confianza este lugar" – dijo Kagome.

"no te preocupes la calle principal esta ya en la esquina, lo siento no debí traerte por este lugar, pero no pasa nada cualquier cosa yo te protegeré… estoy aquí para ti Kagome" – dijo Sosuke, el puso una de sus manos en el mentón de ella y levanto su rostro, desde hace días moría por poder besarla pero se decía así mismo que no fuera demasiado rápido, no quería arruinarlo. Así que él la miro a los ojos y luego a esa boca que deseaba besar y se acerco precisamente a hacer eso.

Kagome lo vio decender, con toda la intención de besarla, iba a tener su primer beso finalmente, como siempre lo había soñado con un chico guapo con el que podía hablar y divertirse mucho, pero a al mismo tiempo que pensó todo eso su corazón le recordó que no era así, que su primer beso siempre seria de Inuyasha, no pudo evitar pensar en él y se sintió mal consigo misma por que parte de ella quería que fuera otra vez él el que se acercara a besarla de nuevo, no debía de pensar en él cuando un chico la iba a besar pero no podía evitar recordar su beso y sentir añoranza, pero quizás el beso de Sosuke quitara de ella todos esos pensamientos.

Pero antes de comprobarlo un fuerte estruendo se escucho cerca de ellos.

Kagome volteo a ver que por una ventana habían arrojado a un persona este se encontraba boca abajo y cuando este se levanto ella vio que se trataba de Inuyasha.

"¿Inuyasha?" – dijo Kagome consternada.

Inuyasha escucho la voz de Kagome y cuando se dio la vuelta comprobó que se trataba de ella y Sosuke, él la estaba abrazando y parecía que su pelea había interrumpido alguna escena romántica entre los dos, a que dios había molestado tanto que de TODAS las personas en el universo se había tenido que encontrar precisamente con ellos dos. Detestaba que lo encontraran de esa manera, odiaba que ella lo viera así de descontrolado, como el perro rabioso que en verdad era.

"Inuyasha… dios ¿qué te paso?" – dijo Kagome alejándose de Sosuke y arrodillándose frente a Inuyasha.

"digamos que ya no fui bienvenido y me sacaron amablemente del lugar, ¿puedes creerlo? Solo por un golpe o dos hacen tanto escándalo" - dijo Inuyasha, como le gustaría que su vista no estuviera tan nublada.

"Inuyasha mírame… ¿estuviste bebiendo?" – dijo Kagome, no podía entender que era todo esto que estaba pasando, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tomar mucho menos estar borracho, y además de todo pelearse en un bar de mala muerte de esa manera, estaba golpeado por todas partes y su boca sangraba.

"una o dos o mas… no lo se…" – dijo Inuyasha.

"Sosuke, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a mi casa por favor?" – dijo Kagome.

"si no te preocupes" – dijo Sosuke.

Kagome agradecía que él estuviera en ese lugar no tenia ni idea de cómo se suponía que hubiera llevado a Inuyasha de regreso si solo hubiera estado ella.

Los tres llegaron a la casa y Sosuke deposito al no muy lucido Inuyasha en la cama.

"creo que seria mejor si me quedo contigo" – dijo Sosuke.

"no… en verdad vamos a estar bien… él solo necesita una buena noche de sueño" – dijo Kagome, ella se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la frente de Inuyasha. "ya hiciste suficiente cuidándolo mientras me cambiaba"

Sosuke la miro tenia una expresión de sentimientos indescriptibles y en sus ojos había tal grado de emoción, como le gustaría que a él también lo mirara de esa forma tan profunda, pero hasta el momento parecía que esa bella mirada estaba reservada solo para su amigo.

"esta bien Kagome… pero cualquier cosa me hablas y estaré aquí en poco tiempo" – dijo Sosuke.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta donde el se acerco y beso su mejilla.

"me la pase muy bien contigo hoy Kagome… nos vemos" – dijo Sosuke.

"yo también me divertí mucho…" – dijo Kagome, aun sorprendida por el beso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y la cerro detrás de ella, quedándose un momento pensando hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

"se ve que le gustas mucho" – dijo Inuyasha, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero había vito claramente como Sosuke se despedía de ella.

"¿cómo te sientes?" – dijo Kagome, ella se sentó de nuevo junto a él y le tomo la mano.

"bien… en lo que cabe" – dijo Inuyasha vio que su vestido rojo estaba manchado y sucio por haberse sentado en la calle cuando lo ayudo a levantarse. "lo siento Kagome, parece que siempre arruino tus vestidos favoritos" – dijo Inuyasha.

"no seas tonto, eso no importa, además esto sequita lavándolo" – dijo Kagome, le daba risa las cosas por las que se preocupaba su amigo en esos momentos.

"Inuyasha… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Por que fuiste a ese lugar… no es como tú hacer esa clase de cosas, se que algo te a estado molestando estos últimos días" – dijo Kagome.

"¿no puedes imaginarte lo que pueda ser?... creo que he hecho un mejor trabajo al ocultarlo de lo que pensé" – dijo Inuyasha, "no es nada Kagome… no te preocupes por mi"

"Inuyasha no me digas eso… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿qué es lo que te molesta? – dijo Kagome preocupada.

"¿quieres saberlo? Pues eres tú Kagome… tú y ese novio tuyo…" – dijo Inuyasha, dios por que tenia que estarle preguntando esas cosas ahora, en ese momento cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable por dentro, cuando todo lo que sentía y había guardado amenazaba con explotar y salir de su ser a toda velocidad.

"no te entiendo…" – dijo Kagome sorprendida.

¿no te lo puedes imaginar? ¿no te puede imaginar por que no puedo soportar la idea que ese hombre este contigo? Nunca pensé que estuviera haciendo tan buen trabajo mintiendo, por que eso es lo que e estado haciendo, te he mentido a ti y a mi" – dijo Inuyasha.

"lo has besado Kagome?, dime la verdad" – dijo Inuyasha.

"no…" – dijo Kagome, su corazón comenzó a latir inesperadamente, vio algo en los ojos de Inuyasha que no había visto en ellos antes.

"bien… eso esta muy bien" – dijo Inuyasha, le daba profunda satisfacción saberlo, sabia que él solo la había besado y quería tomar esa oportunidad para reafirmarlo. Así que se acerco a ella y con su mano puesta en el cuello de Kagome acerco su rostro al de él.

Este toco su nariz con la de ella y absorbió un poco de su esencia, la saboreo un instante y luego la beso, la beso con todo aquello que sentía, con todos aquellos sueños he ilusiones frustradas que no podían ser, pero que no parecían querer morir tampoco, la beso con toda esa añoranza que había vivido día a día, tratando de alguna forma de grabarse en su memoria por siempre, grabarse en su misma alma si podía, para que cuando el otro la besara fuera en él en quien pensara, que fuera el sabor de la boca de él, el que realmente quisiera sentir sobre sus labios.

Kagome se sentía en shock, no sabia que hacer, todos sus sentidos estaba siendo invadido por él, todo su ser parecía estar siendo consumido por Inuyasha, y de cierta forma ella quería que fuera así, algo en su interior la hacia querer darle todo lo que ella era si eso satisfacía la necesidad en él.

Inuyasha la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella, sus manos curiosas recorrían su espalda, era tan delgada y frágil, sintió ternura al pensarlo, él aun fuertemente pegada a ella la empujo hacia la cama, los dos cayeron para quedar él sobre ella, su pequeño cuerpo quedo debajo del suyo y esto se sintió tan bien, todo su cuerpo le decía que era como siempre debía de ser, que era el lugar donde ella pertenecía.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha besaba su cuello, nunca había sentido nada parecido, nada que se sintiera tan bien y cuando el metido su mano dentro de la camisa de su piyama un escalofrío la recorrió haciéndola temblar y pensó que moriría si su mano continuaba y también sino.

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza y vio la bella cara de Kagome esta estaba tiernamente sonrojada y su respiración entraba y salía agitada, nunca la había visto mas hermosa.

"sientes como te beso? Siéntelo y recuérdalo para que no importa a quien beses Kagome siempre recuerdes como se sintieron primero mis labios" – dijo Inuyasha, en eso su vista se torno nublada y luego ya no supo mas de si.

Kagome vio y sintió como Inuyasha caía sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que esta profundamente dormido.

Tomo un rato para que su respiración fuera normal de nuevo, para que sus sentidos y mente dejaran de ser un caos total, coloco el dormido cuerpo de su amigo aun lado suyo, lo tapo y luego ella misma se acostó, era muy extraño tenerlo cerca después de lo que había pasado, pero a la vez su corazón no soportaba la idea de alejarse de él.

Cuando ella despertó, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya estaba despierto también, este se encontraba viéndola con ojos cansados y tristes.

"¿cómo te sientes?" – dijo Kagome.

"bien considerando todo lo que tome… Kagome… yo no estaba bien anoche… dime la verdad ¿hice algo malo?" – dijo Inuyasha, no se acordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior solo de que Kagome y Sosuke lo habían encontrado en la calle y luego… recordaba a Kagome, a ella debajo de él pegada a su cuerpo. ¿qué había hecho?

"no… solo tomaste de mas Inu… y te dormiste toda la noche" – dijo Kagome, ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

Inuyasha se pateo a si mismo por dentro cuando vio lo roja que se puso su amiga, le había hecho algo, genial, ahora iba a vivir torturado el restos de sus días pensando en que pudo ser, pensando en que pudo tocar y besar, pero a la vez lo peor era no acordarse, si había hecho todo eso quería recordarlo, disfrutarlo y mostrarlo en su mente una y otra vez.

¿sus sentimientos por Kagome estaban cambiando? O ¿lo habían hecho hace mucho tiempo?¿que era lo que sentía por ella realmente? Cuando la miraba sentía tal cantidad de sentimientos que definirlos parecía imposible.

"Kagome no me mientas… dios de verdad lo siento Kagome, no sabia lo que hacia o decía… se que no es una escusa pero créeme de verdad que lo siento" – dijo Inuyasha con ojos agonizantes por el remordimiento, no quería por nada del mundo perjudicar su amistad

"Inuyasha de verdad, mira no importa, eres mi mejor amigo y los amigos se perdonan" – dijo Kagome, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando él la miraba con tal suplica en sus ojos dorados.

"gracias Kagome…" – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola.

El corazón de Kagome di un brinco que antes no daba cuando él la abrazaba, era como si le dieran una pequeña descarga que empezaba en el y se iba propagando por todo su cuerpo.

No podía tomar lo que Inuyasha hizo y dijo anoche enserio no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, seria mejor olvidarlo todo…

Inuyasha caminaba por una angosta rumbo a casa de Sosuke, los había invitado a cenar de nuevo en su casa, no tenia muchas ganas de ir pero se lo debía a él y a Kagome.

"¿tú eres el joven de anoche verdad?" – dijo la voz de un viejo que se encontraba tirado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso.

Inuyasha paro su camino y vio que la voz pertenecía al hombre por el que se había comenzado la pelea la noche anterior.

"si viejo, soy yo, ¿qué hace? ¿empezado peleas de nuevo?" – dijo Inuyasha.

"solo soy un pobre mendigo" – dijo él.

"¿un mendigo? Quizás pero no es solo eso… ayer lo vi pelear de una forma que solo alguien muy bien entrenado puede lograr" – dijo Inuyasha.

"tú tampoco peleaste nada mal, eres muy fuerte y veo ahora que también eres muy observador, eso es bueno, me llamo Shin" – dijo el viejo.

"soy Inuyasha" – dijo él, que extraño viejo se había encontrado.

"es curioso que nuestros caminos se aya cruzado otra vez, anoche con todo el alboroto ya no pude hablar contigo, ¿eres un hibrido verdad? Lo se no por tus peculiares orejas, sino por que hace mucho tiempo yo también conocí a uno, te cuento esto por que tienes que tener cuidado Inuyasha, si no aprendes a controlar tu poder este puede consumirte y destruirte a ti y a todo lo que amas" – dijo Shin.

"¿de que hablas?" – pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

"la mitad de ti que es demonio va a ir creciendo hasta que un día no lo puedas controlar mas, tengo unos amigos en el Tíbet que podrían ayudarte a volverte mas fuerte y a controlar tu poder si tu lo quieres, ten en mente que de lo contrario un día podrías perder tu mente y lastimar a las personas que quieres" – dijo Shin, él hace muchos años atrás había tenido que pasar por eso, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando y por eso cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, por eso ahora vagaba por el mundo sin propósito y sin que nada le importara pero al ver a ese joven anoche, tal y como él había sido largos años atrás se identifico, sobre todo cuando lo vio con esa hermosa mujer de que estaba seguro estaba enamorado. Si podía evitar que alguien tuviera que vivir por lo que él paso, lo aria felizmente, nadie debía de perder lo que mas se amaba, era un dolor que destruya el alma.

"¿me volvería mas fuerte?" – dijo Inuyasha, eso era todo lo que él quería saber, deseaba amas que nada ser lo mas fuerte posible para poder cuidar de Kagome.

"si, mucho mas, pero recuerda que siempre tienes que estar pendiente del demonio que llevas dentro, te da tu poder pero no siempre es gratis y un día puede cobrarte muy caro" – dijo Shin.

Inuyasha anoto el lugar y el nombre de los mojes que tenia que ir a ver y se despidió del viejo deseándole suerte, debió de pasar por terribles cosas para a ver terminado así.

Mas tarde ese día se vio con Sosuke, ellos se encontraban en casa de él, solos ya que los demás habían salido a comprar lo de la cena, habían invitado a Kagome y a Inuyasha a cenar ese día.

"que bueno que Inuyasha despertara mejor" – dijo Sosuke.

"si, anoche me tenia muy preocupada" – dijo Kagome.

"¿te dijo que fue lo que lo hizo comportarse de esa manera?" – dijo Sosuke pensativo.

"no… y no quiero forzarlo, esperare hasta que él este listo para decírmelo" – dijo Kagome.

"eso es muy comprensivo de tú parte" – dijo Sosuke.

"así siempre a funcionado nuestra relación, él a veces tiene que resolver cosas por él mismo, cuando lo a echo regresa y me dice que es lo que le pasa… yo como su amiga solo tengo que escucharlo" – dijo Kagome.

"Kagome puedo ver que tu relación con él es muy profunda… y se que esto puedo ser difícil para ti por eso, pero desde hace días quiero preguntarte si considerarías quedarte aquí en china conmigo y ser mi novia" – dijo Sosuke, este la abrazo fuertemente.

Kagome no sabia que decir, ¿quedarse aquí con él?, le gustaba mucho pero esa era una gran decisión, él la abrazaba fuertemente pero Kagome no sintió nada esta vez, ese abrazo la dejo fría, como Inuyasha había dicho anoche al ser abrazada de esa manera ella solo podía pensar en él y quererlo en vez del al otro, ¿qué le había hecho?

Ella se retiro un poco de él y lo miro fijamente.

"Sosuke… yo no se que decirte" – dijo Kagome con sinceridad.

"no me digas nada ahora solo piénsalo" – dijo Sosuke, sabia ahora que estaba enamorado de ella y no quería perderla.

Al siguiente día Kagome he Inuyasha se encontraban en un parque, Kagome estaba recargada en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras él la abrazaba.

Habían ido a ese lugar ya que Kagome quería hablar con él a solas antes de que Sosuke llegara.

"Inuyasha quiero contarte algo… ayer Sosuke me pidió que fuera su novia y que me quedara con él aquí en china" – dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se encontraba en shock, no podía responder aun que su vida dependiera de ellos, él finalmente le había pedido que fuera su novia, y no solo eso que se quedara con él. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Si perdía a Kagome no podría soportarlo, aun que si eso le daba felicidad a ella, felizmente moriría por ella.

"que le dijiste" – dijo Inuyasha.

"que lo iba a pensar" – dijo Kagome.

"supongo que me pediste que te acompañara por que ya tomaste una decisión" – dijo Inuyasha, ahora entendía por que anoche su amiga había estado tan pensativa, era casi como si su mente no hubiera estado la mitad de la noche ocupada en otras partes.

"si… y no" – dijo Kagome, había pensado y reflexionado mucho la noche anterior sobre lo que quería y lo que sentía por Sosuke, le había dado vueltas la cabeza pero no parecía poder llegar a algún lado, pero después se dio cuenta de que la única persona que podría resolver esa maraña de sentimientos era su amigo.

"no te entiendo" – dijo Inuyasha.

"si veras anoche pensé mucho sobre lo que quiero de mi vida y lo que siento por Sosuke y estoy lista para tomar una decisión pero primero necesito saber algo" – dijo Kagome, ella se acerco a él, con Inuyasha sentado de espalda contra un árbol ella se recargo en él poniendo una de sus mano en su pecho y la otra toco su mejilla.

Inuyasha pensó que ese día no podría sorprenderlo mas hasta que Kagome se arrodillo frente a él para luego juntar sus rostros, lo miro con ojos indescifrables y luego lo beso, primero tímidamente, solo una caricia, luego al ver que él no la rechazaba lo beso con mas intensidad, aun cuando esto lo sorprendió no tardo mucho en responder al beso, no sabia que era lo que pasaba pero si era un beso lo que necesitaba de él, felizmente se lo daría los que ella quisiera.

Kagome tuvo su respuesta con solo tocar sus labios, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

"Kagome" – dijo una voz familiar.

Los dos voltearon, estaban tan enfrascados el uno con el otro que no lo escucharon llegar, Sosuke se encontraba cerca de ellos, con ojos tristes y pesados.

"Sosuke" – dijo Kagome levantándose del pasto para acercarse a él.

"veo que ya tomaste una decisión, debí de imaginarlo, pero quería de todas formas intentarlo" – dijo Sosuke, cuando los vio besándose no sintió odio o enojo, solo una profunda tristeza ya que finalmente se había dado cuenta que ella nunca seria suya que lo que ellos dos tenían era algo demasiado fuerte para que él intentara interponerse.

"si… tome una decisión lo siento mucho Sosuke, pero yo no puedo quedarme, ni ser tu novia, pero si me gustaría ser tu amiga" – dijo Kagome sinceramente, detestaba que él hubiera visto eso, pero había necesitado besar a Inuyasha para asegurarse que las cosas entre Sosuke y ella nunca funcionarían por el simple hecho de que este no la hacia sentir, ni vibrar como Inuyasha lo hacia, cuando estaba con él no sentía ese sentimiento de pertenencia, de que era el lugar donde pertenecía, no sabia aun muy bien que era todo lo que Inuyasha y ella tenían ahora, a donde iba su amistad pero estaba segura que fueran a donde fueran era el lugar donde tenia que estar.

"si… eso también me gustaría… cada lugar interesante que encuentres trata de mandarme una postal" – dijo Sosuke.

"lo are te lo prometo" – dijo Kagome.

"cuídala bien Inuyasha" – dijo Sosuke al despedirse.

"con mi vida" – dijo Inuyasha, eso era algo que él siempre aria no importara que.

Sosuke se dio la vuela, no queriendo que los dos amigos vieran las lagrimas en sus ojos, desde el primer momento en que los había visto juntos había sabido que los dos estaba destinados el uno para el otro, pero se había mentido a si mismo diciendo que quizás él podría crearse su propio lugar en el corazón de ella, que tonto había sido al pensar eso, debió de ver que el corazón de ella ya estaba desde hace muchos años lleno de alguien mas, les deseo mucha suerte en su vida y con el mismo pensamiento se fue.

"Kagome… ¿estas bien?" – dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano.

"si… espero que este bien" – dijo Kagome.

" ya veras que él va a estar muy bien" – dijo Inuyasha abrazándola, había tenido tanto miedo por un momento de que iba a perderla que no sabia que hacer.

Kagome sabia que había tomado la decisión correcto cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su amigo a su alrededor, ese era el lugar donde ella pertenecía y donde quería y debía de estar

Días después los dos amigos se encontraban en la estación de trenes, se dirigían ahora rumbo al Tíbet, Inuyasha le había contado a Kagome todo sobre su encuentro con el viejo y como este le había dicho que para volverse mas fuerte tenia que ir a ese lugar, Kagome sabia lo mucho que Inuyasha valoraba su fortaleza motivo por lo cual ella accedió alegremente a ir, además de que siempre había considerado que el Tíbet era un lugar maravilloso lleno de sabiduría y misticismo.

Mas tarde Inuyasha y Kagome se despedían desde la ventana de china y de todo lo que habían vivido en ese lugar, no estaban tristes ya que todos esos recuerdos siempre los llevarían en el corazón y por que miraban así el frente rumbo a su nuevo destino donde estaban seguro vivirían muchos mas momentos inolvidables.

…..

¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Escribiré muy pronto ya tengo pensado el próximo

reviews por favor!

Ely1313


	5. sentimientos de una noche fría

Wola

Siento el mal entendió de la semana pasada pero no me di cuenta que había subido el archivo equivocado con eso que mi cumpu sufrió un pequeño accidente y se quedo sin batería, por eso es que lo quite después

Ahora si les dio el capitulo 5 oficial

Espero subir el otro pronto

Nos vemos

Reviews por favor

Ely1313

Capitulo 5

Sentimiento en de una noche fría

El día lo habían pasado jugando cartas y leyendo libros dentro del tren, kagome había ganado casi todas las veces, Inuyasha parecía aun tener mucho en su mente. Los pasajeros que los habían acompañado se habían ido poco a poco bajando en las diferentes estaciones en el camino, en ese momento solo quedaban los dos amigos, kagome había subido sus pies sobre el asiento y se recargaba sobre Inuyasha, donde desde hace un rato dormía placenteramente, el por otra parte era incapaz de acompañarla en tan dulce descanso, su mente aun estaba demasiado llena de extraños pensamientos, pensamientos mas allá de su comprensión.

Todo lo que había pasado con kagome en China lo había dejado con una maraña de sentimientos que era difíciles de desentrañar.

Inuyasha noto que conforme el tren iba marchando al norte, el panorama se volvía cada vez mas blanco, la nieve parecía cubrir casi todo lo que podía ver como un velo, y en ese momento comenzaba a nevar delicadamente, ver cómo caía la nieve lentamente lo tranquilizo de cierta forma, era algo muy apaciguador.

El sabia que lo que sentía por kagome había ido cambiando a través de los años, no podía engañarse a sí mismo y seguir diciendo que solo la veía como una amiga nada mas, sus sentimientos iban mas allá de ello, lo que no sabía es que tanto y hasta donde, todo era aun un gran misterio para él.

No pudo evitar notar por ejemplo esa noche cuando kagome se puso la piyama el fuerte latir de su corazón, ella como siempre le había pedido que se diera la vuelta para que ella se cambiara de ropa, aun que no la estaba viendo podía ver el débil reflejo en la ventana que lo torturaba más aun sin decir que su agudo oído le daba otras imágenes al escuchar como las prendas de ropa caían al suelo y como después iban poco a poco acariciando la piel de kagome, era una lenta tortura estar con ella sobre todo porque después de todo eso cuando se dio la vuelta esta se encontraba con una blusa blanca pegada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y eso no era lo peor, el short que usaba de color rosa era casi tan largo como la blusa que traía, y ¿quería que luego de todo eso se acostara tranquilamente junto a ella y durmiera?

Suspirando fuertemente y viendo la bella nieve afuera junto con el cálido cuerpo de su amiga a su lado, el pudo finalmente conciliar el sueño, pensando que siempre y cuando pudiera estar con ella, nada más en el mundo importaba.

Inuyasha no supo exactamente qué fue lo que lo despertó, todo estaba en total silencio, quizás era eso precisamente, todo era demasiado callado, con todo el cuidado del mundo puso a kagome en el sofá, se paro y abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, no había un alma ninguna parte, el abrió las puertas de los otros compartimientos, y los encontró igual de vacíos.

Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta que todo estaba desierto, no había un alma alrededor, estaba punto de regresar con su amiga pensado que solo era un paranoico cuando noto que el tren empezaba a aminorar la marcha, eso no le dio mucha seguridad que digamos, poco después se detuvieron totalmente, el se acerco a una de las puertas de salida y se dio cuenta que aun estaban prácticamente en medio de la nada.

Lo malo fue que también se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos, silenciosamente se fueron juntando un grupo de hombres uniformados al lado del vagón de ellos dos, se encontraban con la nieve hasta las rodillas y el viento soplaba fuertemente razón por la cual Inuyasha casi no podía escuchar lo que decían pero acercándose mas finalmente lo consiguió.

"tenemos todo preparado capitán, en cuanto de la orden entraremos y los sacaremos de ese lugar" – dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados.

"muy bien en cuanto el tren comience a caminar de nuevo entraremos para que de esa forma no tengan a donde ir" – dijo el capitán del equipo.

Inuyasha agradeció internamente a su delirio de persecución, una vez más estaban en grabes problemas pero por lo menos sabía que no estaba tan loco, pequeño consuelo en ese momento.

"recuerden, si es necesario maten al hibrido, lo importante es recuperar a la mujer, no importa si ella no está en la mejor de las condiciones, lo único que nos pidieron fue devolverla, no especificaron en qué estado" – dijo el capitán hablando de nuevo.

Eso fue todo lo que Inuyasha necesito escuchar para lenta pero ágilmente darse la vuelta para regresar con kagome por nada del mundo quería que por cualquier cosa la encontraran sola.

Entro silenciosamente con ella y viéndola sintió una nueva angustia, quería abrazarla fuertemente y de esa forma protegerla contra el mundo que quería tan desesperadamente separarlo de ella.

En voz baja la despertó y le conto brevemente lo que estaba pasando, era bueno que ella a pesar de la hora y el sueño capto rápidamente la difícil situación en que se encontraban. De ese modo los dos se prepararon lo mejor que podían para el ataque.

Los dos comenzaron a vestirse desesperadamente poniéndose la ropa sobre las piyamas, con lo poco que a ambos le gustaba el frio, la nieve era bonita pero detrás de una ventana, en una casa con calefacción y un chocolate caliente en la mano.

Poniendo todo lo que se podía contra la puerta, Inuyasha después se dispuso a tratar de ver una forma de salir de ese lugar, y se encontró que con la única posible solución era atreves de la ventana, ¿que no podían ir a ningún lugar sin tener que saltar por las ventanas? Escucho como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y vio que definitivamente eso no iba a poder ser hasta que la gente también dejara de entrar a sus cuartos a espalda de ellos.

"kagome preparare" - dijo Inuyasha.

"¿qué vas a hacer?" -dijo kagome viendo en shock como si amigo se hacía para atrás para tomar impulso y golpear con toda su fuerza la ventana.

Esta hizo un sonido estruendoso al romperse.

"¿Es broma verdad?" - dijo kagome al darse cuenta que su amigo una vez más planeaba que su salida de emergencia fuera por la ventana.

"lo siento kagome soy poco original" - dijo Inuyasha con ironía.

Inuyasha comenzó a recoger sus cosas y kagome hizo lo mismo.

Se acercaron a la ventana pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos gritos

"rompan la puerta tratan de escapar" - grito un hombre.

Fue hasta que busco sus zapatos en el suelo que vio que había gotas de sangre por todas partes,

"Inuyasha tú mano" - dijo kagome, el cristal de la ventana se había incrustado y rasgado toda su mano pero Inuyasha no parecía estar muy preocupado por eso en ese momento.

"eso no importa ahora" - dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se puso los zapatos entre gritos y golpes contra su puerta, después de eso Inuyasha subió al techo del tren y desde hay kagome le paso las cosas, en la última vuelta ella se paralizo al ver que la puerta se estaba rompiendo.

"deja todo lo demás kagome y toma mi mano" -dijo Inuyasha.

Pero kagome no podía hacer eso la ultima bolsa era la de las medicinas era algo sin lo que no podían irse sobre todo ahora con la mano de Inuyasha en tan mal estado.

Ella la tomo de junto a la puerta cuando vio que se habría un agujero en la puerta y rápidamente una mano cruzo la distancia para agarrar su brazo y sujetarla.

"¡la tengo!, ¡la tengo!" - dijo el hombre.

"eso crees idiota" - dijo kagome, ella empuño su mano y la incrusto contra el rostro de su atacante, utilizo cada gota de enojo que tenia, por haber sido despertada a la mitad de la noche, porque su amigo una vez más sangraba por su estúpida culpa, pero sobre todo porque otra vez gracias a ellos tenía que escapar por una ventana de no solamente un lugar muy alto sino de un tren en movimiento.

Este entre el dolor y la sorpresa la soltó.

Kagome corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y tomo la mano de él que la subió segura hasta donde estaba.

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto Inuyasha.

Si no te preocupes, me sirvió para quitarme mucha frustración" - dijo kagome.

Su triunfo de escapar del vagón fue poco vivido ya que los que habían tratado de entrar en habitación ahora los perseguían por afuera, el tomo la mano de su amiga y los dos empezaron a correr, cosa que no era nada fácil la nieve hacia sumamente difícil caminar ya no se diga correr.

"me la vas a pagar maldita, una vez que matemos a ese híbrido, tu y yo nos llegaremos a conocer más" - dijo el hombre al cual kagome había golpeado, aparentemente ella le había roto la nariz, esta sangraba y parecía estar un poco chueca.

"No gracias, no me interesas" - dijo kagome.

Después se escucho un disparo cerca de ellos.

"y yo pensé que yo era él que hacia sacar de quicio a la gente" - dijo Inuyasha sonreído, le daba gusto que todas esas tardes que había pasado enseñándole a golpear a otra gente no habían sido en vano.

Pero su carrera fue frustrada cuando 5 hombres armados los rodearon por el otro lado.

"no tienen a donde escapar, da nos a la chica y prometemos no hacerte sufrir mucho al matarte" - dijo el que Inuyasha reconoció como el líder que había escuchado ese rato.

"yo sé que hicieron esa oferta desde lo más profundo de su alma benevolente pero voy a tener que negarme" - dijo Inuyasha, este tomo la mano de kagome y la oprimió, una de las cosas buenas de conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo era que podían comunicarse si querían con pocas o sin ninguna palabra.

Inuyasha sintió como kagome tomaba más fuerte su mano y supo que ella le había entendido.

"¿estás segura?" - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

"si es contigo enfrentare lo que sea" - dijo kagome.

Inuyasha se puso detrás de kagome, la rodeo con sus brazos y ante los ojos atónitos de los soldados ambos callaron del tren.

Kagome recordaría ese momento durante mucho tiempo sino es que para toda la vida, ese sentimiento de estar cayendo junto con Inuyasha, ese instante de total vacío, pero más que nada era la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar.

Inuyasha sabía que pocas cosas había hecho más locas o estúpidas que esa, saltar de un tren en movimiento, de verdad ¿En que estaba pensando?, pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba solo que tenía a su amiga en los brazos y que nunca cambiaría nada en su vida que lo llevo a tenerla en ese lugar.

Era muy curioso como tantos pensamiento y sentimientos podían pasar por la mente de una persona, que vivo lo hacía sentir saber que solo tenía ese momento con ella por que el futuro era incierto.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente él sintió el impacto y el frio de la nieve en su espalda.

Ambos rodaron cuesta abajo rápidamente, el trataba lo mas que podía de envolver el pequeño cuerpo de kagome para protegerla de todo mal aun que no era fácil.

A kagome el mundo le daba vueltas, sintió que nunca se detendrían, pero un gran árbol le enseño pronto que sí.

Con la fuerza a la que iban pensó que la destrozaría el impacto pero una vez más su mejor amigo pago con su dolor lo que a ella le correspondía.

"¿Inuyasha estas bien?" - kagome.

"si, no te preocupes" - dijo Inuyasha, aun que la verdad estaba siendo muy valiente, ya que su cuerpo le estaba gritando a dolorido por las tonterías que hacía.

"tonto, porque siempre haces esa clase de tonterías" - dijo kagome dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

"¡eso dolió sabes! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan dulce y delicada?" - dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

"¿estás bien para caminar? Tenemos que salir de aquí" - dijo kagome.

"si, ¿pero que ahí de ti? Tu rodilla está sangrando" - dijo Inuyasha.

"eso lo podemos ver después, los hombres del tren no tardaran en recuperarse del shock y vendrán detrás de nosotros" - dijo kagome.

"eso fue lo único que realmente valió la pena de saltar, ver la cara de esos tipos, no lo podían creer, la verdad yo tampoco" - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Los dos caminaron poco antes de que la nieve empezara a volver a caer.

Todo a su alrededor era un verdadero paraíso invernal, que los dos hubieran apreciado con muchísimo más gusto si no estuvieran debajo de una tormenta de nieve del año, heridos y cansados.

Pronto la tempestad se volvió tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía ver nada a su alrededor, se encontraban vagando por el bosque sin saber por dónde iban. Luchaban fuertemente contra el viento para poder avanzar pero este era totalmente inclemente con ellos.

Inuyasha puso a su amiga detrás de él para poder ayudar la a abrirse camino y ofrecer el poco resguardo del viento que podía darle, ella estaba aferrada a su espalda para no perderse ni por un momento, la nieve se había comenzado a acumular hasta que les llagaba a su rodilla, volviendo dar un solo paso una verdadera hazaña.

Kagome nunca había tenido tanto frio en toda su vida, sentía como la nieve clavara miles de millones de agujas por todo su cuerpo, lo único bueno del frio era que su herida en la rodilla había dejado de doler le hace año, claro que para esos momentos ya no sentía nada, era muy curioso ver sus piernas moverse pero no sentirlas hacerlo

Inuyasha sabía que estaban en problemas no podían ver por dónde iban, mucho menos si había un lugar donde refugiarse, la nieve no paraba de caer como si quisiera enterrarlos vivos.

De repente su corazón dio un sobre salto empezó a escuchar disparos a lo lejos, finalmente los soldados los habían alcanzado, una gran proeza de su parte en medio de toda esa tormenta, pero estaba seguro que aun no sabían donde se encontraban, solo estaban disparando al azar para ver si tenían suerte y a ese paso los muy estúpidos la tendrían.

"ven, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido" - dijo Inuyasha, tomo a kagome y la cargo en su espalda para poder avanzar más rápido.

El comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia, con su gran oído podía escucharlos a lo lejos, venían en motos de nieve, por eso los habían alcanzado muy rápido.

Estaban para en entonces en las orillas de una gran montaña, los soldados les estaban ganando terreno, él podía sentir como su amiga se aferraba a su espalda, tenía que pensar en algo, después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado para llegar a ese momento, simplemente no podía acabar de esa forma.

Inuyasha escucho como uno de sus perseguidores empezó a disparar una metralleta contra ellos, él se tiro al piso junto con kagome y desde ese lugar sintió un fuerte movimiento de la tierra y después todo fue silencio.

Los dos amigos alzaron la mirada y vieron horrorizados como un gran pedazo de nieve se desprendía la montaña.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante tal desastre natural pero Inuyasha se recupero rápido, tomo la mano de kagome y la jalo casi como si fuera una muñeca, corrió hasta llegar a la mas grandes roca que encontró le dio la espalda, puso a kagome en sus piernas y la envolvió con enteramente con su cuerpo, aferrándose como si fuera su vida a ella.

La oscuridad y el frio los envolvió, luego sintieron la aplastante fuerza de la avalancha sobre sus cuerpos separándolos, Inuyasha trato de aferrarse a la fría mano de su amiga pero todo fue inútil.

Cuando finalmente despertó se encontraba enterrado bajo 2 metros de nieve, salió y vio que todo a su alrededor era un desastre, la naturaleza había arrasado con todo lo que había a su paso, solo devastación quedaba, los cuerpos de los soldados estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, partes de cadáveres salían de la nieve sus manos rígidas ya sin vida.

Verdadero pánico empezó a apoderarse de su ser cuando no encontró a kagome.

Frenéticamente comenzó acabar para encontrarla, pero parecía como si la nieve la hubiera reclamado y no quisiera jamás devolverla.

Rasgaba furiosamente contra la nieve, no iba a perderla, no podía perderla, sus manos entumecidas gritaban de dolor pero no más que su desesperado corazón, lagrimas comenzaron a caer congelándose sobre sus mejillas y cuando pensó que moriría sofocado por la aplastante sensación que tenía en el pecho con sus dedos ensangrentado finalmente entre toda la nieve sintió una mano pequeña y frágil que siempre podría reconocer como la de ella.

La saco para su alivio, pero ella estaba inconsciente, su piel helada, sus bellos labios azules.

Inuyasha se quito su abrigo ya la envolvió en el aun que este estaba casi igual de frio que ella, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo en un intento para que la sangre en su cuerpo empezara a circular de nuevo, Inuyasha pensó que se volvería loco por la angustia de no poder hacer nada por ella.

"Inu... Inu... "- escucho Inuyasha, casi no lo hizo, el murmullo era tan débil y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que se llevaba todo a su paso.

Cuando alzo sus ojos dorados estos se encontraron con los azules de kagome que lo miraban sonrientes como siempre.

El la abrazo fuerte como si no quisiera fusionarla con él.

"Inu... Yasha... Me aplastas" - dijo kagome con una sonrisa en su voz.

El inmediatamente dejo de aplastarla tan fuerte pero no la soltó.

"ven kagome sube a mi espalda y sujétate" - dijo Inuyasha.

De esa forma los dos amigos continuaron su camino, Inuyasha caminaba lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía llevarlos, pero la ventisca le daba una fuerte batalla, dar un paso se había vuelto un desafío al enterrar cada vez sus piernas entre toda esa nieve y volverlas a sacar, sentía como todo su cuerpo templaban terriblemente, aun que no estaba seguro si era por el frio o por el esfuerzo de moverse entre la nieve, él pensaba que probablemente eran ambas.

Aun que no era todo lo que temblaba, podía sentir a kagome contra su espalda estremeciendo tan fuerte que él creía que en cualquier momento ella se despedazaría en mil pedazos.

Y todo era su culpa, si él no hubiera querido ir a ese lugar nada de eso hubiera pasado, ella estaría segura cálida como siempre a su lado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerla en peligro? Cuando lo único que siempre había querido en el mundo era protegerla, para que de ese modo pudiera regalarle esa sonrisa que tenía el poder de alegrarle el alma y el corazón.

A Inuyasha sus piernas finalmente le fallaron, cayó de rodillas entre toda la nieve que prontamente comenzaba a formar una capa sobre ellos, el sabía que tenía que moverse, o la tormenta finalmente lograría borrarlos de la faz de la tierra.

Pero sus piernas se doblaban debajo de él y se negaban a obedecerlo.

"Inu..." - dijo kagome, acercándose a su oído derecho para que este la pudiera escuchar.

El la cambio de posición y ahora ella estaba entre sus piernas con su espalda contra la de Inuyasha.

Ella siempre se sorprendía como estar de esa forma con él la hacía sentir tan segura y protegida, cuando él la abrazaba todo estaba bien en el mundo, aun que en esos momentos ella sabía que no era así, estaban en serios problemas y ella ya no tenía fuerza para pelear a su lado.

"Inuyasha... Te voy a pedir algo... Por favor escúchame... Te lo suplico" - dijo kagome entre lagrimas, que se congelaban en su rostro casi al mismo tiempo en el que salían.

"¿Que quieres kagome? ¿Qué pasa?" - dijo Inuyasha.

"déjame aquí, vete tú solo, si te quedas conmigo sabes muy bien que ambos moriremos, vete Inuyasha, salva te tú... Por favor" - dijo kagome que con una débil mano acaricio la mejilla de su amigo, le costó tanta energía ese simple acto pero no podía irse de ese mundo sin a ver sentido a su compañero de toda la vida una vez más.

"no kagome, lo siento pide me lo que quieras menos eso, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero jamás te dejare" - dijo Inuyasha.

Ella cerró sus ojos un momento pero los volvió a abrir, sabía que si se quedaba dormida nunca volvería a despertar y aun tenía que asegurarse de que Inuyasha se fuera de ese horrible lugar.

"Inuyasha sino lo haces me enojare mucho contigo, así que vete, vete de una vez, vamos ¿Qué esperas? Vete o nunca te lo perdonare" - dijo kagome lo mas cruelmente que podía, detestaba que sus últimas palabras a su amigo fueran tan duras, tan hirientes, siendo que tenia miles de otras cosas que decirle, cosas en su corazón que siempre había mantenido en secreto, pero nada de eso importaba si podía salvarle la vida a su amigo.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba de nuevo como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo, sintió el cuerpo de su amigo sacudirse esta vez no por el frio, sino por un profundo dolor, pesadas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

"odia me kagome, odia me con todo tu ser, pero aun así nunca podré dejar te, aun que maldigas el día que me conociste y aborrezcas cada momento que tuvimos juntos... eso no cambiara el hecho de que me quedare aquí a tu lado" - dijo Inuyasha, ¿vivir sin ella? Jamás… simplemente era algo que no se podía hacer, su destino era estar con ella, ir a donde fuera o quedarse a su lado, por tanto lo que le pedía su amiga era algo que iba contra cada creencia que un su vida había tenido.

Kagome sintió una lagrima salir de sus ojos ya cerrados, su amigo sí que era un tonto, pero por eso lo quería tanto.

"eres... Un tonto... Inuyasha... Como si de verdad... Pudiera odiarte..." - dijo kagome antes de que su mundo se tornara oscuro.

Inuyasha la sentía irse y su ser agonizaba por dentro.

"no kagome, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, ¿Que no entiendes que no puedo seguir sin ti? ¿Para qué? Si no tengo lo mejor de mi vida, está no vale la pena... ¿Me escuchas? Si no te tengo a ti… Si tú no existes kagome yo no tengo un propósito para hacerlo tampoco... Porque yo... Yo te amo... kagome… te amo con cada parte de mi ser" - dijo Inuyasha, finalmente lo había entendido, él la amaba, todo en él le decía que era la verdad, amaba a su mejor amiga, pero ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Que tonto era en verdad, tal y como ella se lo había dicho.

"te amo kagome... Te amo... Quisiera a verte lo dicho antes... Aun que no sintieras lo mismo por mi... Solo para que supieras que existe alguien para el cual tú eres todo su mundo..." - dijo Inuyasha, sin fuerzas ya, cualquier energía se estaban yendo con ella. Si ese era el destino de kagome, él también lo compartiría, siempre la seguiría fuera a donde fuera, beso con amor el cabello de su amiga, respirando su aroma para después él también quedar bajo el hechizo del sueño.

:...:...:...:...:...:

Espero les gustara el nuevo capitulo

Que opinan?

Nos vemos hasta la próxima

Ely1313


End file.
